Life Happens
by xJashesx
Summary: After a night with her co-worker, an unfortunate circumstance has Hermione keeping a big secret away from him. Day to day work life becomes quite difficult for the young witch, as she watches the one responsible, take her spot in his life. Post-Hogwarts. A/U.
1. Some Water

**A/N:** here it is, my new story! This world this time is completely AU. Voldemort was never resurrected, so Harry's known for destroying him when he was only a baby! And Hermione has a huge crush on Draco Malfoy. Also, she is NOT friends with Harry and Ron. She heard his insult of her not having any friends, where the other girl in her dorm, Fay Dunbar, been the one to cheer her up. The characters are OOC for the sake of the plot.

_**DISCLAIMER: all characters and world belong to JK Rowling. Except for Ami Winters, she is mine as is the plot.**_

* * *

Chapter 1

When you fancy a man, you notice things about him, that others often miss. Simple things like, an eye roll when someone irritates him, a scoff when he's told he's in the wrong in a debate, or a groan when he sees the stack of papers on his desk first thing in the morning.

When you work in close proximity to him, spending easily over eight hours with him, you notice other things. More personal things. Like how he takes his coffee in the morning, how often he grooms himself, and that he dislikes sweets.

You've grown accustomed to his voice, scent, and presence that you find yourself lost once the day is over and you go your separate ways. You crave for the little moments that occur, whether it is a wink, a pat on the back, or a bright smile, you want all of it. To feel that rush through your blood. The dance of your heart.

Your brain is constantly overwhelmed with thoughts of him, wondering how it would feel to hug him, touch him... _kiss him_ and you're envious of the women around you who do get those things. Stealing his attention, flirting and joking, when you get stuck with boring _work-related _conversations after the morning greetings. Never anything more.

For Hermione Granger, working in the same department as her crush of four years, Draco Malfoy, is just that. Strictly _business_. That each time she tries being open and friendly, he just gives her the one word response. At times she wondered why she bothered? But one look in his eyes and she was a goner. She would be dragged into this orbit of him, where her mouth would act before she could, usually asking about the weather or what silly things the Daily Prophet is printing just so she could hear his voice.

Pathetic, isn't it?

There isn't a second that goes by that Hermione wishes this emotion away. This feeling of helplessness. Wanting to just move on from him, and start to like someone else. But every time she came up empty. No one could make her feel the way Draco does. There was no pull in her heart. No... draw or sense of need of their presence. They were all just... acquaintances to her. Each were successful and professional, but neither made her swoon.

It's also why, she usually avoids evening like this, where she's forced to watch him mingle with other witches of the place, while she stands with her best-friend since the days of Hogwarts, and the only person who is aware of her... _situation_, Fay Dunbar. Having no desire to do anything but... wait for the night to end.

Heck, it is because of Fay is why she's even attending the stupid party. Usually the two girls would hang out together come any holiday season, having popcorn and watch a movie because the Ministry's parties are usually so drab. Yet now with Fay here with a date, she decided to bring Hermione along instead of letting her spend the evening by herself. It angered Hermione that Fay would put her in such a position. Did Fay not care about her feelings at all?

Hermione wasn't ignorant. She knew Draco flirted with the girls of the office, more specifically, blondes. But it is another thing for her to actually _witness _the actions. To see him do things she so desperately wanted him to show her. Treating her like an actual person rather than _someone he works with_.

_'But it's a step up than from nothing' _she thought, going back to a time when he was young and despised her kind. It been because of his father actually, when one day he had pointed out that he was _below a girl with no Magical family _in grades. His taunting was more directed toward Ron and Harry for reasons, she found rather silly. Ron had _sniggered _at Draco when he introduced himself to Harry, wanting his friendship, so of course he lashed out. He insulted Ron, which in turn made Harry defend him, and so the war between the two boys began.

However, once he realized she was of the Muggle-born class, Draco never failed to snipe at her too.

_Yes _Draco been a very angry boy growing up. Always trying to please his father, if only to get reminded he was an academic failure every other day. Those were bad times for the young witch indeed, but one day, she just had _enough _of his torment and lashed out at his lack of commitment to _try_. Rambling on how much Muggle-borns were people too, who have a brain, feelings and a _heart-beat_. Calling him pathetic and despicable for blaming a person of something they can't control. How _she _did not _choose _her parents. That _they _are the reason she is alive.

It went on for _years_... until he became Head Boy, where she was Head Girl, so they spent more time together than usual. Yes they still had their fights, over silly things and pointless things, but over time, she stopped reacting and in time, Draco's taunts stopped as well. Instead, he just _dealt with her because he had to_. And because of all the time she spent together with him in their final year, is how she fell for him in the first place. Seeing a different side to him, she otherwise wouldn't have known it existed. A pleasant side. A _human _side. For the brief times he did show her, only to scold himself later with self-loathing.

It been quite the battle, to say the least. He had insulted her and hurt her feelings, but overtime she came to forgive him. As her mother often taught her that it would never do anyone any good if you don't be the bigger person. She remembered the fight they had about _that _too. Even fights about having _too many fights._

A faint smile played on her lips. Oh if her mother could see how they got on now... working in the same Department of the Magical Law Enforcement, under Improper Use of Magic Office, and barely even friends. All those months spent in Hogwarts in the Head Dorm, gone to waste. He carried on with his life, like nothing happened. She remembered feeling very sad when they went their separate ways. Fay had told her once she got a job at the Ministry, she could find herself a new object of her affection, only for _that _dream to come crashing down once Draco sauntered through the doors a few months after she did. Now _that _through her for a loop, and to this day, she has yet to know why.

"I don't get why you're so scared," Fay said, breaking Hermione out of her reverie. The brunette turned to her friend, watching her as she swirled her straw around her goblet. "It's just a dance. I mean you work with him day in and day out, so it's not like his proximity will affect you"

Hermione closed her eyes, releasing a deep breath. Her friend was wrong. Since the two years Draco became her partner, she still gets the butterflies fluttering in her stomach when she sees him. The jumping-jacks her heart makes when he flashes her a smile or nods his head in a morning greeting. The dizziness she experiences when her nostrils engulf his scent as he stands close to her in the morning meetings. Her skin comes alive when he taps her shoulder for her attention. All of it. All the time. Never-ending.

Downing a goblet of water, Hermione swallowed harshly, along with her nerves. She might as well hex herself than to endure the pointless heart-ache she'll feel when dancing with him.

"Forget it, Fay. I... can't"

Fay rolled her eyes, "So what, you're just gonna stand here and mope all evening? Not very productive if I do say so myself," she took another sip. "It's New Years! Have _fun_"

At the minutes ticked by, and Fay was long done her drink, her date and ex-Gryffindor, Dean Thomas approached her.

"Sorry I took so long, love, you know how Seamus can get with his Quidditch."

"It's fine," Fay said, kissing Dean lightly on the cheek, then she turned to Hermione. "See you later, party pooper!" before she got pulled away to the dance floor.

Hermione shook her head. This was pathetic. Here she is, a young witch, at the age of twenty-two, sulking in front of the refreshments table. Watching as the man, her heart is absolutely mad for, dance with other witches stopping every now and then for a refreshment at the table stationed on the other side of the room. Too stubborn to leave. Too scared and timid to do anything about it.

* * *

Draco picked up a goblet from the table and downed the water. This sucked. Everyone else around him, could enjoy the lovely taste of alcohol, feeling the rich burn as it slides down your throat, as he, being _allergic _to the stuff, he must live on without it. It's why he enjoyed coffee so much. He saw Granger with it one day, and being drawn in with the crisp hazelnut scent, he was gone. His taste buds would sing with each gulp, and calm his nerves when things got intense. However, the cup he was holding, held a slight cherry flavour, that seemed to linger in his mouth longer than necessary.

_'Since when does the Ministry carry flavoured water?'_

The last time he had such a thing, was in his younger years when his mother would charm water to taste _like _alcohol without it actually being the substance, so he wouldn't feel so left out in celebrations. Yet, this particular brew, actually held the scent. Another thing he thought it odd about the cup, it felt as though his heart grew wings. That his brain became riddled with a sense of longing. Or perhaps it had something to do with the blonde beside him?

Ami Winters, from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, of the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects area.

Only been working at the Ministry for a year. She had the picture-perfect kind of beauty, with bright green eyes and a soft smile, gorgeous legs, and an hourglass shape, with a decent rack. Ami was sensational, and easily the perfect fit for a one night stand. However, there was something... off-putting twinkling in the blonde's eyes. She was clearly drunk, and Draco had no interest. If there's one thing he needs before shagging a witch, would be her staying sober.

_'Hang on... did I just drink HER drink?' _he thought when he replaced the goblet back down on the counter, a mere foot away from his table companion. He recalled her holding the goblet just a few seconds prior...

_'Shit!' _he ran a hand through his hair, if he just drank some alcohol, than he was a dead man. Quite literally!

He closed his eyes and bowed his head, trying not to panic, "Ami... does your drink have any alcohol in it?" Not that he should expect a proper answer from a drunk girl...

"My drink?"

Draco rolled his eyes. _This _is why he hated dealing with drunk witches! Either they were too giggly, too talkative, too _clingy _usually coupled with being touchy feely, and his least favourite of the bunch, the _playing dumb_. Ami for instance, claimed the last position. Usually pretty smart, Draco _really _couldn't stand her acting like an idiot.

He picked up the goblet, and waved it in her face, too annoyed to look at her, "You were holding this weren't you? Cause I drank from it, and if you were drinking alcohol, now would be the time you to tell me!"

"No silly, my goblet's right here!" she reached over to the side to pull another goblet, which he noted was in her _right _hand and breathed a sigh of relief, he shoved the goblet away.

"Thank Merlin," he felt instantly relieved, going back to his first assumption. It's only flavoured water. Nothing harmless.

"Oh lighten up, Draco!" Ami giggled, as she curled an arm around his neck, "Let's dance!"

Draco groaned.

Normally, he would be thrilled, but no, he learned his lesson with Susan Bones from the Wizengambot Administration Services, at the Christmas Party last week. The red-head had passed out half-way, leaving him feeling both aroused and frustrated, and had no intentions of having a repeat.

It's why he's so against dating. Witches were only after him for one thing anyway, and that was sex. Two, if you count bragging rights. Heck, he was only working here because he didn't have access to his vault until marriage and carried on the Malfoy name. But he was only twenty-one for Merlin's sake. Marriage for him, won't happen for a _long time_ so obviously he had to find a way to... satisfy the itch.

Turning to look at her, to decline her offer, his eyes instead, had been immediately drawn to his partner, on the other side of the room, standing all by herself.

That weird feeling returned. His chest inflated and his head swirled as his eyes drank her in. Her hair's pinned up in an elegant bun, with a few strands framing her heart-shaped face, but he was too far away to actually take in her facial features. The pale pink, gown she wore hugged her figure. He found it strange that someone so... radiant would be without company.

His feet acted on their own accord, "Sorry," he said, waving Ami off as he made his way over to the brown-haired beauty.

Confused of his actions, Ami turned her head to see what could possibly catch his eye?

_'Hermione?'_

Anger filled her system, as she watched him glide through the dancers to get to _her_.

_'What the heck just happened?!'_

* * *

Hermione's eyes widened once she realized Draco caught her staring and instantly turned her back on the dance floor, and helped herself to another goblet of water.

_'Oh god! He saw me! He actually saw me staring!' _she downed another water and wiped her mouth, before looking at the clock on the wall. _11:47pm. _She's been here for a little over four hours. Four hours of which she danced with five different wizards. One of them being the famous Harry Potter! She had went to school with Harry, he been in Gryffindor, but... much like what happened with Draco, _Ron _showed his nasty side and insulted her. She did _not _want a friend like that! Besides, she never got on with boys in Muggle school, and been grateful for Fay when she found her in the loo that Halloween night.

So it's not like her night had been entirely lame. It's only fitting that she leaves now, and if she hurried, than Draco won't approach her about staring at him!

So with a deceive nod, Hermione went to leave, only to get stopped by a hand on her lower back. Her heart jumped to her throat. She didn't even have to turn around, she could recognize that woodsy scent anywhere.

Straightening her posture, Hermione turned around to greet her companion, only to get lost in his gorgeous eyes, as she always did when he looked at her. Always having that ability of stopping her heart, stealing all the air from her lungs, haunting her dreams, and trapping her soul all in a simple glance. Mesmerizing. Sending a satisfying rush of thrill and excitement to all parts of her body, leaving her both breathless and dizzy.

Hermione tried to calm her heart from beating so fast, "Yes?"

He beamed at her, Hermione felt herself becoming weak in the knees. He really _did _have a gorgeous smile. With nice straight white teeth.

"You seem lonely Granger,"

Her eyes saw his hand stick out.

"Shall we dance?" He said, asking her the one question she never expected. But knew it was better than him asking her why she was staring at him.

She didn't trust herself enough to speak, and simply nodded her head. He reached over and took a hold of her hand, then lightly pulled her forward to the dance floor. Spending no time in placing her hand on his shoulder and his on her hips, while clasping the other. The butterflies returned full force.

She could feel all the eyes of every girl in the room on her back, but she didn't care. She was finally in the arms of the man she's wanted for quite some time. Enduring what many others before her got to do.

The classical song they were dancing to, reminded her of the Yule Ball back in her Fouth Year of Hogwarts. Her heart fluttered from the brief mention of the night he first laid eyes on her like she was a person and not the brain with dirty blood.

Closing her eyes for a second, Hermione allowed herself to fall back seven years ago, during the Yule Ball.

.

_She couldn't believe it. She really __**couldn't**__ believe it. Draco Malfoy was staring at her! Really, and truly, complete with wide eyes and a slack jaw._

_She licked her lips nervously as her heart rammed against her throat. Her feet felt like cement with each step and her knees wobbled like they could no longer support her weight as Viktor walked them toward the refreshments table. Her nails bit into Viktor's arm as her body shook with nerves when __**he**__ gave her the tiniest of all once overs with his bright grey eyes. An __**appreciative**__ glance, leaving her feeling rather flushed. _

_"Come Herm-own-ninny, we go dance now" Viktor mumbled gently tugging her by the arm._

_But Hermione didn't want to move. No, she wanted to savour this moment forever, if only to prove to him that even __**Mudbloods **__can look pretty. She nervously gnawed on her lip as she watched Draco's eyes widen when realizing who she was, waiting for him to toss her his cool remark._

_'He can't look away!' She thought as she relished in being ogled by the boy who bullied her. The blood rushed in her veins, soaring straight to her head as she met his gaze. Her mouth went dry with panic when he took a cautious step forward._

_"GRANGER?" Screeched Pansy, pulling Draco back with her, "You... you're... __**WHAT?!**__"_

_"Why hello to you too, Pansy," Hermione replied calmly, despite the chaos going on inside her chest. She never __**once**__, felt so victorious toward the leader of the popular girls of her year! Draco just looked so __**captivated**__ by her, she could feel her heart taking a giant leap to the heavens. 'If only he could get off his high horse!'_

_"Oi Drake, what's taking so damn-" his friend, Theodore Nott said but stopped once he saw what the two of them were looking at. "Who're you?"_

_"That's __**Granger!**__" Pansy hissed, folding her arms._

_"Granger?" Theo echoed tilting his head to the side, before turning his gaze at Viktor "You asked __**her**__ as your date? The Brain of Gryffindor?"_

_"Excuse us," was all Viktor said, before tugging Hermione along behind him, but couldn't help herself to glance over her shoulder for another peek at Draco. Her heart soaring when she met with his eyes once more._

_._

"Granger?" he called, breaking her out of her reverie. "Did you hear what I said?"

She returned her gaze and him, blushing realizing she had completely zoned out.

"Um, no sorry, what was it?"

He flashed her a grin, the very one that always did something to her heart. "I said, interesting choice in colour of dress, I never depicted you as a pink kind of girl, but the style, is very you. However, now I'm curious to what or _who _has your attention"

Hermione blinked. He rarely commented on her attire, _very rarely_. In fact, the only thing he ever _did _comment on, been her hair. Before she found a way to tame her curls of course.

She cast her eyes down, admiring her floor-length, one shouldered, pale pink gown. It's not a very fancy dress, more on the plain side, with a small line of beads along the hem, but it did hug her curves. She noted her wide hips, which wasn't his taste, but she couldn't ignore the hope in her heart when she heard him say, _"the style is very you,"_ like he's known her all her life. That he _thinks _about her.

Perhaps Draco knows more about her than she thought?

She shook her head, not wanting to get too far ahead of herself with such thoughts. "It's nothing. I'm just tired"

"Tired? So what, not gonna snag yourself a bloke to snog at midnight?"

Hermione scoffed and bowed her head, no longer brave to keep eye contact with him. Now he was commenting on her kissing other guys? She really didn't get it. She didn't like how unsure she felt of handling the situation either.

_'Whatever happened to avoiding me?'_

"Um, I'm going home after this dance actually," her voice was soft. Realizing at that moment, leaving was her best option.

"You are?" He stopped dancing, looking at her with disbelief. "What?"

Hermione shrugged, before chancing a glance at him. She felt the pull in her heart when she noticed she had his full attention. Another thing, that very rarely happened.

"Yeah I... I have some stuff I need to catch up on so..." she offered him a small smile, "Yeah, I'll be leaving shortly." It surprised her how she didn't stutter at all.

"What stuff? Our reports have finished _weeks _ago, Granger,"

"Oh it's not work related. I uh, actually want to finish this book I'm reading." even to Hermione, she knew that was a lame answer. _'Blame it on the proximity!'_

Draco looked like he didn't believe her, "You want to finish a book you're reading...? Now _that's _a lie if I ever heard one! It's okay, I get it you're just shy,"

Her stomach somersaulted at his teasing tone about her telling lies. But damn her curious mind, as the question passed her lips before she could relish in the pleasant feeling any longer, "Shy about what?" She watched his lips twitch, and subconsciously licked her lips.

"You don't think anyone _would _snog you, so you figure going home would save you the humiliation, no?"

Blush rose to her cheeks, if only he drank alcohol, then he could at least have reason to act this way toward her! This... _flirtatious _behaviour.

_'Maybe I'm drunk!' _she mused at the idea of getting pissed from goblets of water. Then she relished in the small sweep of his hand shooting up her back. A pleasant jolt skimmed down her spine and to her toes as he resumed their dancing. A fair amount of girls were looking in her direction and whispering among themselves.

"Just ignore them," he said.

Again. He threw her for a loop, once _again_.

"What?" She said, her eyes searching his.

Draco flashed her a bright smile before he leant in toward her ear. Hermione had to chew on her lip to prevent herself from gasping. He's _never _been this close before. Her eyes became glued to his neck, and her nose caught a hint of how powerful his cologne really is.

She felt his breath tickle the shell of her ear, which physically made her body shake. His hand gripped tighter around her waist. The warmth coming from his body enveloping hers.

_'Oh God, I think I'm gonna faint!'_

"They're just jealous, cause it's you I'll kiss at midnight and not them," he whispered before pulling back properly.

Having the word 'jealous' associated with her, made Hermione cringe. She knew how ruthless these girls in the office are. Like a bunch of teenagers. Each effectively ruining the other's chance of being apart of his life, even going as low as using potions and spells to make themselves the prettiest of the lot. No, Hermione didn't want any apart of _that. _

But wait, didn't he say...?

Hermione's eyes shot wide, before they dropped to his lips. _'He... he wants to kiss me?' _Taking a few seconds to recoup, and trying her best to remain stoic. _'Definitely gonna faint now!'_

Just then _s_he caught movement out of the corner of her eye and saw the lovely and gorgeous Katie Bell, not so discretely bump into them.

"Oh pardon me," she tossed a giggle, "I tend to get quite clumsy!"

And just like that, her moment with him is gone. Draco had placed a hand on Katie's shoulder to make sure she was all right, and seemingly not bothered by the interruption. _'Just like it's always been...' _she thought sadly. She turned on her heel before she shyly, ducked her head and left to join her friend at the refreshments table where she happened to stumble across Fay and Dean.

Fay looking like she ate something sour, "What a killjoy," she said downing her goblet. "Couldn't wait until the end of the song, to make her move, could she?"

Hermione sucked in a deep breath, and swept the tendril of hair behind her ear, as her dream of being kissed by him, went up in smoke. _'He'll kiss Katie now. She's much prettier...'_

Pushing away the dark thought she cleared away the tickle in her throat, "Yes well... that's how it always is..."

"Actually," Dean began, tapping his finger on his chin, "Seems like Malfoy's wondering where you went Hermione, but it's obvious Katie won't have it. Reckon I should help him out and stick my hand out for him to see where you are?"

Hermione didn't have the guts to glance over. It did, only increase her belief that something was _off _about him. So she just helped herself to some water, and gave the wall clock another glance. _11:51pm. _She was with Draco for a little over four minutes, and yet it felt so much longer...

"No don't, I think it's time I call it a night anyway... I have an early day tomorrow."

Fay scoffed, "Hermione _please _we don't even work tomorrow! Stop being so bloody shy and _stay_. Who knows? Perhaps Malfoy will escape her claws and reclaim you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh cut it out, will you? It..." she cast Dean a sideways glance and then nodded, "It was just a dance, and now it's over and done with... it's time to go home" setting down her goblet, Hermione bid her good night's to Fay and Dean and then left without a glance. Completely unaware of a set of grey eyes following her every move.

* * *

Finally, he found her, or what was left of her. Her pale pink dress billowed along behind upon her speedy exit. This unexplainable pull overrode his senses, encasing a heavy weight within his chest as this _need _to have her grew, that staying here felt so out of place to him.

"I need to go," he said, effectively stopping Katie in her speech about Aurors.

"Uh... _what?_"

"She's left,"

Katie took a step backward this time, not that happy Draco wasn't paying attention to her, "Who left?"

He licked his lips, savouring that delicious cherry flavour that still lingered. This wasn't right! He couldn't let her leave without him! Without... a kiss.

He didn't bother to answer Katie and just took off.

* * *

_Meanwhile... _

Ami noted that Draco practically flew out the door after Hermione. Huffing a breath, she raked a hand through her hair. So much for her using the aphrodisiac she brewed specifically for this evening!

Turning herself around, Ami goes to retrieve the goblet containing the desire potion, if only to stop herself once she realized the goblet in question was actually empty!

"What the...?"

She skimmed through the goblets, hoping she got the placement wrong... but it was the strong cherry scent that drew her in. Cherry mixed with Incense and honey...

"Oh no." She paled, shaking her head, "Don't you tell me! Don't TELL ME!"

"What's wrong?" said the soft voice of her friend, and partner in crime of bedding the handsome Malfoy, Marietta Edgecombe.

"He drank it!" Ami cried, her face completely white. "Draco actually drank the aphrodisiac!"

Marietta's strawberry blonde curls bobbed as she tilted her head, "Yet he went home with Hermione?"

Ami cupped her face in her hands, "Oh bugger! How could this happen? I was watching him the entire time! The goblet... I... I set... I set the goblet down and... tried to look for you to tell you it's on, and then he was drinking, but I... thought nothing of it. Really, there's all these water's to choose from!"

Yet something nipped at her brain. Something about him being completely worried of drinking _her _goblet.

"My goblet..." she whispered, more to herself than to her friend. She racked her brain over the conversation she had with him, noting his immediate panic of having drunk any alcohol. Her green eyes widened, knowing he never looked at her.

"Oh Merlin!" She suddenly exclaimed. "He was already feeling the effects!"

Marietta sighed, "Look, it's gonna be okay, right? I mean the effect wasn't supposed to last that long right? And luckily they spent some time dancing, so if we're lucky, they'll just kiss a few times."

Marietta reached over and patted Ami's back. "It'll be okay. Don't worry. There's always another chance!"

Ami scoffed, "_No_ you don't understand! If he kisses her... he's not gonna want to stop! It's _why _I brewed it in the first place! The aphrodisiac acts on _desire_, Mari, the desire to kiss. And a _kiss_ is just the little push one needs before... before they..."

"Shag?" Marietta supplied, swallowing down her own bile at the image of the less than average looking witch with the handsome Malfoy. "And there's nothing we can do to stop it?"

"No... no we can't stop it, because they've already left!" Ami admitted with a frown. "He kisses her, it's over. He'll end up sleeping with her,"

However, little did they know, someone had overheard their entire conversation.

* * *

Hermione tried not to let the tears fall as she neared the Apparition Point. Fire works shot into the air, signalling to her that the end of the year has come. But she didn't care. No, all she wanted to do, was go home, crawl into her nice warm bed and sleep forever. Have Crookshanks to keep her warm and everything.

Sniffing lightly, Hermione closed her eyes, trying not to envision any other girl kissing Draco at this point in time, and opened her mouth to speak her destination only to feel a hand enclose on her arm.

Hermione squealed loudly as panic surged through her veins. Each and every limb of hers tightening with the fear.

"Shh," the voice, which she quickly realized it was Draco. "It's all right, it's just me" The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she felt him stand close to her body.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She snapped, not bothering to face him. She tried to wiggle her limb from his grasp, but he wouldn't light up his hold. "You make a point of grabbing girls on their way home from work?" Her heart felt like it was about to explode from pounding so hard, "Do you have any idea how much that scared me?!"

"I tried calling for you, but you didn't hear me... so I had no other option"

He was calling for her? Why couldn't she hear him? Her ears are always on high alert to Draco's voice.

_'Too much on the mind!' _she reasoned, bowing her head slightly. How could she be so careless?

"You still shouldn't grab me like that." Hermione huffed, trying her best to take calming breaths to soothe her rapid heart. "It gave me such a freight"

She stiffened, as his hand brushed against her skin, and released a shaky breath as he pulled her chin so she could face him properly.

"Well you shouldn't walk all by your lonesome anyway, especially with how dark and deserted it is," he used light swipes of his thumb in an attempt to calm her, "You have no idea what sort of loons lie in waiting for some... young prey"

She shuddered at his words and again as he continued stroking his thumb against her cheek. Her nose engulfed his cologne when he snaked an arm around her waist, holding her close. Her blood surged through her veins, as she watched him shift his hand up to play with the buttons of the collar of her coat.

"Besides," He continued with a lopsided grin, "You owe me a kiss"

Her eyes dropped to his lips at the prospect of kissing him, if only for a second before she shied away. Watching as the faint snow fell around them, the odd burst of fireworks spreading across the dark sky. It's like being in a movie. Surreal and yet, romantic. Too long she imagined this moment. Wondering what the look in his eyes would be like, what he would say, what time of the year it would be... how his lips would feel against hers.

Her heart was pounding, without a doubt, but... but something still didn't feel right. He looked completely captivated by her on a whole different level than she thought natural. Has someone Confunded him when they were dancing? Did Katie have an accomplice?

_'UGH! Why did I come here tonight? Everything would've been better if I just stayed home!' _Her confused and hopeful heart wouldn't feel so... weighted either.

"What's wrong? You're making it sound like it's a bad thing." He said, his voice portraying his hurt, "It's just a kiss"

But she lost the use of voice. She just stood there, staring at him, trying so hard to wrap her mind on the facts and the situation before her.

"You." She said after that moment of silence. "You're acting so strange!"

"And _you _are blushing. Tell me, Granger, why don't you want to kiss me? Afraid you might like it?"

The air rushed out of her lungs. How... how could he ask her of that? Of _course _she wanted to kiss him. She's dreamt of it for years. And as far as liking it? If it's anything that the other girls say, she'll love it.

He brushed a finger along her jaw line, and Hermione shuddered from the sensation, gripping a hold on to his arms to support herself properly. It felt so light and heavenly she's certain her heart skipped a beat.

"Actually," she whispered, her tongue brushing against her lower lip, "It's more of the fact... we _work _together." Again, she felt like kicking herself for the obvious lie.

Her eyes fluttered once his hand slipped into her hair inching its way to the back of her skull, to cradle her head properly, "We work with _everyone, _Hermione"

And then before she could react, he closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against hers firmly.

Sighing into his mouth, her grip upon his arms tightened as she stumbled a bit. _Finally _after all these years, she got her wish, and it felt bloody amazing! She consumed him with no restraint, guiding her hands up, over his shoulders, across his neck - relishing in his shiver - and into his hair. It is just as soft as it looked.

His hold around her waist tightened, sending a fresh wave of sensations down her spine and straight to her heart. His chest feels so warm and strong against hers, and his fingers massaging her skull, sending heavenly jolts to each of her limbs. Her blood singing through her increasingly overheating skin, that Hermione found herself becoming quite light-headed.

_More_. Is all she could think of at the moment, pushing harder, to feel more of him. Rippling muscles of his chest, a rapid heart-beat, burning hot skin, soft lips dancing against hers. His groan of relief tickles past her tongue, enticing a small moan from deep within her. Startled, Hermione released his hair and pushed him back.

Panting and dizzy, Hermione found herself looking at the snow-covered ground once more. Her assaulted lips were warm and prickling. The brisk air, licking against her overheated skin.

"I need to go," she said her voice high-pitched. "It's late and... yeah. I should go"

Yet she makes no effort in leaving. Her feet have planted themselves in the ground, holding her steady as his gorgeous eyes roamed over her. Her heart is now pounding away in her throat and before she could even blink, they were kissing again. Her body returning to the heavens, soaring through the air like a roller-coaster, filled with endless twisting and turning. Numbing her brain and nerve-endings, she had no idea which way was up anymore.

After long minutes passed, she started to feel the tell-tale throb in her jaw. The tiny cry of protest to stop. Tugging on little tuffs of his hair, Hermione continued to gorge on his taste. It was getting harder for her to breathe, to think.

When he pulled back to stare into her eyes, Hermione felt herself melting into the show. Too consumed with this... _need _for with him. She couldn't bear the thought of leaving his arms now.

"I don't want to stop" she said before her brain had the chance to catch up and grasp a hold of the situation.

"We must," he said, licking his lips. Hermione followed the movement and quivered. Her tongue longed to resume its position inside his mouth. "We're in the middle of the street!"

_'Right!' _

Hermione chewed on her lip, uttering the words that only been in her dreams, "Then take me home,"

She felt him take a hold of her hand, and then with a _pop!_ they were gone.

* * *

**E/N:** TA-DA! The aphrodisiac _did _have an effect on both parties. It's like being drunk, but with emotions. As such, Hermione's completely consumed with the idea of being with Draco. Now, I could write the intimacy part for the next chapter... as I have done so before, just not for Harry Potter. But I'm nervous :/

I wont have Harry and Ron as her friends, because I wanted to try it.


	2. Caught

**A/N:** wow I'm blown away from the response of this story! Thank you so much for faving, following and reviewing! I'm excited about this story!

**_**WARNING** chapter contains sexual content skip to the end (where it says morning) if you don't want to read. As stated before an aphrodisiac, enhances sexual desire, so things are a little slow and sensual here ;)_**

* * *

Chapter 2

Hermione stumbled on her unsteady legs. She _always _hated side-along Apparition. Holding on to his arm for dear life, Hermione glanced about, realizing they were in a bedroom. _His _bedroom, by the looks of the expensive furniture.

_'I'm in his room. I'm actually in Draco's bedroom!'_

Her ears picked up on the faintest shuffle, her eyes slanting over to see Draco standing before her. Taking in his pinked cheeks, puffed lips, and glazed over eyes. Then, like a magnet to metal, Hermione gravitated to him, placing both hands on his cheeks to drag his mouth toward hers. Revelling in his groan, she pushed into him to feel as much of him as she physically could. Shaking slightly when his hands locked themselves around her body, silently cursing herself for wearing a coat to block the warmth she knew he possessed.

Merlin, kissing her made him feel so alive. Feeling her press against his body felt amazing too, that Draco really wanted nothing more than to strip her bare and have his way with her right against the wall. He lost his footing for a second from her persistent pushing, but quickly recovered, and soon they were in battling against one another in a push war. Each wanting to upstage the other, either by which kiss was the strongest or which graze of hand was more sinful.

Moving things along, his hands trailed over to the row of buttons of her coat, and with quick finesse, attacked the tiny spheres until the last one was through. Increasing the pressure of his pecks to distract her, he managed to push and rid her shoulders of the garment. She having to release her hold of him to get her arms through, flinging the coat somewhere to the side, before returning to their place prior to the interruption.

He shuddered from her scraping nail on his throat, and moaned into the kiss.

Not wanting to break the contact, he linked his arm around her middle, humming slightly at the duel effect of her body up against his and her fingers buried themselves in his hair, like she's done several times already. He found the zipper of her gown with ease, wasting no time to pull it down. The sound filled the room.

The grip of her gown gave way once the zipper reached its end. She felt the tiny scratch of his nails against the skin of her back as he peeled the dress away. Her brain signalled for her to breathe, and so she turned her head away slightly, where he promptly feathered her cheek and neck with tiny nips, spending small pleasurable shiver down her spine and to her toes. Her heart-rate sped up as more of her hidden skin became exposed. Once the gown landed at her feet with a faint flop, acting purely on impulse, Hermione reconnected their lips and started to do some undressing of her own, starting with the buttons of his shirt.

They were tricky little things, too big to make it through the holes without some tweaking, and hadn't been for his persistent groping of her arms, back and neck, she would've managed to complete the task _that much easier._

Smiling and chuckling in between kisses, she finally managed to complete the task, wasting no time to remove it from his torso. Blindly tossing it off to the side, to join her coat, then did some groping of her own. Like trying to learn him by touch alone.

He was slim, lean-muscled and completely hairless, with taut shoulders, and a firm chest, he's everything she hoped for. She felt the all too familiar twinge below her naval when he took hold of her head to deepen the kiss. His other hand securely on her hip to keep her flush up against him. The desire for more doubled.

Twining her hands back around his neck, she acted upon that rapturous feeling, bringing herself even closer, that the cool metal of his belt buckle on her belly sent a wave of goose-bumps across her skin to her toes. Her head, way high in the clouds.

_'So this is what it feels like to snog...'_

Skin on skin contact with her is _far _better than he thought it would be. Her hands felt warmer than the blood in his veins and softer than a feather. The only hindrance being, her cotton bra brushing against him. It scratched and teased him, each shift making his insides clench more intensely than the last; just like he gets when he runs his fingers through a girl's hair. With that idea in his head, he proceeded to blind-search and pluck out every pin, until he felt all of her curls cascade down over her shoulders and hand.

Upon starting the third one, her arm had brushed against his, aiding in his mission of the removal of her pins. Counting five in total. The desire to comb his hand through her curls increased, and he did just that, where her sigh danced over his tongue, encouraged him to take this act to the next level. Dropping both hands down to grip her hips, he swiftly lifted her off her feet.

She gasped and clung to him, nails biting into his shoulders and legs firmly around his waist. Her passion-driven nips trailed to his chin and down to his neck, enticing a shiver to waltz down his spine and straight to his groin. He choked on a curse when she found his pulse-point, and his temperature spiking ten fold once her stomach collided with his ribs.

Having lost the feeling in his legs, he used what little strength he had in his arms to keep Hermione from falling, and carried her to the bed just a foot away from them. Stumbling a bit in his haste.

Her back arched the second she connected with the sheets, startled from the unexpected coolness. Tearing her mouth away from him from the lack of oxygen, she tried her hardest to focus. Blinking the odd time, she stared up at the man hovering above her, completely paralyzed.

"Wow," she breathed, speaking the first words since they've arrived from the Apparition Point. How could she be so lucky? The man she's wanted for years is actually reciprocating her feelings!

His pupils dilated, lips partly opened as he drew in one deep breath after another, face flushed, and hair a complete mess. The heat from her body gradually seeped into the sheets below, but it did nothing to calm her rapid heart. She felt his weight all around her. One hand at her waist and the other just next to her face. She didn't dare chance a look at her legs, or rather she _couldn't _look, she knew of their positioning and it embarrassed her.

When the little window of their passion got too much for her, the unexplainable want passed through her then, over-riding her thoughts and actions. Pushing away whatever doubt she had before, Hermione reached up and dragged him back down to feast upon his mouth. Her core unexpectedly rubbed against his, as he shifted closer. The stiffness of him had her trembling. He felt big.

She swallowed his groan as her fingers grazed his arms, to land on his back. Feeling the gentle rippling muscles when he moved his head to feast on her neck. Arching her back a second time, she pushed her hips up to feel his erection once more, biting her lip and releasing a tiny mewl. It felt so good for her, having Draco on top of her like this, touching her in such an intimate way, she couldn't wait to shed the rest of their clothes so the real _fun _can begin.

With that in mind, she reached out and grabbed a hold of his belt. Spending not nearly as much time on his shirt to get it unfastened, she tossed the belt to the side, gripped his trousers, then jumped as his hands enclosed over hers.

"Not yet," he said, matching her previous breathy tone.

He then pinned both of her hands, over her head and in the pillows one-handed.

Releasing a surprised squeak, Draco then silenced her with his lips upon hers if only for a second before he returned to her neck. Pressing into her with as much force as before, Hermione shut her eyes and moaned his name, without a care of how weird or awkward it made her feel in doing such a thing.

There wasn't a sweeter sound than hearing her voice her pleasure. Nothing more thrilling than feeling her grind upon his stationary self. Not a thing can deter him from her or what they are about to do.

Her hands jarred under his, in an attempt to free herself, but it been in vain. Moving his mouth to the opposite side of her neck, he marvelled in the rush of blood to his neither region, and used his free hand to explore her body.

Down the side of her face, passed her chin, ghosting over her throat and collarbone, she arched for a second time. Clamping her legs harder against his waist, as his hand cupped her cotton-covered breast.

Using the hand holding her wrists captive as leverage, he hoisted himself back to hovering above her, taking the opportunity to gaze down upon her. Or to refrain himself for taking things too fast. After all, there is always another day for the aggressive sex.

Clad in her matching set of pink bra and knickers, her hair in disarray from all the constant squirming on the bed, and the splash of blush spreading all over her face and heaving chest Draco never thought he saw anything so captivating. Once she opened her eyes to meet his gaze, obviously to question why he stopped, the switch in his brain clicked and everything was in motion once more.

Lips met lips, chest against chest, a hand sneaking its way under a back. He yanked her up just enough so he could unfasten the clasp one-handed. Pouring more of himself into her until he stripped her of the item of clothing, feeling the all-knowing twitch between his legs as her bare breasts came into contact with the skin of his chest. It throbbed to the point of pain when she bucked her hips.

Pushing back, and panting madly, Draco tried his hardest to regain focus. Who knew Hermione could be so forward? Hadn't she never done this before? The sly smile she offered him did nothing to help his situation either. He gathered it's her payback of him denying her the joy of the usage of her hands. Little minx.

"Want something, love?" he said with a wink.

Seeing the blush rise to her cheeks before she shyly turned her head away, made everything about her that more real. With his free hand, he abandoned the mound of flesh to hold her chin, trying to get her to look at him, but she stubbornly kept looking away, and the lusty twitch inside him grew more demanding. He kissed her deeply as he skirted his hand downward. Another grope of her breast had her squirming, which only increased after he crossed the planes of her stomach, and to the hem of her knickers, wasting no time in slipping his hand inside.

Her barely there gasp, made that thing between his legs throb. And then again, when he felt little to no hair on her. It both pleased and shocked him. Hermione Granger is sure full of surprises tonight. A soft hiss passed his lips once his finger came into contact with her folds. She felt so soft and warm, and tight from the way her walls gripped his finger, he couldn't _wait _to sink in when things started to really roll.

Adding another finger to join the first, Draco then used his thumb to touch the tiny nub, rotating it rather gently to start, and relished in her guttural moan. She tossed and turned, nearly twisting herself right around as he increased his pressure.

He had every intension to remain where he was, taking in the lovely show of her shifting around, messing up her already tousled hair, if it weren't for the sharp ache below his waist to urge things along. Turning his focus away from her face, he promptly bent down, wrapping his mouth around her erect nipple and sucked.

She screamed. A very faint one most likely, being too embarrassed or scared to do otherwise, but she knew she screamed. She felt the burn in her throat. What did she say, she didn't know, nor care. Her only focus is on Draco and what mind-numbing thing he was doing with his hand and mouth.

He tweaked and curled his digits, changing both the tempo and the amount he inserted, most being three. Her chest heaved and her vision blurred. Her breaths came out in short and quick pants, each time becoming more high-pitched. Her back snapped and her legs tightened their grip like a vice when he pinched a particularly sensitive spot.

Oh if only she could use her hands, it would make this experience so much more enjoyable. She wiggled and shifted her wrists, but still Draco did not let up. She desperately wanted to touch him. Craving for his smooth skin and soft hair, she wanted to lose herself in him.

She felt his tongue move to the other breast, giving it as much attention as he did the first, but not nearly for as long or so it seemed. He did however, kiss his way down her stomach, much like he did with his hand a few minutes ago.

She closed her eyes, to push away the little panic in her heart when he did some adjustments to remove her knickers properly.

"Don't fret, you'll _love _it" she heard him say. Shivering at the feel of his breath against her core, before he closed the distance separating them.

Biting back her startled moan, Hermione inhaled through her nose and hummed softly to herself. Concentrating on nothing but what his tongue was doing to her. Circling and caressing the tiny crevices with gentle swipes, before locating her tiny slot, and inserting the wet muscle inside.

_'Oh my-'_

Her thought remained unfinished as her breath hitched. Panicked and slightly nervous, Hermione shifted her hips and moaned.

After his persistent nibbles and sucks, Hermione had to mesh her teeth together in another attempt to keep herself quiet as her hips acted on their own. There was just so much sensation, it was getting difficult for her to breathe, to move, and when he swirled his tongue around that little nub before taking it inside for a harsh suck, she nearly dislodged him off her.

She felt his amused chuckle tickle her flesh and his hair rubbing against her inner thighs, but little else once his lips resumed their position.

She couldn't believe how intense this act could be. How sensitive her clit became. Coupled with the gentle probing of his fingers, Hermione was completely lost. Draco, just knew all the right spots to touch.

_'Because he's done this before.' _her brain reminded her, but she refused to let the dark thought ruin her bliss.

Soon, his tricks quickly spelled her doom. Starting with her toes, she felt the blood shoot up her legs and into her brain, finally finding home in her chest, she released a small scream of his name. She was barely aware of the weakness in her legs. The rapid pace of her heart. The constant harsh panting. As her only focus is on the sole fact that she just had her first ever orgasm.

_'Damn'_

Hearing her say his name at a time like that made him feel light-headed. Much like how tight her walls gripped his fingers. He really couldn't wait to get things going so he could not only get rid of this painful erection, but to see her come undone with his own eyes.

Lifting his head, he brushed the hair from his eyes to study the girl he just had the fortune of pleasuring.

Flushed cheeks, glazed eyes, and a heaving chest, Hermione was a vision. Why hadn't he noticed before? Running a hand through his golden locks, Draco removed his hand from her wrists and lowered himself down to her level. Staring into her eyes.

"I...um..." she left the comment unsaid and broke the eye contact. Not that it surprised him, she was a virgin. From his experience with virgins, they tend to act embarrassed and flustered after having expressed such an intimate part of themselves as having an orgasm. And even more so when they have their sex on display.

"Don't... don't be afraid," he said, pushing his fingers through her lightly dampened curls from sweat. "It's completely natural to feel... this way,"

He watched her suck in her lip, too inviting for her own good, with her innocent look, filled with unspoken trust, and before he could help himself, he was kissing her again. Groaning when she didn't push him away, as some girls did after he went down on them, and again from her arms linking around his shoulders. Damn he missed her touches. Her nails digging into his skin. Her lips...

After long pulls of lips, Draco pushed back, pressing his forehead against hers, trying his best to fight off the building desire to have her again. Her gentle sweep of fingers against his shoulder-blade did nothing to help his situation. They were so soft and timid, like she wasn't sure what to do with them.

"I'm nervous," she said after a few minutes of silence. "It's... going to hurt isn't it?"

Draco opened his eyes and looked down at her. Her eyes were stubbornly facing the wall. He licked his lips, enduring another dose of her sweet taste before answering her question.

He curled a finger under her chin to draw her back toward him, "Only at first, when your muscles adjust to fit me. Grip on to me as hard as you can if you must,"

Chewing on her lip, Hermione gave him a simple nod. He shuffled away from her so he could take off the final piece of clothing. She watched him for exactly one second before she turned her head.

She can't believe it. She's actually going to have sex. With Draco of all people! She had a wave of embarrassment when she felt his hands on her knees to prevent her legs from closing. Then she felt... _it _brushing against her inner thigh. His skin was surprisingly soft. Very soft and felt really firm. Gulping, she exhaled a ragged breath, and shifted herself to get more comfortable. Watching idly as he took her arms in his and placed them right on his shoulders, before her curious mind had her eyes drop down to sneak at peak him for the first time. She couldn't tell of the length from her angle, (not without getting caught) but it was a little on the thick side, that had her very worried of how he would fit.

He flicked his head to rid the hair from his eyes, "Remember... don't worry about hurting me. I... I'll wait"

"R-Right" she mumbled, trying not to put too much thought into it. She closed her eyes, releasing a breath she had no idea she was holding. With furrowed brows, she felt the familiar prod of his fingers, before... the engorged head of his cock. Blushing of the realization of what's to come, she felt the strong push in had followed by the stabbing ache in her core she never experienced before.

"Fuck!" he hissed more to himself as he entered her fully. She was incredibly tight with inexperience and obvious nerves, gripping a snug hold that he found it impossible to move a mere inch. But damn if Draco ever felt anything more exhilarating, he could easily lose it at any moment.

Her nails dug deeply into his flesh, and her breaths came out quickly. Much like his own. He touched her hip, her stomach, breasts and then her face. Running his thumb across her cheek, he held her gaze for a blink of an eye before he bowed his head. Waiting for her to give the okay. Praying it will happen soon.

Taking another breath, Hermione closed her eyes and exhaled loudly through her nose, just like it told her in the books. The tears were stinging in the corner of her eyes, as her inner muscles stretched and pulled to accommodate him, but she refused to let them destroy this. It will get better, _that _she was certain. She just needed to relax first.

For the longest minute of her life, Hermione no longer felt the sharp throb between her thighs, "Okay..."

That was all the encouragement he needed. So with careful ease, he started to move. She felt just as glorious going in as it did coming out. So soft, and hot inside, each movement had her walls massaging his length. He made a mental note to himself to not be selfish tonight and kept his pace steady. It wasn't until he heard her breaths became longer and her grip on his shoulders slipped to his arms did he quicken his rhythm. Then he moaned as he slipped in deeper than he had before.

Hermione whimpered, as she felt the repeating motion of him pressing going deeper and deeper. Feeling the odd twinge of pain, but not enough for her to stop him. Her breathing became heavier and unsteady as the pain slowly turned into pleasure. Her back arched and hips pressed forward, as he filled her to the hilt. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she let out a guttural groan through clenched teeth. Her body felt hot as the sweat beaded all over her forehead and chest. She felt her pulse exploding through her veins, her fingers gripped on to him harder, enough to leave bruises. She was getting close; she could feel it with each tingle he created inside her.

Draco licked his lips and groaned, while watching how easily he was sliding in and out of her. Never in all his life, had he have someone so...responsive to him. He felt her one hand latch on to his neck, drawing him closer, which made him seek out the sensitive flesh of her throat.

Hermione felt like she was flying. Every thing was so pleasurable. Be it his mouth on her neck, his part inside her, or every ragged breath passing his lips, made Hermione feel incredible. It was heaven, better than she expected, and by God, she did _not_ want it to end. Her back arched again and her legs tightened around his waist. He lifted his head, barely hovering over her face before diving down to feast on her mouth.

He pushed harder and faster as he felt her walls tighten around him. Small beads of sweat trailed down his spine as the heat of his body increased. He felt the familiar tingling sensation downward; signalling the end is near.

She broke the kiss, turning her head to the side and moaned his name. Trying her hardest to shift herself against him, to match his movements. She could feel her heart pounding in her ears, and her body slowly started to quiver. Her knuckles went white as she enclosed her fist upon the flexing flesh of his arm.

It was her throaty moans which sent him over the edge. His hand gripping roughly on to the covers as her nails dug even deeper into his forearm. He inadvertently thrust forward and shuddered; spilling his release into her. Hermione shifted again, savouring the connection. Going to what he vowed before, Draco propped himself properly so he could watch her find her own release.

He brought a hand down in between them, and like before he tweaked her pleasure nub, watching with rapt attention until she shuddered and wailed.

"Ah, Draco!" she hissed through her teeth.

"Perfect," he said, reveling as her walls squeezed and vibrated against his length. His head slammed down beside hers, "Damn," he muttered against her cheek. His hands barely able to support himself as his entire body became lax. The only sound in the room being their combined pants.

Hermione chanced a glance in his direction, but it was the pair of eyes in the window what startled her. Propping herself into a sitting position, she looked again but the eyes were gone.

Draco turned to face his bed companion, but made no effort in sitting up, "What?"

"I thought..." she squeaked, "I thought I saw someone, out the window."

Draco shook his head, propping himself up, "Not possible, we're on the third floor."

He curled a hand around her middle, pulling her flush against his equally sated body. He kissed her lazily before sinking down into the pillows. "Get some rest love," he murmured, fighting off a yawn, "We'll have another go soon,"

Hermione blinked. He... he wants to do it again?

Giving the window a final glance, to see if the eyes would pop up again, Hermione brushed away any weird feeling that someone could've just watched them being intimate and curled herself against him. Sighing as his grip tightened.

_'Weird...'_

* * *

_Morning_

Hermione groaned to herself, shifting and stretching on the bed before opening her eyes, catching the sun's reflection on the nearby mirror. Her head felt like it was under attack by one-hundred Hippogriffs.

_'Strange... I don't recall drinking any alcohol...'_

She rubbed her forehead and propped herself on one hand. Her chest felt weighted, as it always did after she had a dream about Draco. But never was it anything so... intimate. She could feel the blush rising to her cheeks of what happened in the dream. How he touched her, kissed her... even pleasuring her. Shuddering, she gripped the sheets closer to her body only dimly aware of the dull ache between her thighs. A _phantom _ache she told herself.

The cool air of the room flicked over her skin. She grabbed the sheets to pull them over, but met some resistance instead. Hairs on the back of her neck prickled. She wasn't alone. Closing her eyes, she summoned all the courage within herself to look. Praying it wasn't anyone to compromise her job. Once spotting the flash of blond hair and fair skin, all the colour drained from her face.

Draco. She is _in bed _with Draco!

Widening her eyes she looked under the covers to see herself without any clothes.

She was _naked _and in bed with Draco! She...

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed. Suddenly the dull ache in her core isn't a trick of her mind after all. Judging by the marks on his shoulders and arms, she bet the small fortune in her Gringott's vault, last night _wasn't _a dream.

"How did this happen?" She said, running a hand through her hair.

The throb in her head increased. She blinked slowly, trying to take a grasp of her situation. Then she heard someone calling for Draco. Most likely his mother. Panicking, she tossed the covers off, scrambled for her clothes and darted into the first door she saw. A bathroom. Resting against the cool wood, Hermione released a breath and closed her eyes, just as the door of his room opened.

_'That was close!'_

She breathed slowly and then proceeded to get dressed. Once everything was in order, and she made herself as presentable as she could without the aid of personal products, she pressed an ear to the door, to listen if the coast was clear.

"You know the rules of this house, Draco!"

Hermione was right, it _was _Narcissa.

"I will not _stand _for this kind of behaviour going on under _my _roof!"

"My apologies Mrs Malfoy,"

_THAT _wasn't Draco's voice.

"You see, someone drugged Draco last night and well, being the kind caring girl that I am, I thought-"

"_Silence _you pathetic girl! I know _all too well _what your intentions with my son are!"

"Mother," Draco hollered this time, "Please don't do this right now. I've only just woke up."

Narcissa scoffed, "I will only stop if _you _put a stop to all this... this... _philandering! _Now get up and get _dressed! _Your Father has important business to discuss with you!" The click-clack of her heels scurried over the floor broads. "As for you _girl, _the House-Elves will see you out,"

SLAM

Much like the slam of her own heart.

"Well," the mysterious girl started, "Wasn't she pleasant"

"Don't... just don't. Okay?"

Hermione could tell Draco wasn't all that pleased. Rather, he sounded quite sad.

"Oh I'm sorry, Draco, I know she's your Mother and everything, but-"

"But nothing. Look Daphne, something doesn't fit here... last night I was with a girl, with _brown _hair."

"_NO_, you weren't. You only _danced _with her. Like come on, dark-haired girls aren't your type. It's just the after-math of the drug. It makes your head all fuzzy you know"

Hermione didn't like the way she said that. This... Daphne person.

"Get dressed, and go" he said, and Hermione couldn't help but feel a little happy. So, she tried to take her place did she?

But nothing could prepare Hermione for what happened next. The door handle of the bathroom jostled, followed by a cry of _"Petrificus Totalus!" _and a complete collapse of a body.

With a deep huff, "Listen to me, Draco! I will not stand for that... _filth _having your affections potion or _not_. And believe me, it is for the best! The dance is the _only _thing you did with Granger! Everything _else _was with me. You _want _me. _Falsum Eventu!_"

Hermione's eyes widened at recognizing the false memory charm.

Before she could blink, the door slammed open. Daphne, in only her red teddy, pushed Hermione back into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. The look in her eye completely devious.

"Isn't that a pity? How Draco needed an aphrodisiac to shag you! It just goes to show how you will _never _fit in Draco's life! So I hope you enjoyed your night, Granger, cause it certainly won't happen again!"

Lifting her chin, Hermione did her best not to let her emotions over-take her. No, she did _not _want to give this... bully the satisfaction.

"I suggest you leave before he wakes up. Can't imagine how _that _conversation will be when he finds you here in his bathroom! I mean, you do work with the man, so..." Daphne gave her a look up and down. "Can you say awkward?"

Pushing passed her, Hermione raced out of the room without a look back.

* * *

**E/N:** I don't think I've drawn out the scene or made it too awkward!

According to Harrypotter wiki, there was no incantation for the false memory charm. So... I made one up using Google translate :) it does just as it says.


	3. Day After

**A/N:** well this update took a little longer than expected. I changed the outcome of this chapter so many times, it's completely different to what I had planned! Anyway, thanks again for all the reviews, follows, and faves. It's truly made my day! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

She can still feel his touches all over her skin. Her lips feel fat from all the kissing and her heart... Merlin her heart's been torn in half. Sharp pangs stabbed her throat upon every inhale, and her eyes are all puffy and red, from the endless shedding of tears. What she believed been a dream, ended up real, only to smack her in the face with _this _harsh cruelty.

Drugged.

Their magical night only happened because of the _drug _in his system. The _aphrodisiac._ A vile substance used to bring out sexual desire, once the victim kisses a member of the opposite sex, effectively disregarding any current emotions toward that specific individual.

Hermione snickered bitterly. She knew something was off about Draco, but been too damn caught up in her affections toward him when he asked her to dance, to care. She wanted something nice happen to her for once. To feel envied by her peers. Yet, look what happened?

The drug worked its magic, using her desires to bring out what she's always wanted. A kiss from the boy she fancied...

God, what a fool she'd been, letting her heart control her like that! If she thought about the scenario logically, then she wouldn't be in this mess! That she would've left him and slept the night away tucked in a cocoon in her bed with Crookshanks for company. Consumed with the what ifs, like always.

She shuddered when recalling his breath against her ear as he told her the other girls were jealous of her. And again when her eyes landed on the love-bite resting just under her ear and right on the pulse-point of her throat. The very thing she's been staring at for the past five minutes.

Running her fingers along the mark, Hermione slowly released her breath before pointing her wand to it, whispering the Glamour Charm to cover it. She stood looking into mirror with sad eyes, watching as her skin transformed back to its natural shade before letting her arm fall limply to her side.

She hated acting like a coward, but what other choice did she have? Daphne changed his memory... a spell like that cannot be undone unless it's by the caster. Draco will live on believing he had a night with the blonde and not a girl he works with...

"It's for the best, I suppose" she said sadly. Catching a small tear streaking down her cheek, Hermione didn't bother to fight off the sob from her throat.

A brush of fur against her ankles brought her attention downward. Crookshanks had positioned himself through her legs, looking up at her with his round golden eyes. Mewing softly as he rubbed his head against her leg.

Wiping away the stray tear, Hermione crouched down to scoop her beloved pet in her arms and held him tightly.

"I know, you want your breakfast"

And just like that, she pushed down all the ugly emotions and went on with her morning routine.

It wasn't until her mantel clock chimed ten o'clock, did Fay arrive, begging for answers.

"Well?!" Fay hollered, running over and wrapping an arm around Hermione's shoulders, "Did Malfoy catch up with you? I saw him dart after you..."

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Hermione closed her eyes and bowed her head, not knowing what to say.

Taking a sip of her coffee for encouragement, she set the cup down and met her friend dead-on. Pleading to the higher-ups, not to have another mental breakdown.

"Yes..." her voice was softer than a whisper, "Draco found me right at the Apparition Point." She shrugged Fay's hand off her, to walk to the other side of the room, "Nearly scared me to death, when he grabbed me"

"And?" Fay urged, shadowing Hermione's footsteps, "What happened next? Did you talk? Any _sparks _fly?"

_'One could say so...'_

Hermione took another mouthful of coffee. She could've lied and said nothing happened, that they just shared a chat and nothing else, but damn, she needed to talk about this. It's bad enough she cowered away when Daphne spouted off her nasty words.

"He kissed me..." she whispered, looking down at her mug, trying hard not to remember how soft his lips felt against her lips and skin. Or his fingers for that matter. So gentle and caring... it only made her hate her situation all the more. "And more than once,"

Fay's eyes shot wide and then jumped on Hermione, "Oh my God!" accidentally spilling the coffee all over the ex-Head Girl's hand.

"_Ouch _Fay!" Hermione snapped, shaking her hand of the burning liquid.

"Sorry!" Fay said, biting her lip to stop herself from grinning, "It's just... wow! I'm so happy for you! And see? You said it would never happen! All it took was a little chat. So tell me, what did you say afterwards? Or more importantly _Draco_! What did he say? Or were you too chicken and just Apparated off?"

_'I wish I did, then I wouldn't be in this situation!' _She swallowed the lump in her throat and licked her lips, "No, I... I stayed"

Fay didn't seem to notice her friend's weak voice, and gave Hermione a playful nudge, "Okay, so what happened next then? Don't tell me he insulted you!"

"Nothing," Hermione said quickly. Which is half-true, she recalled him mentioning something about being in the middle of the road, but Fay didn't need to know that. "Draco... didn't say anything"

Hermione didn't wait for Fay to answer her, and just briskly walked by Fay to retrieve her wand from her bedroom to heal the burn. She muttered the healing charm through gritted teeth and then wiggled her fingers.

"Nothing?"

Hermione could start to feel her eaten breakfast already disagreeing with her stomach. This is it.

"Well actually it's more like... we didn't stop long enough for him _to _say anything" she gave a nervous laugh and then sniffed away the returning tears, "Rather we hesitated more so than actually stopping, but, we never... _actually _stopped"

Seconds ticked by, as Hermione stood there, watching Fay's reflection, and waiting for the tell-tale sign, that the information has sunk in.

"Never stopped_?_" Fay murmured before shaking her head before the words clicked in her brain. "Hang on!" she stormed over to join Hermione's side, "You _don't _mean... you and him...?"

Chewing on her lip, Hermione nodded slowly, before she dropped her eyes down to her hands, "I was in his bed one hour ago." The pang in her chest returned, as she tried taking deep breaths to keep the tears from spilling, "And it wasn't until... recently, I found out he drank a desire potion. So none of the emotions were real. Well, not _his _anyway."

Fay put her hand on Hermione's shoulder, "So if I say he couldn't take his eyes off you last night...?"

"It's the potion's doing," she said quickly, trying her best at keeping a level head and not let the words affect her. "_Everything _that happened was because of that desire potion. _My _actions and his."

"Whoa, _what? _Uh you want to run that by me again? Did you say your actions? So this potion affected you too?"

Hermione grimaced, no longer having the courage to meet her friend's eye. In truth, she didn't think she was affected. It felt exciting and at the same time thrilling to finally to no longer be a virgin.

"Correct."

"How is that even possible?" Fay frowned, "Don't you need to drink it first?"

Hermione scoffed, before lifting her head, "Well, according to my research, after consumption, the aphrodisiac remains on the victim's lips until he or she has kissed the intended target. Which of course, doesn't happen until the victim makes _eye contact _with that individual."

Fay's jaw dropped, "Eye contact? A strong potion like that, only requires _eye contact_?"

"It's why it's one of the most dangerous potions in the world! _Anyone _could be the target."

Someone like her. Who pray and wait for a day like this to come.

"Oh Hermione..."

"Yes, it's all such a peach isn't it?" she said, pushing away from the dresser. "Once he saw me, it was game over. First, I thought he was gonna just snipe at me for staring at him, like always. How wrong I was! But the funny thing is, I remember wondering about his odd behaviour! Finding it _so _strange that after all these years, and many parties, I get my wish. But you know, stupid me, being so... enamoured, I just carried on. Relished in it, even."

"As any girl _would_, Hermione. Don't... don't blame yourself for this,"

She placed her hand back on Hermione's shoulder.

"You wouldn't say that once you found out what happened this morning,"

Fay gulped, but said nothing. Hermione glanced at her and smirked, "Daphne changed his memory,"

"Daphne? As in Greengrass? Who works in the Magical Creatures Department?"

"That's the one!" Hermione muttered flippantly, "Anyway, somehow she showed up and used the False Memory Charm on him."

Fay furrowed her brows, "But how could that work? Didn't he see you in bed with him?"

Hermione blushed, as her brain teased her with the image of waking up next to his naked torso. Seeing his puffed lips, and complete disarray hair. "He was sleeping when I woke up. I uh, heard his Mother calling for him and hid in his bathroom. I only heard her voice from the other side of the door."

Fay had a disgusted look on her face, "So what, are you saying she like, _watched_ you or something?"

"Well Narcissa _did _find her in the bed instead, so... my guess is, yes, that's exactly what happened. Just standing there _waiting _for the right moment." Hermione shook from head to toe, her stomach unpleasantly lurched. _'No, don't even got there!'_ "But I suppose it's better it's her, being blonde and Pure-blooded and everything. He'd only be disgusted if it was me."

Fay rolled her eyes, "Oh _stop _that nonsense, Hermione! You're not ugly! And he's not that hateful toward you, anymore! Sure he can be annoying, but he's not malicious"

Hermione tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, trying to offer a smile, "Yes okay, so he's not as bitter, but let's get serious. I've spent more than enough time with him, Fay, trust me I'm _far _from the type he wants. I just have to put last night behind me and carry on,"

"And let her win?"

No, she wanted nothing _but..._

"What else am I supposed to do Fay?" Hermione groaned, "She _changed _his memory! No one but the caster can undo that! Honestly, it is better this way..."

"And you really think you can just... _carry on _as normal around him?!"

"No..." Hermione sighed, then again, she never could act normal once she discovered her feelings toward him. "But I'll try. Really, it's no different from before..."

"Hermione..." Fay muttered, shaking her head.

"I'm serious." The brunette added firmly, "I've grown quite a tolerance over the years. I'll be just fine."

"This isn't just a kiss, Hermione, you _slept _with him! You actually shagged!"

Closing her eyes, Hermione rubbed her hand over her forehead, pretending to scratch an itch. Fay walked over and grabbed a hold of Hermione's wrist, dragging her over to the edge of the bed. She waited and waited, for Hermione to say something.

"It was amazing you know," Hermione said after the long pause. "A complete out-of-body experience as cliché as that sounds. It hurt like a bitch at the start, but he was so... caring and patient making absolutely sure I was okay. I've never felt so safe and happy..."

Fay started to rub Hermione's back. The tears slowly streaming down her face.

"I don't think I'll be able to face him tomorrow, Fay. These emotions... they're just too much. It's all just... _too much_."

She turned her head and buried her face in the front of her friend's robes.

"I know, Hermione. I can't even fathom what's going through your head right now! Knowing that he'll have no recollection of it even happening..."

"It's like being used, only worse" Hermione sobbed, "Merlin, death would be nicer than this"

Fay shuddered, "You don't mean that! Honestly you take that back right-" she broke off when an owl swooped in and dropped the paper right on her lap. Fay froze at the sight of the large photo on the front of the Daily Prophet. There, taking up most of the page, was Hermione and Draco in their fierce lip-lock.

"Oh no..." she said, too stunned to do anything as Hermione pulled herself from Fay's robes.

"What is it?"

"Mail's arrived but it's-"

"OH MY GOD!" Hermione shrieked, finally setting her eyes on the front page of the Prophet. "How did this happen?!" she turned to her friend for answers.

Fay swallowed before taking a hold of the image, her eyes scanning the page for answers, and there on the bottom was a small, Photo provided by the Ministry's own Head Writer, _Rita Skeeter._

"Skeeter..." was all she said.

Hermione clenched her eyes and openly sobbed. "Great just as I thought this couldn't get _any _worse!"

"I guess it'd be safe to say, you _don't _want to read it?"

Hermione flinched, her stomach now twisted more fiercely. She never cared much for gossip anyway. "No! I mean... you read it"

"You sure?"

_'Of course not!' _

"It'll soften the blow," Hermione mumbled, "Please... just... just go read it."

Fay chewed on her lip, "Right, well here goes nothing. Many Ministry employers had their time of their lives at the New Years Eve party held last night. All mingled and danced, until midnight rolled around. What started off as a Muggle tradition, sharing a kiss at midnight with a date or friend, brings good luck to those affected in the up coming year. However, no one else in the building could top off the emotions expressed by Miss Hermione J. Granger, and Draco L. Malfoy. One could say it wasn't just the fireworks exploding in those skies that evening! More of this story on page four..."

Another owl came in, and both girls froze. At once, Hermione knew it was a Howler the Minister.

"You and Mister Malfoy are you see me tomorrow, in my office, nine o'clock sharp," was all it said in an eerily calm voice.

_'Perfect!' _Hermione let out another sob before covering her face with her hands, "Somebody _Crucio _me!"

* * *

Draco brushed his hand through his hair, admiring his freshly out of the shower look.

Last night was amazing. Daphne was perfect. Her touches, her kisses, _sighs_... everything about her, had been sensational. He definitely wouldn't be able to look at the colour pink the same away again. Even now, he can picture her image perfectly.

Golden hair spread on the pillows, baby blues gazing into his grey ones, her endowed chest begging for touches and kisses. Yes he could get used to seeing that on a nightly basis.

Draco blinked at his revelation. Since when does he _ever _go for a repeat performance? Regardless of the outstanding bodies he's seen, he never _ever _has the same girl twice. Not that he's had _that _many. Well, for those who consider thirty a lot. A ghost of a smirk tugged on his lips, he can't help it, they just throw themselves at him.

Not Daphne though. She was a challenge, and he _liked _challenges. That a girl was willing to have you work for what you want. One would guess he respected her on some level.

Damn, he was doing it again! He was thinking about Daphne _again!_

Rubbing his forehead, in to ease the splitting headache. According to Daphne, he had fell out of the bed from panic of seeing her beside him, smacked his head on the end-table, and knocked himself out. Thankfully, it was only for an hour and he sported no bruises or concussion.

He _did _have bruises all over his arms and shoulders though. He turned and twisted his body around for any other marks. The criss-cross scrapes of nails scattered all over his shoulder-blades and spine. Damn. Who knew Daphne was such a marker? It's like she tried to rip him right in half! The last one he recalled having such an impact, been Lavender Brown from the Magical Accidents and Catastrophes Department. He probably could point out a scar if he looked hard enough.

After dressing himself, Draco decides to see what his Father wanted.

"Ah nice to know you care so much for punctuality" Lucius drolled, toying with the Daily Prophet in his grasp. "Your Mother told you to come down one _hour _ago!"

Draco rolled his eyes, "I needed to clear my head. I've had quite the morning..."

"Ah _yes_..." Lucius hummed, "Miss Greengrass! Nice to know your... _tastes _are still adequate"

Draco growled this time, "It wasn't for your approval!"

He sat down at the table roughly, meeting his father dead on with no expression. "Now can we got on with the real reason you called me here? And leave my personal business out?"

Lucius drummed his fingers against the table, challenging his son with a harsh glare, he smacked the Daily Prophet on the table and shoved it over to the young wizard.

"Explain!"

Confused, Draco dropped his gaze down to see the headline.

_Malfoy Heir continues to shock the world!_

His eyes dropped to the large moving picture. It was of him and Granger... _kissing?!_

A cold rush passed over his body. What the heck?

He began to read the written words below.

_The peoples of the Wizarding World were in shock when the Young Malfoy Heir started working at the Ministry instead of the family business after his graduation of Hogwarts, and again at his dismissal of marrying long-time sweetheart Pansy Parkinson, but **this **takes the cake! __Known for being the only girl to date Famous Bulgarian Seeker, Viktor Krum, several years back, Miss Hermione J. Granger was seen dancing with the Young Malfoy for some time. __The duo had shared pleasant conversation, which one would consider, flirting if her blushing was anything to go by! __However, the couple was then interrupted by a clumsy, and quite obviously, a jealous witch, where Miss Granger fled the scene. However, The Young Malfoy had caught up to her just at the Apparition point, to give her a proper send off. (see image above) Coupled with the scattering fireworks in the sky, the duo earned the top-rank on the evening's best, and most memorable smooch._

_Could Miss Granger be the reason for the Young Malfoy's low-profile? The Ministry frowns on work-place relationships, but I say if they've got away with it so far, let them be!_

_Your favourite writer,  
Rita Skeeter _

Draco gulped. Shoot, he had completely forgot about the reporters being there!

Slowly and cautiously he lifted his gaze, but not his head, catching Lucius' ugly scowl, "Associating with Mudbloods, Draco?" He balled the paper in his tight fist.

"Do you have _any _idea what this could mean to us? To me?! I've spent countless years, building up a pristine reputation, and what thanks you give me? You throw yourself at this... filth! It's bad enough you work in close quarters with the girl, but that gives you _no right _to go and do _this!_"

"I... had no idea," Draco murmured, looking back at the photo. Granger was blushing rather deeply, and her face kept turning away from his no matter how hard his image tried. He got fed up, grabbed her chin, and kissed her. A wave of awareness rushed through him. He... did kiss her! Yes, he can recall even now, just how soft those lips were. How silky her hair felt between his fingers. Shoot, he been too enthralled with his thoughts about Daphne to realize.

_'Shit...'_

"No idea?!" Lucius pounded his fist on the table, "I'm no fool, Draco. You've rebelled against me for years! Surely _she's _not your future wife?"

"UGH! Can you hear yourself?! It's obviously been tampered with! There is no way... _no way _that I'd..." Draco scoffed and grunted. He chose to remain ignorant of the whole thing. The less his Father knows the better.

"No, Draco there is no ploy! Rita Skeeter's information is always one-hundred percent accurate!"

"Well she's mistaken! I wasn't with Granger at all! In case you missed it, but it was Daphne that ended up here not her!" yet, he couldn't remember how that started.

"Yes well thank Merlin for THAT!" Lucius smacked the paper on the table, "I suggest you resign from your position. I have to do some damage control,"

"Forget it! It didn't even mean anything!" Draco said shaking his head. Kisses _rarely _mean anything to him. Given that it happened on New Years Eve, he only guessed it was just a send-off kiss.

"It sure doesn't _look _that way! You're practically pawing the girl!"

Draco's eyes drifted to the image again, _yes _he certainly is rather grabby, but only because Granger's image acted so reluctantly!

"It's Skeeter's doing," He repeated, "She exaggerated the photo to sell more papers!"

Lucius glared at his son, "Do _not _argue with me! Go to the Ministry, and quit your job. You'll be working with me from now on!"

"No! I am not gonna cower away from this!" He waved his hand.

"Well it certainly won't _help _your situation!"

Draco scoffed, "Neither did your association with the Death Eaters, but do you hear _me _complaining?"

Lucius slammed his hand on his desk, "_What _did you just say to me?!"

Draco's expression hardened, "Voldemort's been dead for twenty odd years, Father. Stop living in the past! They are among us whether we like it or not. Granger, in particular, is by far one of the most dedicated girls I've ever worked with. It makes my job so much easier to have someone who _cares _along with me! So really, it's not a big deal"

He's just frustrated he couldn't remember the incident happening. From how it looked, it was a fairly decent snog. _'Maybe it's not an exaggeration?'_

"_NOT_ _a_ _big deal?_ Do you hear yourself Draco?!"

"Do you hear _yourself?_"

Lucius' lip curled, "Do _not _take that tone with me, boy! I will not hesitate to use this!" He raised his wand, and waved it.

"You won't. We're finished," Draco said, turning on his heel and strolling out.

"DRACO!" Lucius went to reach for his wand, but a slender hand stopped him.

"Don't you _dare_ lay a spell on our son!"

Lucius scoffed, "You heard what he said to me, Cissa. Completely disrespectful!"

"As I recall, you acted the same way toward Abraxas."

"Well surely _you _don't approve of this... this... monstrosity?!"

Narcissa inhaled sharply, "He's young, while I do hope one day he stops this... tomfoolery, a peck with a Muggle-born girl is hardly considered anything destructive. Besides, didn't Severus fancy a Muggle-born at one time? You did not think any less of his friendship then!"

"Friends are different from my own son! He knows his belief and his duty to this family as a Malfoy!"

Unbeknownst to the married couple, their son was just on the other side of the door, listening in on their conversation. He rested his head against the wood and sighed.

It was a long climb, but he got over his animosity toward the, as his Father would call, _lower-class_. Actually the day that made the impact on him been the day Granger lashed out at a Hufflepuff for their attack on his fellow Slytherin, Blaise Zabini! The Hufflepuff wanted nothing to do with Blaise because he is dark-skinned. It didn't matter to him whether Blaise was Pure-blooded, the _skin colour _is what offended him. But it was she said after what floored him the most.

.

_"What's got your knickers all in a twist?" Draco said, walking up toward Granger, who was standing fuming. "This isn't your battle!"_

_"YOU!" she snapped, knocking her fist right in the shoulder, "You and every other sodding racist prick! That's what MY problem is! Don't you see what's going on in front of you?! Nathan's just like you!"_

_Draco's eyebrows rose of the outburst. Granger's a goody-goody, she never dare swear! But wait... did she just compare him to that wanker?!_

_"Skin colour does NOT define a person." Granger hissed, "BLOOD does NOT define a person. Even HAIR, and yes, Malfoy there are people out in this world, both Magical and Muggle alike, that hate others because of hair colour, their sexual orientation, their beliefs, even what clothes they wear!" He watched as she rubbed away her tears from her blotchy face. __"You wonder why people hate you? It's because YOU think you are superior," another harsh jab in his shoulder, "That... you are the best in the world!" - another jab - "No higher entity exists because YOU walk this earth!"_

_"Will. You. STOP poking me, you sodding bitch!" he snapped, grabbing her wrist. "I swear to Salazar's bane if you don't shut the fuck-"_

_"I AM NOT FINISHED!" She roared. __He flinched this time at her shrill voice and again when_ Granger shoved him away with her free hand_. __"YOU are disgusting! You hate people for things they couldn't control! I didn't choose to be born! My parents shouldn't be hated just because they wanted to start a family! Just once, put yourself in their shoes. Exactly how would you feel if for some biological reason you were born a Squib? That the longest, most **purest** Wizarding Family, had a child with NO magic!"_

_He goes to reply of the unlikelihood of that happening, but she cut him off, "You'd be a laughing-stock, without a doubt. Or better yet, take those same people and instead they hate you because your eyes are grey!"_

_He growled, but said nothing, just let her go on with her tirade, "There is a whole other world outside this bubble you live in Draco. Until you do something about it, you'll end up a sad, and lonely man with nothing but your regrets t__o hold on to."_

_"Yeah? Well keep dreaming in YOUR sodding bubble, because THAT's not gonna fucking happen!"_

_Again, Granger showed no expression, __"Well then I feel sorry for you, Malfoy."_

_And with her nose in the air, she knocked against his shoulder roughly and stormed off._

_._

He can't recall the actual number of times he's reflected on that specific day. He never heard such profound words. He wanted to hate her for it. To blame her for putting these _ideas _in his head. He refused to give her any credit. That she been right about it all. What _was _the point of ragging on people of things they couldn't control? No one really cared about him, even in Hogwarts. They were just afraid, and he hated that. He hated being used. More importantly, he hated being wrong.

A _pop _brought him out of his reverie, and saw Dobby before him, holding a red envelope, "Dobby brings a letter for Master Draco."

The letter opened itself and the Minister's voice filled the empty hallway, "You and Miss Granger are you see me tomorrow, in my office, nine o'clock sharp,"

* * *

_Tuesday_

Hermione, poised at the closed door of Minister's office, knowing Draco was just on the other side, waiting for his fate. Her heart rammed away against her chest and throat.

_'This is it!' _

Her feet were like cement as she inched them forward. Her hand trembled and shook as she grasped a hold on the doorknob. Exhaling a shaky breath, Hermione licked her lips, closed her eyes and turned the handle.

Both heads snapped to her and Hermione froze.

"Ah, Miss Granger, do come in," Cornelius Fudge waved a hand to the only empty desk. One Hermione noted as too close to Draco.

"Well you both know why you're here," he said, nodding, "Anyone want to go first?"

Hermione watched out of the corner of her eye that Draco changed his position, stretching out his legs and crossing them at the ankles, and folded his arms, waiting for him to say something, but unsurprisingly he didn't.

"We're not in a relationship, Sir" Hermione said softly. "Never have been. What you saw... it was just... nothing" her heart picked up its speed. Godric, trying to remain platonic was so hard! "It was an accident, really. Draco wanted to talk to me, and... I didn't take into account our proximity, and..." she licked her lips and shrugged weakly. "Look it was stupid and incidental, and definitely will not repeat. Our work partnership is strictly platonic"

"I see," Cornelius turned to Draco, "Anything you'd like to add Mister Malfoy?"

"She's not my type." He said bluntly. And just like he did with his Father, he pushed down any emotion pertaining toward Granger and kept a straight face. "So, _no_, nothing is going on between us."

"Right well..." Cornelius adjusted his glasses, "Then if that is all, then I'll give you two a warning. Of course, if for _any _reason I see-"

"You won't" Draco replied firmly. Hermione felt another piece of her heart snap off and shatter at his harsh tone.

"Mister Malfoy, I would appreciate it, if you do not interrupt me."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Thank you," Cornelius said with a nod. He looked to Hermione. "Now if there is any slip in either of your work, missed dead-lines, wrong reports, or _slack _in quality, one of you will transfer to a different department immediately! If that doesn't help, then the both of you will be instantly terminated, is that understood?"

"Yes," they both said at once.

"Very well then, you may go."

Without any hesitation, Hermione stood up and strolled out of the room. Picking up the pace in fear of Draco confronting her.

No such luck.

With that precise thought, Draco had secured a tight grip around her wrist. Stopping her from moving away.

Closing her eyes, Hermione shuddered when he brushed up against her arm. He flicked the hair out of his eyes and met her gaze dead on.

"You owe me an explanation!"

One, two, three seconds passed before she broke away from the eye contact. The heat of her body returning ten-fold, the faint scent of his cologne clogging her nostrils. "It was as I said. It just happened..."

"How? I can't even _stand _you!"

Tears filled her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. _'It's all Daphne's doing, she's changed him. This isn't his real behaviour!' _

"I am aware of that, Draco..."

"Right, so tell me how I would want to kiss you?"

"I..." her voice was lost in her throat. What could she tell him? Saying he been drugged would only cause more questions. "I don't know. I was at the Apparition Point, ready to leave, and then... then you grabbed me" and that was the truth!

She braved a chance to look at him, "I have no idea what was going through your head at the time, but it certainly surprised me just as much."

"And what, you just left? We... kiss and then you leave?" he didn't know why, but something about that information unsettled him.

Hermione took a breath, nodding, she hated to lie, but knew the truth wasn't exactly an option for her. "Well it was shocking," rather, it was shocking to her how he remembered the kiss! Hadn't Daphne rid him of all their interaction?

"You always want an explanation for everything, Granger for you to just go away is stupid!"

"Well that's what happened! I left because... of the impending complications! And see?" She motioned to the paper on the wall, "Front page news! And now our job is at stake!"

Draco shook his head, "You're lying to me, Granger. And you _know _how I feel about liars!"

Her chest tightened. _Yes _she did, but the truth wasn't an option. Not to mention, the unlikelihood of him believing her.

"It... it was just a kiss... it..." she licked her lips and frowned, "It didn't mean anything,"

She goes to leave but Draco blocks her path, "You're blushing, Granger, which tells me there's more to the story,"

She closed her eyes, summoning her inner strength to remain unaffected, "No, this is just awkward for me." She reopened her eyes and offered him an awkward smile, "We... we never talked about this kind of thing. _Ever!_"

"That's because nothing like this _has _happened before." Draco looked to the photo again, "_That _isn't anything innocent. Now tell me the truth! How did THAT happen?!"

Hermione blushed again, and shook her head. This wasn't getting her anywhere. It's best to just lie and then run off to her room and sulk for the rest of the day. "It was my fault." She felt the pain in her chest tighten even more, "You came up to me, wanted to talk to me, but I... I saw my chance and took it. I kissed you. You had no play in it whatsoever, well maybe a little part. But... but I quickly realized my mistake so I left! Okay? Understand now? I couldn't believe what I had done because... because of how you felt toward me! I... I acted rather than thinking things through."

He studied her for a long moment, taking in her words. Well he certainly wasn't expecting _that_ response. Wait... are those tears? He took in her appearance and suddenly the clues were pointing at him like Weasley in a sea of brunettes. Blushing cheeks, hesitant speech, incapable of meeting his eye...

"Hang on, you... you don't _fancy _me do you?" He said.

She felt her world stop. The sounds around her became muffled and fuzzy in her ears. Her heart is as heavy as a stone with each breath she took. Her mouth completely dry. _'He... he... what?' _She met his curious gaze and felt a knot in her stomach grow ten times its size. He knows? He actually... knows her feelings? But no, she mustn't react. She can't let him know! Not when Daphne already wormed her way into his mind and affections!

"Of course not," she said in the most calm voice she could manage. Meeting his gaze almost made her ill. She _hated _to lie! "I'm... I'm just embarrassed for acting the way I did."

She goes to leave, but once again Draco stopped her.

"Granger..."

"It disgusts you, I get it. So can we just pretend like it didn't happen? Fudge would certainly appreciate it as would I!"

She shakes him off her and strolls away, happy that Draco didn't stop her this time.

Taking a leave himself, he turned and found Daphne, flashing him that bright smile of hers.

"Come Drake," she said linking her arm around his elbow, "I'll help you take your mind off her,"

* * *

**E/N: **oh that Daphne... So not to confuse anybody, but Daphne was not aware of the kiss they shared, when she changed his memory! She only went to his house because he had forgotten his coat at the Ministry, which was after the smooch.

I've actually had a guy ask me if I liked him... so scary. And I acted just like Hermione did.


	4. Head Games

**A/N:** wow, what a response from last chapter! Yeah... Daphne is a real B! Anyway, I was hit with writer's block for this chapter. Nothing seemed to work, I got frustrated, lost the will to write, and then before I knew it, almost two weeks went by. So sorry about that, truly! But alas, here it is! more interaction :)

Thanks again for all reviews, follows and faves :)

* * *

Chapter 4

His head hurt. It _really _hurt. So much, that the throbbing ache blurred his vision. It hurt to keep sitting up straight and to top it off, he's started having blackouts. His first happening on the weekend, and the second one, not knowing what happened after his conversation with Granger in Fudge's office. He had no recollection of getting to his office or why Granger isn't in the office with him...

"For fuck's sake!" He snapped, cupping his head, using his fingers to rub his temples. Daphne had been wrong in her assessment. He _did _suffer from a mild concussion from yesterday's collision with the bedside-table. He was mildly aware the door opened.

"Here's some tonic for your headache Draco," cooed a soft voice. He looked through the tops of his eyes, seeing Daphne saunter into the room with a goblet. Any other time he would be happy about her presence, but the splitting headache over-ruled any emotions, wanting nothing more than being left alone.

"Just set it down on the table and leave" he said, without lifting his head.

Daphne huffed. _This _wasn't how she wanted it to turn out! She thought if she rid him of his conversation with Granger, he would welcome her with opened arms, not disregard her like a piece of filth.

Pushing that aside, Daphne strolls over and starts to stroke the back of his head, massaging his skull with gentle caresses. She felt her chest swell at his tiny moan, happy that he didn't refuse her touches.

"Look I'm sorry, I really thought you were fine. I didn't think-"

"If you're not leaving, then can you please not talk?" Draco groaned, "The noise is only making it worse"

Daphne closed her eyes, hating herself for causing him such pain, if only for a second before reassuring herself it was for good reason. "Draco..."

"I'm serious, can we just talk about it later?"

Brushing the hair from her face, Daphne gave Draco a tight smile, wanting to do anything _but _submit to his command, "Of course, but you should drink the tonic, it'll ease the ache ten fold!"

Without complaint, he took the goblet and downed it all in one go, oblivious to Daphne's triumphant smile, _'Perfect!'_

She continued to stroke his head until Granger strolled in. She straightened her posture, whirling her hair for good measure and offered her competition a smug smile.

"Why, good morning Granger!"

Draco snapped his gaze up, but instantly regretted it, as the motion caused him to feel extra dizzy. Thankfully, Daphne's long fingers were feathering through his hair to soothe the ache, occasionally tugging on the strands. Chills ran down his spine as he recalled the similar action from Sunday night when she kissed him during the act. Okay, so having her stay isn't too bad.

He shifted in his seat, and went to look at Granger again, using only the tops of his eyes this time. She had her head down and her arms were hugging her papers close to her body.

"Morning," she mumbled, before taking a seat at her desk. She grabbed her papers, bringing them close and heading straight to work.

Now he was really curious as to what they talked about. Granger _always _greeted him with a soft smile and a slight nod, yet now... she couldn't even _look _at him. In fact, he swore he caught a glimpse of a tear from the lighting in their office.

_'Strange...'_

He knows it has nothing to do with Daphne's presence, Granger's seen him around plenty of other witches and she's never... _ever _cried.

_Because you never kissed her before... _his mind reminded him. Yet he didn't think _that _would be an issue either, it's just a kiss. Witches only cared if they had feelings toward him, and Granger never once showed _any _sign toward him that she fancied him.

Or did she?

He quickly searched his brain for clues.

Blushing. Yes, Granger would often blush when he spoke to her, touched her, even _looked _her way. In fact, he can even picture her flushed face. Amber eyes, puffy lips... tears trailing down her cheeks.

_'Tears? She's cried before?'_

Of the years working with her, he's never once seen her cry. She'd get misty eyed, at times, but never full on tears. Even back in Hogwarts when they would fight, Granger would always hold herself together, and yet in the image, she didn't even try.

She was sad. Very sad, and it only fuelled his anger.

Now he's picturing a sad Granger? Just what the heck is going on anyway? He's supposed to figure out if she liked him or not and now _this _happens? He can even hear himself saying the words, _"You don't fancy me do you?" _

Balling his fist on his desk, he pounded his knuckles against the surface. He closed his eyes and hung his head. Daphne still ran her fingers through his locks, lulling him deeper into his thoughts.

Now he _really _wished he remembered his conversation with Granger. If she revealed her feelings to him, he probably crushed her spirit, like telling her to sod off or something similar if her glistening eyes had anything to go by. Dating was just _not _his thing and they worked so hard to get over their differences, to find a comfortable rhythm, so if he threw it all away because of pride then... fuck it all to hell!

Granger was far from any of the other witches. She took care of herself. Had self-respect, and didn't back down when it came for standing up for her beliefs, and he admired that despite some of them annoyed him to no end!

Much like it does when she hummed when writing her reports. The sound would carry through the otherwise, quiet room of their office like a buzzing insect, having the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

Other times she would tap the end of her quill when she read through the reports, deciding on what to write next. Not that it's complicated or anything as most of these reports deal with random buildings exploding, people disappearing, and odd weather in the off months. Yet she tapped away, and hummed whatever song was in her head.

One of the benefits of her being so immersed in her works, it made it loads of fun for him to creep up on her. One fond memory was in the summer months, when she wore the short-sleeved blouses, he used the feather end of his quill and brushed her elbow. Nothing could describe the look on her face when she jumped, effectively spilling the ink all over her report, arm and lap. She got so worked up about it, going on about how the blouse was her favourite, she would actually forget she was a witch, where magic could solve said problem!

He's also would stand behind her just to see how long it took for her to realize his presence while he enjoyed the subtle melon scent of her hair. Current record standing, five minutes. At times Ami would ask if he fancied Granger with all the teasing and attention he gave her, where he would call her jealous, and yet now... could she have been right?

With the moving display of their kiss flashing on the Daily Prophet before him, he couldn't help but wonder... did she admit her feelings and then kissed him? Had he pushed her away after the fact and he reamed at her? Calling her names and crushing her dreams?

Her tear-filled eyes flashed before him again.

_'Fuck!'_

He didn't hate her, not like he used to, so he can't imagine he would be so cruel. No, he only became in such a state if the bint couldn't take no for an answer. Case in point, Daphne, but... she was good with her hands, so he let it slide. No, he must've just left her with her thoughts. Granger's tears must've happened today, during his second blackout, after Fudge's office.

A good thing about Granger, a trait that stood out from the rest out of the other witches, is she didn't wear to impress, but for comfort. Like today, though not his favourite, and one of the reasons why he despises the cooler months, she's donned on the trouser and blouse combo. Not that he ever told anybody, but Granger has fantastic legs. Long and shapely, he gathered it was because of her constant wandering in those heels she wore, and it was a crime every time she covered them up.

Because you can like a witch's attributes without actually liking _her _specifically, or so he thought. Now with his recent musing and mixed feelings, he didn't know what to feel toward her anymore. He's fantasized about those legs before, more than he dared to admit to, especially in the summer months. Granger wore either her one-piece dresses or the blouse and skirt combo, where he could look at them without being either creepy or obvious. The material of her gowns were always flowing, so whenever she crossed her legs, the edges would flip over, exposing some of her thigh. He's even wondered just how nice it would feel to have those long limps wrapped around his waist. Would they be as smooth and toned as they looked?

He certainly never had such erotic thoughts about Granger before, and shockingly enough, he wasn't in any way, disgusted. He embraced it, actually. Adding her soft lips dancing against his and nimble fingers tangling through his hair, he bet any amount of Galleons, if he wasn't enduring such a maddening headache, he could easily see himself using her desk as the perfect prop of making this fantasy into a reality.

But Granger deserved much more than a casual shag.

With a hard pull of his hair, he's brought back to the here and now. Office. Daphne stroking his hair. Granger's tears. Blackouts. _Erection! _

Mentally kicking himself for getting too carried away in his thoughts, he shifted in his chair, trying to ease the acute ache between his legs.

This felt wrong. Daphne's fingers were _wrong_. He shook his head away from her grasp, as though burned. "STOP THAT!" he snapped, using his hand to keep her at arm's length.

"Can't you see you're fucking up my hair?!" He combed his fingers through his hair to fix the mess she created.

Daphne's eye widen in surprise of his harsh tone, "Draco..."

Draco scoffed, "Just go, all right? I don't need you anymore" In reality, he was too consumed with the thought of Granger, to seek the joy of Daphne being here.

He looked over to Granger again, his heartbeat escalating once he caught her biting her lip, with her perfect teeth. The urge to take her on the desk resurfacing.

_'I really hope I didn't fuck it up with her...'_

* * *

Narrowing her eyes for a brief second, Daphne studied him. _This _is only getting worse, her antidote should've taken immediate effect, and yet here he is, gawking at the bint with a lustful glint in his eye. Just what kind of aphrodisiac did Ami use anyway? Can't it be cured? So what if Fudge had a watchful eye on the duo, or the entire Ministry for that matter, she wanted Granger to suffer, dammit!

Daphne regarded Granger coolly. Her head down and fingers busy. One constantly shifting through the papers, as she wrote furiously with the other.

A knock came to the door, drawing her gaze up. It was Ami, and Daphne couldn't contain her displeasure.

"Oh sorry for the interruption, but... oh Daphne. I didn't expect you'd be here!"

Daphne sneered, not at all happy with Ami's tone of voice. "And what do you want?"

Ami sighed, "Actually I didn't come here for you, but now that you mentioned it, I did hear Lavender say something about a centaur uproar in the Mountains in passing. They weren't doing anything dangerous of course, but the fact of seeing so many in an area both terrified and mystified the hiking Muggles!"

Straightening her posture she sized Ami up with a distrustful gaze, "Is that so?"

Ami tilted her head to one side, her eyes catching Draco watching Hermione as she worked away. Smiling, she met Daphne's gaze head on, fully aware _they're _the reason she's acting the way she is. After all, many other witches have yet to stop talking about it!

"Look, that's just what I've heard," Ami said in a bored tone, "But if you don't want to do what you're paid to do, then by all means carry on. Never mind the fact there's _twenty _centaurs running about..."

Daphne made a show of rolling her eyes. "Oh stop being so dramatic, really, it's not cute, nor is it gonna make me leave any faster"

"And yet hovering around Draco is accomplishing _what _exactly?" Ami sauntered over to Hermione's desk with a new batch of papers. "_This_ is the real reason I came over here. This came to my office by mistake, Hermione. A bunch of teens were practising their Quidditch skills in an abandoned Muggle Olympic Park. A total of one hundred Muggles sighted them"

"_One hundred?!_" Hermione shrieked.

Ami gulped, "Well it's been sixty odd years since it's use right? According to the Ministry, the Muggles have created some kind of theme park near the location so..."

"Oh right... that makes sense now." Hermione smiled politely before taking the folder, "Thank you Ami. I trust no harm's been done to the Muggles?"

"Yes. Cho should have the Port-key already waiting for the both of you"

Hermione promptly stood up, taking the folder with her, "No, Draco has his fair share of work to do as is... so I'll be on my own"

"But that's one hundred Muggles you need to adjust their memories for!" Ami gasped, "Hermione you can't do that on your-"

She stopped when the door closed in her face.

"Own," she muttered, pushing her way by Daphne, she stormed over to Draco, "You can't let her go by herself, Draco. That's _not _a one-person job!"

"I'm aware of that!" He muttered, standing up, glad he was no longer in any physical discomfort, "Things are just... a little complicated at the moment." And confusing. His brain just wouldn't stop with all these images of Granger now that he thought about having her on a desk. Her eyes, her hands, lips, legs... everything about her had a strong pull over his senses. He'd be an utter fool to let her go on her own. Not when she needs to solve so many of his questions.

"Now Draco, I've told you before don't let her petty little snits give you such grief!" Daphne went to grab his arm, but he pulled away from her just as quickly.

"It's not even about that!" He scoffed, "Now go annoy someone else, I have work to do!"

He slammed the door behind him. Ami smirked, "Not the response you were hoping for isn't it? Aww poor baby,"

Daphne glared at Ami. "Oh shut up! It's because of you why any of this happened!"

"Please, just because Draco's rejected _your _advances once again doesn't mean-"

"I _mean_ I know about the drug! I heard you and your little curly-haired ginger friend jabber on about it! An aphrodisiac? _Really?_" Daphne scoffed, "And they say _I'm _pathetic?!"

Ami furrowed her brows, "How did you-"

"It's not really important how I know is it?! Just know that it's _much _stronger than you anticipated!"

Ami folded her arms, "Don't be ridiculous! It was only for twelve hours! It would've already left the moment he woke up in the morning!"

"Oh yeah? Then explain the _urgency _he went after Granger with?!"

"Because it's his job? Honestly, I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of this..." her nose caught a light scent of tea leaves. Turning her head to the side, she spotted the empty goblet resting on Draco's desk.

"Hang on... did you _Obliviate _him?"

Daphne's eyes flashed, but said nothing.

It was Ami's turn to fume, "I can smell the tea leaves, Daphne. It doesn't take a genius to figure out, you've tampered with his memory! Just what are you trying to accomplish here, Greengrass? And _what _is it you don't want Draco knowing about?"

Daphne sneered, "Oh quit worrying your pretty little head, Winters, you'll only age yourself faster!"

"I swear if you harmed him in any way-"

"Seriously, lighten up!"

"Lighten up?! You're the one standing here _judging _me of my actions and yet, you're the one who changed his memory?! Now _that's _pathetic! Mark my words Greengrass, I'll find out what you did, and when Draco finds out-"

"Oh you won't, and neither will Draco. So this little charade ends here, really, it's unbecoming of you."

"The fact you believe that the truth, whatever it is, won't come out...then _you _are in for a rude awakening!"

She gave Daphne a fleeting glance, and then strolled toward the door shaking her head in disgust. Nowhere near to the disgust she felt toward herself though. She became aware of Hermione's feelings toward Draco from over-hearing her conversation with Fay several months back. Her reaction on New Years, only came about for the sole reason of her not wanting the brunette to have a night with her object of affections under false pretenses. Hermione is a smart girl, and it would be only a matter of time before she found out about the drug if she hadn't already.

Ami never felt so guilty. Guilty and ashamed for having stooped to such a level in the first place. _'Stupid me, I shouldn't have listened to Marietta!'_

"Oh and Ami? One more thing,"

Ami glanced over her shoulder to face Daphne, her eyes widening for a mere second, as she watched the green-eyed witch raise her wand, "_Obliviate!_"

* * *

The closing lift doors echoed in her ears. _'Finally!' _Hermione thought, bringing the files closer to her chest. She swallowed the lump in her throat, glad to have left the chorus of whispers as she bristled her way down the hallway. Like at the dance, she caught many witches looking, pointing, and whispering at her. About her - the newest victim of Draco's charm!

It didn't even come close to the unbearable tension back in her office. It been a solid punch in the gut when she saw Daphne stroking Draco's hair the way she was, and again once she saw how _happy _and peaceful he looked. She wanted to hex Daphne the moment she tossed her that smug smirk, but the moment she locked eyes with Draco all confidence vanished. She became feeble and meek, refusing to believe that the conversation they shared been the truth. How he _wouldn't _consider their kiss gross or disgusting. That he wouldn't hate her as much after the potion's ran its course through his system. How he would like her in return...

Taking several breaths, and offering her praise for the timing of today's field task, Hermione waited for the all-knowing _ding _of the lift as it came to a halt, and spent no time in going to Cho Chang's office for the Port-key.

"Good morning Hermione!" Cho greets with a smile, getting up from her desk. "You're just in time, the Port-key's ready to go just... hang on, is it just you that's going?"

Breathing in through her nose, Hermione nodded sharply. "Correct,"

Perplexed, Cho frowned, "Not even Malfoy will help you? Or any other backup for that matter? There are one hundred Muggles to take into account you know! Using the Obliviate takes a lot of energy!"

Getting annoyed with the girl, Hermione checked the file once again, "Yes Cho I'm aware of the statistics, but really, it's not a big deal whatsoever! Besides, I could use the distraction"

She hadn't meant to say the last sentence out loud. Gulping, she stopped her shifting and braced herself for the pending question from Cho.

"Oh right... the article" was all the ex-Ravenclaw said.

Looking from the tops of her eyes, Hermione closed the file one-handed. "Yeah... so no explanation required so... can we just get on with it?"

"Listen we might've not been close to each other at Hogwarts or anything but for what it's worth I... I've been in your situation before. Twice actually." Cho said with a sad smile. "First with Cedric Diggory, and... the next with Harry Potter. Although not as elaborate, but I'll skip the whole sob story, and just say if you need to talk, I'm here"

She had Fay for that, but her mother taught her proper manners.

"Right, I'll consider that, thank you Cho. So um, where's the Port-key?"

Reluctantly, Cho held out the broken slinky wrapped in a cloth, "I still think you should have someone with you."

"Well what of the Ministry Officials on site? Surely they can help me, so can you please, hand it over?"

"Not to um... be so bold, but there's not many of those who can cast the Memory Charm with such accuracy, as you do, Hermione. In fact, I think only about eight of us Hogwartians managed to do it properly and... even less for those who made the charm stick."

"Cho, please, I'm doing this and there's nothing you can say or do that'll stop me!"

Just when Hermione went to reach for the cloth-covered slinky, a hand latched itself on to her forearm. Long fingers with a dragon ring on the thumb. There is only one person she knows who wears that piece of jewellery. Her body has even started to respond to his proximity.

"And just _what _do you think you're doing?" his voice hummed against the shell of her ear.

_'So much for having a stress-free afternoon'_ Hermione groaned inwardly. Keeping her nerves at bay, she decided to focus on the wall opposite her. She could feel his gaze upon her, but she refused to acknowledge it. She cursed at the hint of a tear welling in her eye.

"Oh... um, morning Malfoy," Cho muttered weakly, her eyes firmly on Hermione's.

"Were you actually gonna let her go by herself? Without a coat in the middle of winter? What kind of Ministry Official are you?" He felt his chivalry would make up for what happened this morning with Daphne.

Cho went to respond, but Hermione cut her off.

"I don't need your pity" she said firmly, yanking her arm away from his grasp. The heat of where his hand touched her arm lingering away, "Nor your help!" She said in a softer tone of voice, hating herself for acting this way, but it was the only way for her heart to remain unaffected.

And just like that, he knew things with Granger were _really_ bad.

"Pity?" He muttered, unable to hide his disappointment, "How is this considered pity?"

Even hearing his soft voice had her shaking. Telling him it was a hint from their earlier conversation wouldn't be wise with Cho present. It's bad enough she knew about the kiss. So Hermione thought of the only thing that made sense, despite it being incredibly lame, it's the better option of the two. Or so she kept telling herself.

"How about no coat in the middle of winter? I mean, a simple Heating Charm can fix that, Draco! Now if you would be so kind and head back to your office, I'm sure your girlfriend's missing you!"

Hermione groaned once again at her slip of tongue, as she's fully aware Draco's _never _dated, much less had an actual girlfriend since he broke up with Pansy several years back. Her stomach flipped at seeing his lips quirk up in a smirk. He only showed her _that _expression a handful times before and it always happened when she let her emotions got the better of her. He found it amusing and down-right _charming, _or so he's said.

_'Okay, maybe I can remedy this after all,' _he thought, studying her intently.

"Okay first off, that's the lamest excuse I've _ever _heard you say!" His tone is light with laughter, "Secondly, it's _our _office, has been for two years now, although I appreciate the accolades." He noted the blush blooming over her cheeks and allowed himself a private grin, "Third, we work in close quarters, you should know that Daphne's not my girlfriend, and never will be! Last, just because you're older than me, doesn't give you the authority to order me around, however you do get rather feisty, and it's kinda charming," he adds with a wink.

_'Oh God Draco, what are you doing to me?!' _she bites down on her lip and slants them to the side.

His eyes dropped to her mouth movement and was yet again, feeling the urge to do that himself, without a care of Chang's presence. The light blush highlighting her cheeks did something to his heart too. Granger never could take a compliment, and he found that even _more _charming. It made her reactions so real and all the more enduring.

"But uh, in all seriousness, Hermione, there's one hundred Muggles to Obliviate, that's over triple the amount of Muggle to wizard ratio, despite being one of the best casters of the spell. You're only putting yourself at unnecessary risk going on your own."

Hermione shivered from his praise of her abilities. Hearing him saying her name pulled on her heart-strings, as he only said it a handful of times before, and each one having a similar result. It didn't come close to the whisper on their special night. A sound she'll never forget as long as she lived.

Draco turned his head to Cho and snapped his fingers, "So let's get the show on the road here, Chang, hand it over"

Hermione, still too stunned to make a move, only watched with curious eyes, as Draco held on to the Port-key with a firm grasp. "Well? Are you just gonna stand there like some bug-eyed pixie, or are we doing this?"

"Bug-eyed pixie?" Hermione echoed, her jaw slack.

Draco flashed her a wide grin, "Your resemblance to that bint Lovegood is uncanny, Granger, do you really think that low of me?"

Hermione shook her head, "Of course not..."

Despite her cheery attitude, he still saw the underlining sadness in her eyes. _'I must've been a right prick...'_

Cho stifled a giggle behind her hand, "Okay you two, that's quite enough! The Auror's can only hold off the Muggles for so long!"

"Right!" Hermione said firmly, looking right at Cho, "You're right, sorry!"

Draco rubbed a finger over his lips, to cover his frown.

"Well anyway, I do have some extra coats for you two to use, so no Heating Charm required" Cho's voice chimed as she handed the two of them the jackets, then she waved her wand around, making the broken slinky glow orange for a second, "And now the Port-key is good to go. Safe travels to the both of you."

Hermione cursed at herself for being all thumbs when it came to putting on her jacket.

"Here, allow me," Draco said, helping her put on her coat. The memory of his hands touching her shoulders been too fresh for her, and so she immediately stepped out of his grasp. She didn't ignore the skip of her heart when his finger brushed against her neck.

"That's okay, I've got it now!" she said, fastened all the buttons, made sure her wand was secure in her pocket before she chanced a look at him. Her heart going a mile a minute.

He held out his hand for her to take, like he did for their dance.

_'Oh Merlin, give me strength!'_ she tentatively reached out to grab his and with a whirl, the two of them were out of Cho's office.

* * *

Landing on the solid ground a mere seconds later, Hermione's knees buckled, and she would've went head first into the ground if it weren't for Draco's hold around her shoulders. She quaked and her stomach swirled, like it had from their Side-Along Apparition, yet this time they landed in the middle of a forest, and not in his bedroom.

_'No... don't think about that!' _she moaned silently to herself as his scent left her feeling light-headed.

"Um..." is all she managed to say, trying her best to escape his grip. "Thanks"

Little did she know, Draco thought the same thing.

_'What the fuck?' _Draco blinked several times and shook his head. He figured with his headache now gone, all his meddled thoughts would become clear, instead he's just hit with _more _confusion.

For instance, for about a half a second there, he thought they landed in his room. That they shared _another _kiss in his room... but that must've been a lie, as he and Granger haven't gone on site for months, that much he _did _remember. It been about an under-aged Wizard using the Imperio Curse to worm his way out of being grounded.

He blamed his sudden interest in wanting Hermione for these thoughts.

First it was her desk.

Now it's his bedroom.

Anymore dangerous thoughts, and he might just have to do something about it.

Combing his fingers through his hair, he looked over to Hermione patiently waiting for him to join her side.

"Are you all right?" She said with a worried expression.

Raising an eyebrow, Draco tossed her his best smirk, one he usually saved for flirting, "I am now that you're looking at me,"

The blush spreading across her face, had him feeling really good. He inched his way over to her, "But I'm sorry,"

"Sorry for what? I don't understand..."

Draco waited until he was a few inches away from her before continuing, "I've had a bad morning. A lot of things going on in my head that doesn't make much sense half the time. I mean, one moment I'm in one place and the next I'm in another, it's bloody frustrating, especially when it concerns you,"

"Me?" Hermione felt stupid for asking the question aloud, but her curious mind was just that, curious. She needed to know why he said such a thing. _'What did Daphne do this time?'_

"Wait, you said... you didn't remember how you got to places? So what... you're having blackouts?"

"Sharp as always!" He said with a shrug, "But yeah I guess you can call it that. I mean, I have this mild concussion, so I don't remember what happened between us after leaving Fudge's office only that... look on your face won't leave me alone! And I know I can act like quite the prick at times, so whatever pain I caused you... please just... tell me"

"You didn't cause me any pain," She said softly, "It was just a misunderstanding. We both agreed that we wouldn't talk about it again. Anyway, they're waiting for us, so..."

But Draco wouldn't let her leave. Not until he got to the bottom of this.

"Now just a moment. What did you mean by that? You're saying you regret it?"

Hermione felt her heart leap into her throat. She looked into his eyes for long minutes before finally shaking her head. "No, I don't regret it." For both things, she couldn't ever regret what happened between them, despite it being the drug's influence. "I only meant it as, nothing good would come from it, so... why talk about it?"

"Well isn't that a cheerful sentiment?" He said sarcastically.

Hermione sighed, "Draco really we shouldn't talk about this now, we have a job to do" in truth, she wanted to avoid the topic altogether. She needed something good to focus on. Something productive, like the one hundred Muggles they're about to Obliviate.

She shook her head and walked off.

Draco shoved both hands into his pockets and watched her leave. "You're a rotten liar, Granger..."

* * *

_Later That Evening..._

Hermione was on her couch reading when Fay came over.

"So um, how did day one go?"

"Too long," Hermione said closing the book and setting it on the side table. She pulled the blanket over the rest of her body and sighed. "And worst of all, he found out I liked him,"

Fay's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, "Oh my God! What... how did he react?"

Hermione chewed on her lip, "Just like I expected him too. Mortified!"

"I doubt that, Hermione, really!"

"No, seriously, he was in my face about it, demanding how and why he would ever do such a thing, actual quote, Fay! And then as luck may have it, Daphne showed up. Doesn't even work on the same floor and yet, there she was!"

Fay rolled her eyes, "Of course she would!"

"Yeah, and well, she wiped his memory of that specific conversation. So Draco now believes he's having blackouts. He actually said to me that, he had suffered a mild concussion. Who knows what she did to make him believe that!"

Fay made a sound of disgust, "Is it too much to wish her dead?"

"Not in the slightest!"

Crookshanks hopped up beside Hermione and began rubbing his head against her leg.

"What happened after that then? Does he not know about your feelings again?"

"No, he knows. In fact, he kept picturing my face, so when we were out on the site together, he asked me if I regretted it. The kiss."

Fay's mouth dropped open, "Wait, kept picturing your face?"

Hermione let out a heavy sigh as she scratched Crookshanks ears, "Yeah I didn't touch on it, only that he said bothered him and so he wanted to know what happened between us"

"Aww, and you thought he doesn't care about you!"

"No Fay, don't make light of it. The aphrodisiac was in his system, remember? None of it was true!"

"Well he wasn't drugged now, was he? And besides, if your sad face bombarded him now, after what, an hour? What's to say he won't get hit with your loveliness lying in the bed next to him when he wakes up tomorrow?"

The blood rushed from Hermione's face, "No... not possible" which is true, as much as she wanted _that _to happen, it wouldn't, plain and simple because she left before he woke up.

"Well maybe not _that _soon, but think about it! Obviously Daphne isn't as good at memory charms as you are if he's already remembering parts of Obliviated conversations after a few hours!"

Hermione couldn't ignore the hope in her heart. If Draco did start remembering her then... then they were into a _real treat._

"It's different, Fay, she _changed _the memory, she didn't _rid _him of it. He'll only see her because she _made _it that way! So can you please... just drop it?" But Hermione couldn't help but wonder... what _if _Draco did start remembering her? Would she be able to face him? Would he react just as negatively?

_'Don't get too far ahead of yourself...' _she chided to herself, with a pout.

Crookshanks mewed at Fay, where Fay reached over to pet him.

"All right, all right, _fine_, I'll leave it alone,"

* * *

**E/N:** There you have it! I know not much happened here, which is probably why it took me so long to get up, but I needed an in between chapter for what happens in the next one :)

Yay research! Given this story takes place in 2002, the Olympic Park in question was from 1948.


	5. Highs & Lows

**A/N:** I am so happy you're all enjoying this story! I can't thank you enough for all your reviews, follows, and faves! I am anxious of how you'll take this chapter though.

* * *

Chapter 5

_One week later_

For days her image plagued him in his sleep. Her twinkling eyes, kiss-swollen lips, flushed face... and anything else he wouldn't have noticed if he weren't standing just inches away from her. The only thing perplexing, is the scenery kept changing on him. They would kiss on the street and end up in his room.

Trying to keep things platonic isn't as easy as he hoped it would, not if her kiss kept nagging him. Three times. He's dreamt of Granger _three _times in these past seven days, the current one he woke up from this very morning! He may not like her on the same caliber she likes him, but damn... can she kiss, his heart would act all funny at the thought of it.

Like the times he thought about shagging her. Although he's confused of _how _he thought of her in that light came about, but Granger deserved more than that. She deserved a bloke to like her for who she is, not if they were sexually compatible or not. She's an excellent work partner, but their personalities clashed too much to actually have a relationship work. Not to mention he had Fudge breathing down their necks no thanks to Rita Skeeter. In fact, several witches stopped being all flirty with him cause of it. Not that he cared. There's many others to choose from.

At least Granger agreed to being his friend, despite how strained _that _conversation been. Those mixed emotions were consuming his daily life, it had to happen. Sure he felt like utter bollocks for breaking her heart, but he just didn't want to give her false hope. That something _good _would come from it. He only wished he had more friends to get another perspective of his situation. He couldn't count on Crabbe and Goyle, as they were busy with their own family businesses and rarely cared about personal matters and he _definitely _didn't want to talk to his mother. He hadn't spoken to Theo since Hogwarts, or Blaise for that matter, and Pansy... well she didn't want anything to do with him after he denied her marriage.

Anyone else at the Ministry made for good conversations at the parties, but nothing more. Perhaps speaking to his mother didn't sound too terrible after all?

"Draco? What colour do you think?"

Propping his head upon one hand, he shifted his eyes over to the blonde beside him. Daphne stood in a black skirt and green bra. She had two blouses in each of her hands, one to match her eyes, the other her bra and suddenly all thoughts of Granger were gone.

"Hmm, I'm not sure..." He leaned backward to see her properly. "I kind of like the way you look right now,"

Daphne never felt so giddy. _Finally _after days of tweaking his mind, her plan is now working in her favour!

"Well aren't you sweet?" She said, curling a golden lock around her finger.

Draco wrinkled his nose, "Don't call me sweet,"

"But you _are_ sweet" she reached over to stroke his hair. "Compassionate too,"

Draco rolled his eyes that time.

Then the door opens.

Daphne allowed herself a private smile. _'On time as always!'_

She turned her head just enough to see Granger's eyes widen. She nearly dropped her files and coffee, but the swot recovered quickly, muttering something incoherent and leaving.

"Oops!" Daphne giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. "I forgot to lock the door," she gave Draco a sideways glance, waiting to see what he would do. He rubbed his chin and dropped his gaze to the floor.

"You should go, you know, before Fudge sees you"

She didn't have any plans on staying now that Granger saw her how she wanted.

"Oh very well," Daphne said with a pout, "Catch you later!" with a wink and a light peck on his cheek she left.

* * *

It took a while for things to return to normal. Well, as normal as it's always is for Hermione. She found in these past seven days, she still couldn't get over their night together. Whether it be a whiff of his cologne as he walks by her, or the electric zap from a small graze of his fingers against hers when he passed her a mug of hazelnut coffee. Her heart lurched every _single _time, she would focus on non-existant spots on the wall just to avoid his gaze. To top things off, they did their chat of mixed signals, and in turn, developed a friendship.

Friend...

The word left a bad taste in her mouth, much like it did whenever she saw Daphne hanging off him. Gone were his harsh dismissals, and bored stares... no, Daphne has _officially _wormed her way into his affections, gloating at every chance she got.

Like she did twenty minutes ago. Seeing her standing in nothing but a bra and skirt and a _very _pleased looking Draco beside her.

She caught his grey eyes for one second before deciding to help herself to a second breakfast in the food court, where she is now. Desperately trying to rid herself of that image.

Hermione bit down on her tongue and breathed out a slow breath.

"No offense, but you look like you're about to hurl,"

Opening her eyes she's met with Fay's concerned look.

Taking a sip of her bottled water, Hermione shook her head, "It's nothing..."

"You're working on your files in the food court and _not_ your office and it's only half past nine, and not noon, tells me otherwise, Hermione. What happened this time?"

She cringed at the words _this time_. There only been two other incidents involving Daphne. First one, she wanted his opinion on what perfume smelled best against her skin. Second involved taking him somewhere private for lunch.

"She was in the office wearing nothing but a skirt."

Fay's eyes popped and her jaw dropped.

"So _yeah _I didn't feel like working in that environment,"

Fay took a seat beside her, "Oh, Hermione..."

Hermione took more sips of water and wrote a few lines before she spoke again, "You know it's better this way, that he doesn't know we slept together."

"Better?! How in the world is _that _better?"

Straightening her posture, she turned to Fay. "Well, of my observations... well, actually it's more like, I've overheard his Floo call, but that's beside the point. Draco's never... _ever _been with a girl twice,"

"Really?" Fay scoffed, "I find that _very _hard to believe..."

Shifting in her seat Hermione went back to her parchment, "It's true... and it's why Daphne's trying so hard. She... she wants Draco to sleep with her for _real._" Her throat became dry where she helped herself to another mouthful of water.

"Hang on, does that mean you can sleep with him _again_?"

Hermione choked, violently. Fay smirked and patted her friend on the back, "Now wouldn't _that _be a hoot?" Fay went on with a gleam in her eye, "Daphne goes through all this trouble for nothing, and in turn, he might sleep with you... again!"

"You're forgetting one _minor _detail, Fay..." Hermione muttered, rubbing her throat. She wouldn't allow her brain to take that dangerous road, "Draco doesn't feel that way toward me."

Fay's brows knitted together, "What? You _talked _to him? About your relationship of all things? Since when? You didn't even want to _dance _with him!"

"I know, and in answer to your question, it happened just after the weekend on Monday"

"As in yesterday?"

Hermione nodded weakly, "Yeah and I didn't tell you because... well, it was a bit to take in..." She shook her head quickly, "No... it's just a lot to take in actually. I'm _still _taking it in..." her voice has become cracked. Her chest started to shake from holding back her sobs.

Fay rubbed Hermione's back, "Well you have me, Hermione,"

"I know, and I can't thank you enough."

She reached over and took a hold of her friend's hand. Now all she needed is a distraction. "So... tell me about your weekend,"

* * *

_Another week passes_

Just when she and Draco got into the groove of their friendship _this _happens. She's smacked right in the head of what she can't have...

Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes, and her chest hurt, at the sight of them. Daphne sat, perched on his lap, arms around his shoulders and body far too close for her liking. Kissing.

They are _kissing_.

God how she missed those lips against hers. It felt like a life-time ago, but in reality, it's only sixteen days. Sixteen days ago, when he saw her as a girl. Held her like his life depended on it and kissed her with such passion...

A passion that never really was his.

One tear trailed down her cheek. _'He needs a drug to be interested in you'_

Hermione shuddered, trying her best to dismiss the dark emotion from consuming her.

_'Keep a level head Granger,'_

Bringing her files closer to herself, Hermione kept her eyes set on the all-familiar invisible spot on the wall and walked over to her desk. She misjudged the distance and hip-checked the corner. Cursing under her breath, she dropped all her files on the floor.

Daphne whirled around livid.

"UGH! Just what do you think you're doing? Don't you believe in knocking?!"

His eyes were on her. She could feel it. Her hands were trembling and her breathing became ragged. She recalled her mantra of keeping a level head and lifted her chin high, doing her best not to show emotion, "I work here Daphne, I don't need to knock" she felt an unpleasant tug in her stomach and her throat started to moisten. Is she gonna be sick? Her eyes drifted to gauge Draco's reaction. He looked agitated.

_'So much for being friends...' _Hermione thought sadly, placing the fallen papers on her desk, "Besides Fudge is looking for you, Daphne."

"Oh I'm sure he is!" Daphne spat.

She hopped off Draco and strolled over to Hermione, stopping her just inches before she got to her seat. She leaned in close to her ear so Draco couldn't hear.

"I've told you before, Granger. You will _never _fit in Draco's life. He is mine and there is nothing you can do about it"

And she left. Huffing, Hermione braved a glance over to Draco, to see him scowling and rubbing his lip with his finger.

.

The metallic taste of blood flooded his mouth. Bloody bint bit him and it's all Granger's fault. If she hadn't walked in at precisely that time, then Daphne wouldn't feel the need to sink her teeth in his lip.

"Thanks for that!" He said, not looking in her direction.

"Well some of us would like to _keep _breakfast down," came her equally irate response, surprising even herself of the tone. She hated feeling jealous. She _hated _being only good enough for his friendship. She _hated _how she fell for him and not someone else. Someone safe. Someone capable of loving another being without hating himself for it.

Looking into her files, she hoped that Draco would brush off the topic and went on with his work. She couldn't stomach another emotional conversation.

Draco smirked and got up from his desk. "I doubt you'd think so if it were _you _on my lap," He saw her pause and then sat himself at the corner of her desk so he could look at her properly.

Hermione took in a deep breath, trying to remain as stoic as possible. Draco wouldn't dream of flirting her so openly. No doubt this is Daphne's newest form of cruelty, turning her emotions toward him, against her. She didn't want to know how the blonde accomplished such a thing. Potion? Spell? Whatever it is, Hermione didn't like it. Using too much magic could do more harm than good. Both for her heart and for Draco's mind.

_'I need to figure out how to counter-act them' _she thought firmly, trying her best in keeping her head down. If she looked his way, then she would try and imagine herself on his lap, kissing him, and _that _isn't good at all.

"Would you mind? I need the space," her voice became oddly high, and her nose caught his cologne. Heat rose to her cheeks.

"Ah you're blushing! That could only mean one thing..." he lowered his head down to her level, stopping a few inches away, "I'm right,"

Her chest doubled in weight this time. She rubbed her forehead, in a half attempt to distract her body from such weird sensations. Weird, yet on the same lines, pleasant. "Whatever, not like you really care anyway..."

She didn't realize how close he stood, until she looked at him again. An audible gasp escaped her lips. Her heart jumping and that tug in her stomach flipped again.

All she could do, is watch as Draco reach over to tuck a hair behind her ear, "Oh I care... very much so"

His hand felt just as warm as she remembered. Warm and so comforting. She wanted nothing more than to lean into his touch and sigh. Relishing in the singing of her blood and bones. To sink herself into his grasp and ravish him.

"Tell me you wouldn't love for me to kiss you right now..."

Curse his hot and cold behaviour. Curse her hopeful heart for wanting that very thing.

_'Curse you Daphne!'_

"That's enough!" She said, knocking his hand away. Her cheek already feeling the cool air of winter. Her tears already making reappearance. She felt his hand on her face again and then, he dragged her mouth toward his.

Meanwhile, just on the other side of the door, stood Daphne, with her wand poised. Her grin positively wicked. Who knew the Imperius Curse could be _so much fun _to use? She thanked Granger for giving her the opportunity to cast it.

Giggling, she flicked her wrist, effectively disengaging the spell, and waited for the show to begin.

* * *

Her hands acted on their own accord as she held his face close, her lips attacking his with long pecks. Tasting.

Again. Finally she is kissing Draco again and despite her doubts, she didn't couldn't form the strength to push him away. To save herself from the inevitable hurt. Obviously it's what Daphne wanted, but she really didn't care. It felt so good.

Then in a blink of an eye, it was over.

Draco pulled away, his eyes wide. Hermione could feel her heart already mourning at the loss of him.

"What the fuck?!"

He thought the blackouts stopped.

Looking around the room, he saw Daphne nowhere in sight, and only Granger. It was just like the first time he kissed her. His lips were buzzing. His breathing erratic. It's a lovely feeling, but no, he needed to focus on how this came about.

No... not a blackout... he remembered. Yes, Granger dismissed Daphne saying that Fudge demanded her presence and then... then he felt _it_. The Imperius Curse. There is no denying it. Granger must've _cursed _him to get what she wanted!

"You sodding bitch!" He snapped, his gaze deadly.

Startled, Hermione almost fell out of her chair, "I... I didn't..." her throat constricted and she shook her head, "I didn't do anything!"

"The _hell _you didn't! I was on the other side of the room not a moment ago! With Daphne I might add. But no, you couldn't have that, you had to tell her to go away so you... you could have me."

Her mouth fell opened, in complete utter disbelief. "What?!"

"Oh don't play innocent with me! I felt it! You cursed me!"

_Curse..._

Hermione felt her chest cave in this time. So she was right! Daphne _did _curse him! For what reason? Did she feel intimidated? To sink _this _low so Draco would hate her?

_Hate..._

Her skin prickled and her breathing stilled. No... not again! She couldn't bear having Draco hating her like all those years ago in Hogwarts.

Hermione kept shaking her head, refusing to believe it true, "No! No I would never... never hurt you like that! _Ever!_"

Draco scoffed rudely, "You say that, but you want me as well, don't you?"

Too stunned to say anything, Hermione could only watch him go on with his rant.

"Merlin you're just like everybody else in this sodding place! You would do _anything _to get me to sleep with you. Even if it means... _cursing _me! Do you have any idea how fucking _pathetic _that is? And to think... I actually wanted to be friends with you!"

NO! He can't throw away their friendship. It just started growing!

Getting out of her chair, she approached him, wanting him to see the truth, but Draco kept dodging her attempts to grab him. "Will you _piss off _already?!"

"Stop it! Stop and just listen to me!"

"And what, spout off more lies? No thanks!"

The door opened a second time, where Hermione spot Daphne standing in the doorway, and immediately she saw red. How _dare _Daphne to show her face! How _dare _she pretend like she's all innocent.

"Forgot my _wand_." Daphne drawled, strolling over to Hermione's desk, pretending to lift the brunette's wand as her own, and then tossed Hermione an evil smile, "_So sorry _for the interruption. Carry on" and then she left.

Hermione wished she had the power to attack the blonde. Or have the ground open up and swallow her whole, if Draco's dark gaze didn't already kill her. Is this really happening? Has Daphne successfully thwarted Draco into hating her? What could she do? Nothing she could say or do would change his belief. Not without proof at least.

"So that's it then?" She said, her voice high-pitched, "You're just gonna push me away without explaining anything to you?"

"_What's _there to explain, Granger?" He walked over, getting real close, "YOU _cursed _me!"

"WITH WHAT WAND?!" She barked back, flailing her arms about, "My wand is on my desk! How could I _conduct _you without it?!"

"You're a smart girl, I'm sure you've _figured __out _a way to change that"

Her mouth dropped open. Did he _really _just say that? Did he honestly think that _low _of her?

No...

Hermione shook her head, "This isn't you!"

"I thought the same thing, but then again, it's all the same for you girls isn't it? You're all in some competition of who can reel in a bloke for a quick fuck"

SMACK

Her hand stung from the impact. Her eyes wide.

She hit him. She _actually _smacked Draco right across the face. Ashamed and of what she did, she bolted out of the room without looking back, crying.

Draco hung his head, covering his eyes with the tips of his fingers.

_Quick fuck?_

Merlin he wanted to Crucio himself for saying such a thing. Granger is over and beyond that. She's the type that marry for love. That would have _sex _for love. But hell, he's just so angry for being played, the words were out before he could stop them. He balled his fist and rammed it right in the wall.

.

Fay didn't say a word to her that night, she just held a crying Hermione in her arms. Crookshanks curled up on his Master's lap, mewing.

"I really hate her now!" Fay snapped at the ginger cat. "How dare she curse him? She actually cursed him, Crooks,"

Crookshanks mewed again, kneading his paws in Hermione's thigh.

"He hates me," Hermione moaned, every part of her body felt torn in half. Torn, rippled, stabbed, whatever else fitting. "Draco actually _hates _me"

Fay sighed, still stroking Hermione's back, "Don't worry Hermione. We'll figure this out. Daphne won't get the best of us for long..."

* * *

In the days that followed, Hermione did her best to avoid him by the means of working in the food court, as Fudge refused her working from home. The only good thing about this week, Daphne and troupe were away on a field study, dealing with Trolls. Hermione felt triumphant at the blonde's protests. One could only hope one of those Trolls actually does her in.

Another downside for Hermione, however, she's landed herself with a massive tension headache. She closed her eyes and moaned, trying out some over the counter drugs to alleviate the pain, but it was useless. Trying some Lavender oil and potions and they didn't work for her either. _Nothing _worked.

"Are you sleeping properly?" Fay said setting a mug down in front of her friend.

Hermione sighed, "What do _you _think Fay? My mind is too chaotic to shut off enough for me to sleep!" Then she spotted the mug, trying to catch a whiff of it, but smelled nothing. "What's that?"

"Oh..." Fay shoved the mug toward Hermione, "My Mother said ginger root is perfect for any ailments, you know nausea, headache, upset stomach, and well, with all the other stuff we've tried, what do we have to lose?"

.

The tea worked for the first couple of days and then she started to get other symptoms too. She felt very tired most of the time and had aches all over her body, usually centering around her chest and stomach area. Then her migraines came back, and it only got worse once she neared Draco. Unable to distance herself any longer, she went to her office. She didn't know what to expect as their last squabble ended in tears. Her heart lurched at the thought of it.

But Draco didn't say anything to her. Hell, he didn't even _look _in her direction. He just carried about his business as usual.

_'Just like it was back in Hogwarts...'_

Covering her yawn with the back of her hand, Hermione noticed she just read the same line four times. Glancing over to the clock, she spotted the time, _1:07PM_. She's in for a _long _day!

Draco heard her sigh.

It's been like this for eight days now. No more morning greetings. No more chats. No more... normalcy. Granger also stopped humming her song when she wrote in her reports. She stopped tapping her quill... all her annoying habits just ended. All that's heard is the scratching of her quill on the parchment.

"Is this really how it's gonna be?!" He said finally, having had enough of the silence.

Startled, Hermione turned. She's surprised he's talking to her, but she refused to show him any reaction, keeping her best, bored voice, "What are you on about?"

"You know _damn _well what I'm on about, Granger! Eight days! Eight _sodding _days and you haven't said a bloody word to me!"

Hermione's stomach tugged, "I was under the impression _you _wanted me to _piss off_. So... why should I talk to you?"

Meshing his teeth together he snarled, drumming his fingers atop his desk. Granger spoke once more.

"Really, you made it abundantly clear you want nothing to do with me, so really... what is _your _deal?!"

Throwing some parchments to the side, she reached for another textbook.

"My deal is you!"

He got up from his desk and stormed over to her, "Are you ever gonna apologize? You know, grovel for my forgiveness?"

"ME? _Apologize _to you?!" Hermione scoffed, she purposefully ignored his grovel comment, "No because I have nothing to BE sorry for!"

Draco licked his teeth in annoyance, "Oh _yes _you do! You _used _me!"

"OH for crying out loud!"

She got up from her desk, grabbed her papers, but Draco stopped her, taking a hold of her hands, "I don't think so!"

"LET GO OF ME!" Hermione snapped.

"NO!"

"I swear Malfoy if you don't-"

"Malfoy?" struck from her sudden choice of name for him, he let her go.

Hermione gave him a disdainful look up and down, "What? It's _your _name isn't it?"

Draco narrowed his eyes, "Not the one _you _use!"

Her heart fluttered of his recognition, the tears once again resurfacing, "Yes well, it's been eight days as you said, and I've had _plenty _of time to think about things!"

He took hold of her arm again. She tried to desperately wriggle her arm free, "You... you are not the person I know at all! He wouldn't _ever _accuse me of using such a thing against him to get what I want! EVER! No matter how much I wanted it! I would _never _do it without your consent! Now get your hands off of me!" Hermione roared, using her leg to kick him in the shin.

"Oi!" Draco barked, releasing his hold on her.

Hermione flipped her hair over her shoulder and then stormed off.

* * *

More days go by, and before Hermione realized it was already one week into February. The Ministry is in full swing in preparation for the upcoming Valentine Gala, and things are still tense with Draco. In fact, she's seen less and less of him as each day passes, now knowing he wants _her _to apologize.

"I don't see why they should bother with a Gala," Hermione sighed on one Saturday afternoon luncheon with Dean and Fay. "It's not like it's for anyone's benefit"

Dean frowned, watching Hermione stroke herself, "You all right? Do you have heart-burn or something?"

Hermione shook her head, "I don't think so, but ugh... my chest... it's tender."

"Are you still ill?"

Hermione dropped her gaze down, but didn't answer. Fay inched closer, "Hermione it's been what... almost two weeks? Go see a Healer! This isn't right!"

"My appointment is in three days, on the day of the Gala."

* * *

_Her skin felt so warm under his touch, her pulse rapid against his lips, and her moans... Merlin her moans were sensational, easily the best sound he's ever heard._

_"Draco..."_

_Her hips shifted against him, her cloth-covered centre rubbing against his stiff member, the ache within his length doubling its intensity. Her legs wrapped so hard around him, grinding herself constantly, made it difficult for him to concentrate._

_He propped himself up to gaze down at the beauty beneath him. Her brilliant blue eyes, blonde hair, and coy smile._

_Daphne..._

_"Want something, love?"_

_Blush blossomed all over her face and skin, but she turned away embarrassed. He found that odd, as Daphne never been a shy one. Pushing down the weird feeling, and bent down to kiss her, while slipping his hand inside her knickers. His cock twitched once more at the little hair found there._

_His heart hammered away within his ribcage from his finger gliding through her damp folds. Her breathy gasp sending blissful jolts straight to his heart. She is just so responsive._

_Yet the longer he stared at her, thrashing about, the more her image changed. Starting with her roots, her golden locks became dark, luscious golden brown curls. Her once blue eyes deepened to a brown. Thin lips turned puffy and swollen. Her chest increased in size and hips grew a little wider._

_Blinking once, the answer became more clear to him._

_Hermione now lay in Daphne's spot, and he wasn't at all that put-off by it, rather he felt quite ecstatic of having her in his bed. Giving himself a private smirk, bending back down, he took her nipple within his mouth and sucked gently._

_Her high-pitched whine echoed in his ears and he increased the rhythm of his fingers. It felt so good having her underneath him like this, shifting and moaning. But damn, he wanted this to last longer than a few minutes._

_He then unhooked her legs from around his waist to remove the last article of her clothing, allowing himself a good look at her quim for the first time. Saliva flooded his mouth before he spent no time diving in, latching his lips around her clit. His taste-buds sang from her divine taste, and like a switch, he gave her all the skill he had, to make her feel good and pleasured._

_Her shifting, and heavy panting mixed with some humming told him her end was near. With a final swipe of his tongue, she cried out for him. With little restraint he had, he propped his head just enough to look down upon her._

_Granger was still there. Chest heaving, eyes glistening, and completely covered in a light sheen of sweat. He wouldn't have any complaints if death claimed him now._

_"I... um..." was all she said before she turned away from embarrassment._

_"Don't... don't be afraid," he said, running his fingers through her damp hair, and tipped her head back to face him properly. "It's completely natural to feel this way..."_

_He watched her suck in her lip, too inviting for her own good, with her innocent look, filled with unspoken trust and care... and before he could help himself, he was kissing her again, swallowing her moan as he pushed more into her. Trying to relieve _some _of the ache between his legs._

_Granger..._

.

Draco woke up in a cold sweat. He can feel the faint buzz of his skin as the remnants of Granger's phantom image dissipated.

_'What the fuck was that?!'_

He and Granger haven't spoken since her unexpected attack on him and his brain goes and does _this_?

Drawn to the morning light cascading from his window and across his room, he lay there, motionless in his bed, watching as the chirping birds swooped by his window.

The last time he had a sex dream, been when he was fifteen. He caught Pansy changing in the Prefect's Bathroom one day, and the following evening in his blissful slumber, his mind replayed the scenario to work in his favour. Positioning his ex on her knees, worshiping every inch of his cock.

Yet with this current dream, it wasn't triggered by a what if scenario, but of a real-life circumstance. Not one to fixate on the details of his one night stands, Draco felt unnerved of what his brain created about his co-worker. Her face, her touches, voice... everything about her is now forever branded into his memory.

It was bad enough when her tear-filled eyes plagued him, because he's one-hundred percent certain he wouldn't be able to look at Hermione in the eye without replaying those provocative images. Especially when he's supposed to be upset at her for tricking him!

Feeling a light brush of the cold winter air from his open window, Draco breathed a long and slow huff, rubbing the heel of both his palms into his eye sockets to rid the lids of sleep and sat up properly. Swinging his feet over the edge of the bed, he was immediately aware of another thing that hasn't happened since he was a teen, waking up with a hard on.

_'Fuck!'_

Pushing himself to his feet, he made his way to his en suite bathroom, to rid himself of his current predicament, when he stepped on something sharp but not enough to break the skin.

"What the-?"

Bending to pick the offending object, he placed it in his palm for a better inspection. A long, thin metal bobby-pin with a row of white rhinestones. Too cheap for the likes of Daphne, Draco surmised they must've come from his previous _failed _conquest, Susan Bones from the Christmas Party.

With careful inspection, he found four others scattered near the foot of bed, giving him a total of five pins. How had he missed these before or the house-elves for that matter? Susan was over a month ago!

"Oh nice to see you're alone for a change!"

Draco felt all the hair on his body stand on end at hearing his Mother's voice.

Setting the pins on the side table, he instantly sat back down on his bed, folding both hands over his lap. The tension between his legs intensifying to the point of pain.

"Good morning to you as well, Mother..." he didn't bother to hide his displeasure of her arrival.

Narcissa folded her arms before walking to the room to face her son.

"Now Draco, there's no need for that attitude! I'm simply saying, it is nice to see, in the times that I do come up, you're not with anyone. Although apart of me wishes you'd _stop _the nonsense and-"

"Really, you're gonna start on this again?" He sighed, itching his throat while desperately trying to think of something disgusting to ebb the ache away. "I don't even _have _a girl with me and you're lecturing away... haven't for about a month, in case you must know!"

He couldn't see himself doing more either. He wouldn't do such a thing to Daphne. It's bad enough he visualized another witch.

Narcissa inhaled sharply, placing a hand on her son's shoulder, "You know I'm only looking out for you. I want you happy!"

"I _am _happy, Mother," he said, keeping his gaze down, to make sure his arm covered the bulge in his pajama bottoms properly. "Honest..."

"No, I don't think you are..." she takes a seat beside him. Draco closed his eyes, cursing his luck under his breath.

"Mother," Draco said firmly, pressing his fingers of his unoccupied hand into his eye this time. "Just _don't_."

Narcissa frowned, then reached over to place a hand on Draco's shoulder, "Draco..."

"Look I really need to get to work, so... can you please tell me what is it you're here for? I'd really like to take a shower" he physically cringed of the urgency in his tone.

Narcissa reluctantly dropped her hand from him, "I'm hosting a Valentine's Day party this evening. You're welcome to attend,"

"Can't, Fudge has all of us employees already down for his Gala."

"Right, of course..." she have his knee a light smack, "Well if you ever need to talk..."

"I _know_, but it's fine. I am okay."

"Of course. Have a good day, Draco," and then stood up and left. The moment the door closed, Draco was up, out of his clothes and into his shower. Pumping away the maddening strain, and not bothering to fight off Granger's flushed cheeks and breathy moans playing in his head.

* * *

She always hated getting blood tests done. They always made her feel ill and she did not want to vomit the little breakfast that she ate, but she needed answers. Why won't these migraines go away? And why is her whole body starting to ache?

"Good day, Hermione" her Healer of five years, Jared Matheson said in his professional voice.

Hermione sat up straight in her chair waiting for him to sit.

"How can I help you today?"

Hermione exhaled softly, "Well for about five days now, I've had these migraines. Usually when I get them in the winter they leave after a day, and rarely give me much pain. However, until recently, I got nauseated, and felt really tired. A friend suggested I try ginger root tea, and that's helped, but only at first. They still show up, sometimes even more intense than the last. I even started to get an ache in my chest"

She stared to rub the spot just above her breast, _'Just like now...'_

Jared watched her intently, "All over the chest or just in spots?"

Hermione dropped her hand, "Spots and it's more so the left than the right, and it's not painful, just... like a mild discomfort. It comes and goes really."

He wrote away on his clipboard, "Mild, so on a scale of one to ten... ten being excruciating, one being nothing, how do you describe the pain?"

"I'd say a six. Maybe six and a half,"

"Okay, any other discomfort? Neck or shoulders? With migraines they tend to focus around that area"

"A little, but that's more like a four,"

"Right so moving on, and this may seem strange, but um have you considered into taking daily vitamins? What with these winter months, it's hard to always get the recommended daily nutrition. Vitamin D we usually get from the sun for instance. Other's can develop iron deficiency, low calcium... fatigue so it's not that rare for such things to happen. No matter what age you are,"

She shook her head, "I... never thought of it. Taking vitamins I mean," Hermione felt a weight lift from her shoulders. If her problem was just a vitamin defiance, then yeah she'll be better in no time!

He nodded, "Right well, then if that's all there is, I'll take some blood from you, run this to the lab and we'll see what is the problem"

Hermione held out her arm. Watching Jared go to work for a few seconds before she saw him lift the needle.

"Squeamish?" He said, dabbing her arm with alcohol.

Hermione nodded, closed her eyes and hummed a tune to herself.

"All right," Jared patted her forearm, "You can look now," he enclosed the tiny tube of blood in a container, "Now the lab shouldn't take more than twenty minutes, so have yourself a seat in the waiting room and we'll call you when it's ready." With a flick of his wand, it was gone.

Hermione looked at the Band-Aid and then looked at him. "Thanks um, could you tell me where the bathroom is?" Despite having already gone this morning, she decided with her nerves on haywire, she needed to go again.

"It's just down the hall, second door on your left." He went back to updating her files.

After leaving, she felt with the little time she had to kill, she decided to go down to the main floor for a snack.

* * *

_Twenty minutes later..._

Hermione felt considerably better by the time she got back to Jared's office. He stood there, holding a few bottles and suddenly Hermione felt her cheerfulness transform back into fear. More so than when she did before the appointment. Are _all _those bottles for her?

"Ah Hermione, you're just in time," Jared lifted one of the bottles. "Your sample just came back,"

She didn't like his tone of voice. She eyed the bottles and then back to him again, "Were you right? Do I have a vitamin deficiency?" She hoped with the six bottles before him, it's for which is the best option for her to take.

A small smirk played on his lips, "Um, not exactly. Here,"

Now she was starting to worry. Why couldn't he just tell her what's wrong? Eying his smirk warily, and then the bottle he placed in her hands, nodding to her. She didn't know what to think of his semi-cryptic behaviour until she looked down.

Her stomach flipped and she lost the function to breathe.

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, "But these are prenatal vitamins..."

"_Exactly _Hermione,"

Moving her eyes but not her face, she gulped.

Jared handed her a pamphlet. Her eyes fixed on the words, _Your Baby And You, A Beginner's Guide To Parenthood, _and she can feel her breakfast wrap swirling around.

"I'd say a congratulation's in order,"

* * *

**E/N:** As awkward as it might've been the dream plays key importance to him remembering things :) and I'm sure you're all thinking that was a low blow of Daphne, but she's just a girl willing to do anything to get the man of her dreams! Draco getting upset at Hermione was also planned, but fear not, it won't be for long ;) Also, I know Hermione is a little weak-willed at the moment, but she's just been emotionally drained.


	6. Just Perfect

**A/N:** So sorry for the delay in updating... I really do try to get these chapters out as quickly as I can, but life gets in the way at times. The response of last chapter made me really happy, and I'm anxious of how you'll take this one. It's a little shorter than the other chapters.

Thanks for all who reviewed, faved, and followed! I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

* * *

Chapter 6

Hermione utilized the corner of her eye to watch him. Busy working with his reports. She could've sworn he looked her way the odd time, but knew in her heart, it is just her imagination.

Pressing a hand to her abdomen, and released a slow breath. She couldn't believe it. A baby. She's having a baby. _Draco's _baby. Jared was so happy for her, she didn't have the heart to say it was a result of a one night stand where the man she was with had no recollection of the event. Helping herself to some water, she continued on reading the pamphlet Jared gave her. Frowning at all the symptoms she could experience throughout the developments of the fetus. Her eyes straying now and then to make sure Draco wasn't watching her.

"What's with you?" came his voice.

Hermione felt all the hairs on the back of her neck rise. Surprised that he was watching her. Quickly dropping her hand and locking up her pamphlets in her desk drawer, she chanced a glance to him. He looked as miserable as she felt, if it weren't for his eyes. Tugging at her heart-strings and warming her belly she _knew _what that look meant. Guilt. But there's a big difference between feeling guilty than actually admitting he was out of line.

Curse her heart for not being strong enough to stay angry at him.

"It's nothing" she said softly, before going back to her reports.

He would've believed her hadn't been for the lack of gleam in her eyes. Sad. She was just so _sad _all the time. He didn't expect to care... but hell, have these days of silent treatment been torture. He thought eight days been bad enough but she's avoided him for the following two weeks since _that _conversation.

Okay so he was out of line when he said those things to her, but surely by now she would've gotten over it! She did back in Hogwarts, why is now so different? He didn't do apologies.

He didn't know if it was because it's Valentine's Day, but he actually missed talking to her. Even though it wasn't anything deep, her voice had this sense of calmness Daphne's never had. Yet with the lusty image his brain teased him with this very morning... he didn't know if he could keep things, neutral. If anything, he _blamed _this day for that dream.

His eyes caught her biting her lip, and the memory of her lying in his bed under him flashed across his vision again. Even her soft sigh had his blood pumping. Why does his brain keep torturing him like this? Any other time he would've disregarded such images and carried about his business, but something about her sad eyes, nagged at him and he couldn't bring himself to dismiss her.

Heck, it'd sure brighten up his dull-arse day.

Draco cleared his throat, and casually drummed his fingers atop his desk, "Your eyes tell me otherwise, Granger"

Blinking Hermione turned in her seat, surprised of his comment. Her heart tensing when she met his eyes. Heat rose to her cheeks and she turned her head away, "I'm fine. I just have a lot of things on my mind."

Rubbing a finger over his lips, he pondered her response for a moment. They needed to move on. They had to settle this once and for all, "Yeah... me too,"

However his thoughts weren't about the harsh words spoken those weeks ago. More of soft skin, blissful sighs and a flushed face with pouting lips. Clearing a light tickle in his throat, he waited patiently for her to look at him again, but she didn't. She just worked away on her reports. So with a huff of breath he got up from his desk and sauntered over to face her properly to get the matter settled once and for all.

Hermione stilled her writing when she saw him encroach on her space. Just like the last time when he did this, Hermione felt quite nervous.

"Look, can you please just _not _do this?" She offered casually, still unable to look him in the eye. "Fudge needs these done within the hour"

"And what exactly do you think I'm doing, Granger?" He countered instead. "I only walked over,"

Frowning she tried to remain unaffected. _'Figures he would answer like that...'_

"Can't you just answer like a normal person?" her voice became very small. Giving up on her mental note to not look at him, by tilting her head just enough to see his eyes, "Must you always twist the question back to me? You're the one who didn't want anything to do with me, and yet-"

"Right!" He waved his arms, to emphasize his meaning, "That's exactly right! And also why I know you were upset! You're still hung up on it,"

"Well _sorry _for being human," she spat. Smacking the folder closed. How dare he blame her of being upset! He implied she was desperate! She wanted to leave the office. To slink into an unoccupied room to complete the stack. She couldn't bare being around him anymore than he did for her.

Draco rolled his eyes, and balled his fists, "You didn't let me finish!"

It was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes, "Why should I? It's more of the same _shit_ anyway! And sorry, but _no _I don't quite fancy being harped at. I just got rid of my headache. So piss off!"

Putting her thoughts into motion, she made her way out of the office, but Draco took hold of her arm.

"Hang on a minute! It wasn't even..." he trailed off and combed a hand through his hair before meeting her with an agitated stare, "You know what they say about _assuming _things don't you Granger?! Makes an arse out of you and me! And that's what you're doing, right now! Honestly woman the way you exaggerate things-"

"I am NOT exaggerating!" Too upset and annoyed to catch his use of the Muggle saying, Hermione got up from her chair and took two steps toward him, her eyes narrowed, "You implied I was desperate! You... you..."

The tears were already forming in the corners of her eyes, but she refused to let them overrule the situation and so lifted her chin and did her best to keep a straight face, "_You_ twisted what I felt for you into something malicious! So don't you stand there and tell me how I should feel!"

She waited for his response. Waited and waited but nothing happened. He just stood there, with a faraway look on his face. Using his distraction to her advantage, she slipped her arm his grasp just as the door opened, and in walked Ami, holding files.

"Here's the reports from this morning for you, Hermione, all signed and ready-OH!" Ami blushed, "Sorry, am I interrupting?"

"No." Hermione said firmly, walking over to the blonde and taking the folder, "Thank you,"

"Are you-"

"I'm _fine _Ami," Hermione huffed before abruptly leaving the room.

Leaning up against the door, she exhaled a slow breath, allowing herself a private cry and a light graze on her abdomen.

"God Draco... what are you doing to me?"

The only redeeming quality of the day, is it being cut short for the evening's Gala. Not that Hermione planned on going. She couldn't stomach another party.

.

"Well that was odd," Ami said with a frown. Her eyes settled on Draco, still standing in the middle of the room, looking dumb-founded, hoping for an explanation, "Care to explain what that was all about?"

"None of your fucking business" he muttered trying to keep his face indifferent. Bloody Granger didn't give him a chance to speak! One of those annoying habits of being right. Yet that wasn't the only thing nagging him. The moment his fingers touched her skin, he went back in time. Different than what played in his slumber just this morning, the incident involved what he believed, her hands and his belt. How he took hold of them and pressed them into his pillows before bending down to kiss her.

Just how far is his subconscious is taking this? It's just like when they did that side-along Apparition last month, when he thought he saw Hermione standing in his room. Where he _kissed _her. Salazar help him. Daphne... he slept with _Daphne_ not Hermione.

The look on Ami's face also annoyed him. Much like it does when she asked her questions about Hermione, like she tried to push him toward her. Just what exactly is her intentions with that anyway?

"You're still here?"

"Don't you give me that, Draco Malfoy!" Ami folded her arms and narrowed her eyes, "What asinine comment did you say to Hermione _this _time?"

"I told you, it's none of your _fucking _business!"

"It sure as _fuck _is when she leaves the room in tears, you dickwad! What else am I supposed to think?! Seriously, would it kill you to be a little less _crass _and more empathetic? Honestly it's not doing _anybody _any good, especially Hermione if you hold this stupid grudge!"

Like everyone else on the stupid floor, they know about what happened, thanks to Daphne and her gossip-loving friend, Tracy Davis. How Fudge didn't find out was a miracle. And who is she to judge on holding grudges anyway?

"Here's a thought. Take yourself and your sodding _opinions _and clear off!"

Ami furrowed her brows, not at all impressed for being dismissed, "Merlin you're such a selfish prick! Throw your little tantrum because things aren't going your way-"

"I told you to leave!"

Ami scoffed, knowing anything she said wouldn't matter anyway. "NO! I am not leaving just because you're uncomfortable!"

"Fine, then I will," he muttered, walking around Ami and slammed the door on his way out.

Ami shook her head and frowned, "Sorry Hermione... I tried"

* * *

_That Evening_

Setting down the mascara tube, Fay turned around to face Hermione. "What do you mean you're not going?!"

Hermione admired her friend in her strapless, white gown before staring down at her hands. She had a feeling Fay would react like this, but she felt so tired from the day's excursion, she wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed and sleep.

"I mean, I'm so tired it's hard for me to keep up straight"

"Have a Pepper-Up Potion then," Fay said with a shrug, before going back to her makeup. "I know it's for colds, but it does rid you of drowsiness, and wake you up in no time!"

"Oh no, I can't... I...I'm on these meds so... it wouldn't be wise"

"Ah yes, your Healer appointment! So you found out why you're so sick for so long?" Fay reached over to pick up her perfume bottle. "Not anything serious is it? I would've asked you about it earlier, but Fudge had us on a field case."

Hermione dreaded telling her only friend the news, it was quite the bombshell. Curling her hands around her stomach, she could feel the tears already welling in her eyes.

"I'm pregnant." Her voice sounded much softer than she intended it being. The tiny bottle shattered on the tiles. Hermione closed her eyes and turned her back to Fay, "So really, I just need a night to myself so I can process all of this..."

"Pregnant!" Fay squealed before she magicked the mess away. She stumbled over and placed her hands upon Hermione's shoulders, "Even though you slept with him just the one time?"

Hermione shrugged Fay's hold off her, "Well I wasn't on any contraceptive was I? Nor did we cast any spells!" She muttered, raking her hand through her hair and faced her friend once more, "So no, it's not _unlikely _at all! Research states sperm can last up to five days inside a girl's body, if it just so happens to fall on the right window of ovulation, _once _is all it takes! More than that only increases your chances of getting pregnant!"

Fay sighed, "Okay Hermione, you're rambling. I get it! Just calm down..."

Hermione pressed her fingers to her forehead. She can feel the migraine returning. "Sorry, it's just... a lot to take in you know. Being a mother. A _single _mother on top of that!"

"Only if you don't tell him!"

"And what do you suppose I say to him Fay?" Hermione threw up her arms in exasperation, "Daphne changed his memory, he _doesn't _even know we slept together! So I can't exactly stroll up to him and say he'll be a father by this October!" She felt a tear welling in her eye, but refused to let them fall, and instead stiffed, "Besides, we did have a chat this afternoon, although it wasn't in any way friendly"

"You guys talked?" In all honestly, Fay was surprised of that, given how things were left between them, "What about?"

"Nothing grand. He... he found it irritating that I was still upset from what happened the last time."

"Really? So, he didn't apologize?"

Hermione scoffed, "Draco doesn't _do _apologies, no matter how much he was in the wrong."

"So then what _did _he say?"

Hermione bowed her head, "Don't hate me for it, but I... I didn't let him speak. I just... I blew up at him actually." Rubbing her stomach, "I uh, didn't feel he was being honest. He was gone when I returned to the office though. Hadn't seen him since." She sighed, "I was so stupid,"

"No you're not, you were just... protecting yourself"

"That's what I thought, but I dunno... I don't think I should've done that. He didn't seem at all malicious."

Fay hummed, eying her friend sympathetically, "So he's gone back to avoiding you then?" She chewed on her lip and winced when Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, so can you blame me for staying home? I'm just not in the mood for a repeat... if in turn I do see him..."

"That's understandable I guess..." Fay played with her hair, as she thought about her next question, "But now it's my turn for you not to hate me. Why haven't you reported Daphne?" Fay muttered, folding her arms, "You _are _apart of the Imporper Use of Magic Department aren't you?!"

"Because Fay, I wasn't aware she cursed him until after the fact! Also, I don't have any concrete evidence. So without her actually performing the curse, I have no case against her. Much like how Draco didn't report me. Or when she changed his memory the first time."

She left the bedroom to enter the kitchen for a glass of water.

"What bollocks!" Fay snapped, following Hermione shortly after, "What about the others? I'm sure someone on your floor would've seen her do it! Have you asked around?"

Setting the glass down, Hermione licked her lips and frowned, "I have, and no, no one's seen her do anything." She rubbed her forehead once again, "But it's no matter, I know the best course of action to get one over her."

"Meaning, you won't do a lick!"

Hermione's gaze hardened. "Well now that I have a little life to take care of. _No _I won't back down. I just refuse to stoop to her level."

Fay's eyes dropped to Hermione's stomach for a moment before she returned to her eyes, "Well then you _must _go to the Gala! I remember, back at the Yule Ball, you dressed up to the nines because you _hated _how Pansy kept calling you ugly!"

Hermione inhaled sharply, "Fay... I told you, I am not up to par." She covered her mouth with a yawn, "Literally, this day as run me ragged, I want nothing more than to put it behind me. You know, curl up in my bed and sleep it off."

She walked out of the kitchen to the sitting room and parked herself on the couch.

"And what," Fay joined Hermione's side, "Your Healer didn't give you any baby-safe potions for you to take in times like this?"

Hermione huffed, "What happened to the Fay that accepted my refusal? Why are you pushing for this?" She rubbed her forehead once more.

"Because you need to have some fun! With the two weeks you've had, Hermione, you need it!"

"I'll be fine, truly. I'll figure it out,"

Fay huffed, "Doing this only let's her win, you know..."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh don't be ridiculous!"

"It's not ridiculous, I'm only stating a fact!" Fay said sternly, "If you don't go, that gives Daphne free rein to throw herself at Draco"

_'She already has...'_

The Floo chimed, startling Crookshanks from his slumber, "It's okay Crooks, it's just the Floo." She covered her yawn again and groaned. It wasn't even eight o'clock and here she is yawning like crazy. In walked Dean. Dressed in black trousers with a Gryffindor red dress shirt, "Ready to go girls?"

He spotted Hermione and frowned at her lack of dress, "You not going, Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head, getting up from the couch to move away from Fay, "No, I'm not feeling that well,"

"Still? Bloody hell, I thought Healers _help _you..." Dean said, adjusting his collar.

"He did, it's just a matter of wanting to be on my own, really," Hermione said with a smile before covering up another yawn. "Besides, it's not like we haven't skipped on going before. I distinctively remember doing this for most of last year..."

"Actually I think it was because you wanted to avoid Draco..."

Dean sucked in a breath, not really in the mood to dealing with such gossip, "Oh leave her alone, Fay. If Hermione wants to stay home, then let her. Really sometimes you witches work yourselves up into such a dither it's a wonder how you function in a day..."

"Hey!" Fay gasped, giving Dean a light shove in the shoulder, "You take that back right now!"

"Well it's true," he muttered, admiring himself in the mirror. "One could say you add ten years on your lives. Besides, Skeeter is there, so I'm with you Hermione, stay here, it's much safer."

He gave her a reassuring pat on her cheek, "Get better soon, though" he offered his hand to Fay, where she reluctantly took it.

"Fine," she looked to Hermione, "I'll owl you tomorrow?"

Hermione nodded firmly, "All right, thank you"

After they left, Hermione went to her room, where Crookshanks leapt down from the windowsill and followed her. She picked up the pamphlet Jared gave her once more. She only read it up until the chapter started on about the emotional support of a stable partner.

"What am I gonna do, Crooks?"

Her feline companion mewed, tilting his head to the side. Hermione crouched down to rub his head.

"How can I get one up on Daphne?"

.

He should've known Granger wasn't gonna show up. Two hours passed since Dunbar and Thomas popped up and nothing. Why does this witch constantly make things difficult? Like today, for instance. Things would've gone less ugly if she just shut her gob and let him speak. Heck, he was only here because he hoped that being with Daphne would distract his thoughts, but every time she stroked his arm, all he could think of is Granger's nails. Whatever word she spoke, all he heard was Granger's soft sighs. Saw her flushed face.

Draco itched his throat. It's been ten minutes and Daphne hasn't come back from the loo. Just what the heck is keeping her anyway? Deciding to take some action, he went over to the bathrooms.

And that's when he heard it.

"You need to be careful you know," it was of a voice he didn't recognize. "One of these days you'll slip up and-"

"Oh Tracy, must you be such a pessimist? I told you, I've got everything under control. Draco is _never _gonna find out!"

He felt his entire body become more alert of Daphne's words. She's been keeping something from him? Something... her friend obviously loathed. Giving his surroundings a quick glance, ensuring no one's looking his way, before proceeding forward.

"He believes it's Granger, and that's all that really matters"

"Yeah but if you're the one who slept with him, why go through all of this trouble to make Hermione miserable?"

"Because she likes him, you half-wit. She wouldn't deny herself a kiss from him, so that's why it was so perfect." Daphne giggled, "And now he can't stand the sight of her!"

"But I still don't get why you would curse him! I-"

The second his ears registered that word, he zoned out, his feet acting on their own, and before he realized it, he was face to face with both witches. Mousy-haired Tracy stood there wide-eyed, nearly beating her friend in the shoulder with her hand to gain her attention.

"What is it?" Daphne huffed in an irritated tone, then she turned around and gasped, horrified, "Dr-Draco!"

He licked his teeth and fixed her with a deadly scowl. "And to _think _I was actually concerned where you've floated off to," he spat acidly.

Daphne shook her head, "Listen I can-"

"SHUT UP! I've _heard _enough!"

He looked over to Tracy, watching her physically shake, and then regarded Daphne once again, "_You_ cursed me! Not Granger... _you_ did. And you did it so I could hate her? I said such hateful things to her and all for what? So you can get a laugh? Merlin that's sick. You are one sick individual!"

He should've known better than to get involved with an ex-Slytherin.

"Granger didn't even _do _anything to you! Except what, snog me?" He scoffed and waved his hands of her. Now Granger's odd behaviour started to make sense. The words she said...

_"You are not the person I know at all! He wouldn't __ever _accuse me of using such a thing against him to get what I want! EVER! No matter how much I wanted it! I would _never _do it without your consent!"

Hell how he came to being in a relationship with Daphne made more sense. She cursed him. Changed his emotions to rub it in Granger's face because she likes him.

"It wasn't just a curse was it?" He sneered slowly. "You actually made me feel... things for you" because it's better to word it coldly. From what he said to Granger and put her through, it's the least he could do.

He waited for Daphne to say something, but all she did was stare. Her eyes wide and her mouth agape.

"What you're just gonna stand there? ANSWER ME! What else did you do to me?!"

Licking her lips, Daphne raised her chin, "Nothing. I didn't do a sodding-"

"BULLSHIT!" He balled his fists and curled his lip. "Come on, out of all the girls here, why the _fuck _would I settle for you?! You're just like Pansy!"

"Stop it!" Tracy piped in, trying to get in the middle of them, "Both of you, just cut it out! You don't want to get kicked out do you?"

Draco rounded on her, "I should thank you, you know. For once your big mouth actually came in handy"

He gave Daphne a disdainful look up and down, "Good riddance"

And then he strolled off.

Too shocked of the situation, Daphne stood there, dumb-founded, watching him leave. She tried to call for him, but her voice was lost. Rounding on her friend, Daphne shoved her hard. "Look what you did!"

"ME?!" Tracy squeaked. "I had no idea that he was-"

"No, it's a matter of we're discussing this here! Merlin now you've done it!"

"Hey don't go blaming this on me! I only told you, secrets have a way of getting out! If I'm not mistaken you were the one that said 'Draco will never find out!'" Tracy folded her arms, "If there's anyone to blame than that's you!"

.

His eyes found her friends in seconds. Charging over to them, he nearly knocked Fay over, when he pulled her arm for her attention.

"Where is she?" He said, trying to keep his voice level and calm.

"AH! Let go of me!" Fay sized him up before meeting his gaze, "What are you-"

"Tell me where she is, Dunbar... now!"

"Hey," Dean said, prying Malfoy off his date's arm, "She said let go, Malfoy"

Draco rolled his eyes, "I wasn't about to hurt her. I'm only asking her a question" he looked back to Fay, "Well?"

"I don't think I-" Fay frowned.

"Yes I think you should," Draco said firmly. "If you know what's good for her, you tell me where I can reach her!"

"Why is that?" Dean interjected, "Last we heard you weren't all that pleased with Hermione..."

"Well obviously something came up. I need to speak to her. Now! I..." he trailed off, looking at the two of them, knowing that no matter _what _he told them, they wouldn't do it. He is the reason for her tears and heartache.

_'No more'_

Draco shook his head, already hating the words before he even said the first syllable. "I need to apologise to her"

Fay watched him intently, surprised that he was even capable of saying such words. But saying one thing is different from actually doing it. She had to enjoy the moment. "For what exactly?"

"Does it matter?" Draco barked, "I figured with you two that would be enough!"

Fay's lips twitched, "Well-"

"Oh don't bother, Malfoy's too proud to say any more" Dean said waving his hand to Fay. "You said you want to apologise to Hermione for what you said? Then all right. I approve"

"What?!" Fay scoffed, "Just like that? You're not gonna ask why?"

"Why should we? It's their business"

Dean rolled his eyes once he faced Draco again and nodded. "She's at home. She keeps the Floo channel open until ten. You've got six minutes"

And then Draco was off, without a word of a goodbye.

Fay sighed, "Wow, did that really just happen? Or was I dreaming?"

Dean smirked, "Nah love, that actually happened. Malfoy wants to apologise to Hermione."

"Huh, I wonder what tipped him off?"

"Does it matter? I'm glad he's off that high horse for once"

.

Sitting on her couch in her bathrobe from a long and very satisfying bath, Hermione decided to do more reading on the book Jared gave her about her baby's growth with Crookshanks on her lap. She did _not _expect her Floo to chime at this hour! Crookshanks gave off a disgruntled groan, and almost immediately she felt her body tense up once she saw Draco emerged from the emerald flames. Standing in his black trousers and white dress shirt. Hermione never thought to see something so captivating.

But no... she can't allow herself to get lost in the sight of him. Not again.

"What are you doing here?" She said, turning her attention to Crookshanks. Stroking and petting his ears, while using the other hand to hide away the book.

"You were right," he said, strolling in, ignoring the feline's low grumble and fixed gaze as he approached her.

Hermione wrinkled her brow in confusion, "What? You came all the way to my home to tell me that? Why not just owl-"

"I mean you were right about Daphne. What she did and what you didn't do"

Hermione felt her throat become very dry. Did this mean _everything_? No, that would be too convenient. But she couldn't help but hope. It would certainly make her feel less stressed all the time! "Oh?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Get up off your arse so I can talk to you properly. I really don't fancy that cut-eye that beast is giving me"

Hermione would've found that comment amusing hadn't been for the large lump in her throat. _'There's that look in his eyes again... Oh Merlin does he know?'_

"_Crookshanks_ is only trying to protect me." She chewed her lip, "He uh, doesn't know who you are, um... to me"

She stroked Crookshanks' back, and smiling feeling glad of his discomfort. "It's okay Crooks... Malfoy won't hurt me..."

_Malfoy._

Draco jerked his head at the name. It sounded so foreign. Much like it did the first time she called him by his first name for the very first time those years ago in Hogwarts.

His eyes moved toward her mouth for a second before he dropped his gaze down, as he waited patiently for the feline to move. Draco heard the feline give another disgruntled growl before strolling out of the room. _'__Bloody cat has an attitude._' He watched as she got up from her couch, and suppressed a smile as he noted the kitten-print flannel pajama bottoms peeking out of the hem of her bathrobe she had on. He remembered seeing those same PJs back in the Head Dorm as they were a Christmas gift from her mother.

"Right, so you were saying?" Hermione said, brushing off the excess cat hair from her robe before summoning some inner strength to face him.

_'Might as well just get right to it' _he thought combing a hand through his hair, and then scratched his neck, "I know now, that you didn't curse me."

For a second, Hermione thought she stopped breathing, "What?"

Draco itched his throat, "Yeah I kinda overheard Daphne talk about it, to her friend. You didn't do it."

Hermione clasped her hands together and bowed her head, she would be lying if she didn't feel a tad disappointed. "So you're here to apologise then..."

"Well I already admitted you were right, I would think that falls under the same category." However, there was something about the way she said those words had him thinking. Like she expected for him to say something else. He disregarded it quickly as just her being caught off guard.

"Not really..." she mumbled. She could feel her concrete heart already returning to normal rhythm and even more so when Draco took a few steps toward her. Her legs shook as she caught some of his cologne.

Swallowing thickly, Hermione lifted her chin to meet his eyes.

She waited.

And waited.

And _waited_. For him to say those two words. Tears even started to form in her eyes when she saw him meddle with his hands. One of his nervous ticks.

"Bloody hell," Draco sighed, stepping back from her to pace around the room, "It's so much easier doing it in your head you know?"

_'More than you know...'_

She slowly nodded, not trusting her voice. She just watched him pace. Mutter away and pace. Seconds go by and still he went on mumbling. Then minutes and when the clock struck ten, he looked her way again. Determined.

"I'm sorry." He said, surprising even himself at his bold tone, "I was out of line, with the things I said to you and... a down right arse pretty much and I'm sorry for that. For the doubt and pain I caused you. I shouldn't have said half the things I did, but I just..." he hung his head, muttering again. More minutes ticked by, but she didn't dare interrupt him.

"I didn't think." He raised his head and met her gaze, "I was hung up on being used and well, you get the gist of it."

He shoved his hands in his pockets. Gripping a hold of his wand that resided there.

"I called you nasty things..." he flashbacked to this afternoon, "But you're not desperate, Hermione. Far from it actually. You're one of the most respected girls in this place to be totally honest. Worst of all, I _defended _Daphne."

Hermione had a really hard time holding back her tears now. She wanted to blame it on hormones, but she knew otherwise. She is just so happy to hear him apologise. To show her just how much he cared about her feelings.

About their relationship.

"She's tricked me and-"

"It's okay," Hermione finally said, stepping over to meet him, "I get it. You don't need to say anymore."

"She turned me against you," he continued. Hermione smiled, wanting so badly to reach over and touch him, but decided against it.

_'In more ways than one' _she thought sadly. Apart of her knew she should just say it. Tell him that she also changed his memory, as he's already mad at Daphne for what she did with her curse, and he would most likely believe her, but... she couldn't. He didn't like her the same way she felt for him. It's better for him to go on believing it's Daphne.

"I know..."

"And you tried to tell me otherwise, but I... _Daphne _made it so that I wouldn't!"

"Draco, please that's enough. You don't need to say anymore!" Her heart just can't take it.

"Are you joking? It's all her fault for what happened with us!"

Hermione shook her head, stepping back to rid herself of having to look at him. "You've said all you need to, any more than that, one would consider that rambling. I feel it's my turn to apologise now..."

Draco shook his head firmly, "No. I deserve what I got from you. Hell, it's amazing how I'm still standing now! I'd for sure rid you off for hexing me"

Hermione smiled to herself. "Well, I had time to think about it. But I meant for earlier today. I... I was hurt and upset and didn't let you speak. So for that I'm sorry. I don't know what you wanted to tell me then."

"I hated the silence," he said walking over to her, and lightly turning her shoulder so she could face him again, "And what became of us. You're not a bad friend, Granger, I mean when we were friends..."

She felt her chest swell at the idea of being his friend again.

"So... you want to be friends again? I mean..." she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Her expression hopeful. _'Please... please let us be friends again! My... no, our baby needs you. I need you'_

"Yeah," he said after a few seconds. He then held out his hand to her, "Friends" but then there was that mysterious gleam in her eye again. Something, he couldn't put a finger on, but couldn't ignore.

"So... you want to tell me what's actually bothering you? Why you're holed up in your..." he gave the loft a brief glance, "Well this really isn't a home, is it?"

Hermione inhaled and released her breath slowly, "Not everyone lives in mansions Draco..."

_Draco_.

It sounded dangerously close to the way she said it in his dreams. Where his body tensed and his heart pounded madly. Her eyes even mirrored the ones in his mind. So trusting, so... beautiful. Things were looking up.

"You're avoiding the question." He smirked.

Hermione licked her lips and frowned. No, she can't tell him. She couldn't cheat herself into believing something good would come out of it. "It's nothing, I'm just happy. Really happy that you're talking to me again."

He was too. Now if only those lusty images would stop happening, then things would be all right.

"No, I don't think that's it. We've spent time together, Granger, you don't think I can't tell when you're lying?"

Lying? No, she was just hiding the truth. She shook her head to get her point across. She watched him approach her, "It's more of guilt really. You know, watching Daphne do those things and not being able to do anything about it,"

She watched him take one of her hands in his hold. The unexpected warmth from his palm spread right through the rest of her limbs and body and straight to her heart.

"Hermione..."

Hermione inhaled and exhaled quickly. Merlin did she like hearing her name from him, "Really, I was a fool for just standing there and watching her trick you,"

She bowed her head to hide her frown. "A fool and a coward,"

Much like how she feels right now. She placed her free hand on her abdomen in a protective gesture.

Draco huffed a deep sigh, "Can you stop blaming yourself? It's not... not you,"

"No... you're right." She lifted her head, "It's unbecoming, but it is the truth. I didn't do anything"

He didn't say anything for a bit, as he mulled over her words. Then something struck him. The unexplainable situations and awkward conversations with Hermione.

"She's the reason for my blackouts, wasn't she?" He blurted.

Hermione's eyes widened from the sudden question, caught completely off guard, and unsure if she should say yes or not.

"_Wasn't _she?" He pressed, squeezing her hand almost painfully. Hermione winced and he immediately dropped her hand, mumbling a quick apology. Her heart pounded in her throat. Bile stirred away in her stomach as she took in his features.

"Yes." She surprised even herself with how calm her voice sounded, "Whatever we did together... she... Daphne would, alter it,"

"Like... our first kiss?"

She was surprised again that he would use _that _as his example, and nodded.

Draco cursed under his breath and turned his back to her. Hermione could feel the tears burning in her eyes as she quickly brushed them away, not wanting Draco to see them, but it was too late. He faced her again in seconds and caught her motion.

"Don't." He said firmly. "I mean... I'm not..." he broke off because he wasn't sure _what _he should say about it.

"It's okay," Hermione mumbled, brushing him away, "I know. We'll get through it,"

He offered her a determined smile, "You're absolutely right we will."

Her body filled up with happiness.

* * *

The weeks that followed, went by quickly, now that she and Draco were back on speaking terms. Merlin how she missed his humour. She gathered it was for lost time, but hell had it made the days when she felt miserable so much tolerable.

Both Fay and Ami asked her about the new shift in Draco's behaviour and entrusted them with what happened with Daphne. Ami been so surprised of it and happy for her. In fact, Hermione found herself a new friend in Ami.

However, there were days where the morning sickness became too much that even the saltine crackers or any other remedy wouldn't work. She didn't want to owl in, but she couldn't help it. She felt dead on her feet.

She didn't realize just how many days she missed until she got the official notice from Fudge on one April morning.

_Nine. _She's missed nine days for the month of March. That's like missing two days every week! But Draco told her it was okay, that... some sickness was floating around the office. She had to correct him, by calling it the flu.

Hermione exhaled as she approached Fudge's office. She didn't want to do this, but she had no choice, her job was at stake.

"Ah Miss Granger, please have a seat."

The last time she was here, it been about discussing the kiss and her non-relationship with Draco. Her eyes even drifted over to the seat he occupied at the time before she plunked down.

"Right, now so it's brought to my attention... and Mister Malfoy's of course, that you've missed nine days for the month of March. Reasons... well it says here nausea, fatigue, dizziness. Both mild and extreme, good heaven's child, is everything all right?"

"I'm fine Sir, truly. It's just... well," she gnawed on her lip and dropped her gaze, she hadn't planned on telling him like this, but he did have a right to know, being her superior and everything.

"I'm pregnant, Sir"

Both his eyebrows shot right up. "Pregnant?"

Nodding, Hermione looked up, "Correct"

"Why... congratulations Miss Granger!"

Hermione released a sigh, "Thank you Sir,"

"Well that's a relief. I was rather worried." He rifled through some parchments, "So then I suppose you have this all handled? Not going to have any more sick days?"

_'If only...' _"I'll try Sir, but nothing's guaranteed."

Fudge nodded thoughtfully, "I see. When is all this happening?"

"October,"

"Oh well, we still have plenty of time, then. Right well, off you go. Keep up the great work."

She nodded her understanding and then got up from the chair and made her way out, all to see Draco standing at the door.

Panic surged in her veins. _'Oh don't tell me he heard-'_

"Nice face Granger, good to see you too," he smirked.

"Draco! What..." she glanced about the hallway, to ensure they were alone, "What are you doing here?" She whispered harshly through gritted teeth.

He tapped his finger on his chin for a moment before answering. "You dropped these in your haste to get here Granger..." he reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a container. Hermione dropped her eyes down and immediately realized they were her prenatal vitamins.

_'Oh no! OH NO!'_

"I guess it makes sense now why you were away all those days barfing your guts out. Some bloke knocked you up!"

* * *

**E/N:** aww... he knows she's preggy :P So a lot kinda happened here... hope it wasn't too weird. This is not the end of Daphne!


	7. News

**A/N:** Finally, the update is here! I feel terrible for getting this up so late, like almost a month, but alas October was quite busy for me! Thanksgiving, closing up the cottage... my birthday, getting new kittens. So forgive me?

Many many thanks to all who reviewed, faved, and followed it makes me smile, really and truly!

* * *

Chapter 7

Hermione could only stare. Watching like a hypnotized snake as he waved the bottle back and forth. How could she be so careless?

"Give me that!"

Hermione reaches for the bottle of vitamins, but Draco, being only a foot taller than her, just lifted it up higher and out of her reach.

It was amusing for the moment, watching her stretch and reach, as she used the other hand to keep her blouse from riding up and revealing her stomach. She missed a few times, and he was grateful for that, as he saw the milky skin of her middle. He could easily reach a hand out and touch her, if only to tickle her. Her ribs _are _one of her sweet spots, thanks to her friend attacking her all those years ago in their joined Head Dorm.

One of the first times he heard her laugh...

Pulling himself back to the present, he fixed the arching brunette a teasing smirk, if only for a moment, once he realized just how similar this situation is to the dream. Except he's not hovering above her, nor is she completely naked atop of his bed, but her robe-covered breasts were inches away from grazing against his chest.

He really couldn't believe she got herself pregnant. Or even had sex! At first he thought it was a trick of the mind when he read the label on the bottle, but going by the wide-eyed look she just gave him, told him he been right.

"Now hang on a second, this is interesting stuff! You actually shagged someone? After all that hoopla about waiting until after marriage? I'm shocked Granger, truly, I never thought you'd had it in you,"

In reality, he felt the opposite. Unnerved and disappointed. His chest became heavy and tight like a rib would crack in his next breath. How could she have slept with someone, and not use any precautions? Or more importantly, give herself so willingly? Wasn't he her first _actual_ kiss and none of those half-hearted pecks on the cheek her friends use in greeting? How could she turn from barely kissing to sex? And from what he could tell, no regrets! Embarrassed sure, but she most _definitely, _didn't regret it. Fuck, she was having the idiot's baby for fuck's sake!

Who was so important, that this stranger deserved such an intimate part of her? A part... his brain envisioned for himself.

She watched his curious eyes scan her body and shied away when they fell on her abdomen. She chose not to read too much into his look, and fixed her eyes on her prenatal vitamins in his grasp. "Can I _please _have my vitamins?"

She hated sounding so weak and hated the tears pooling in the corners of her eyes, but since entering her thirteenth week of her pregnancy, her hormones have sky-rocketed; tearing up at the slightest thing and even more when she stood near Draco. It became increasingly difficult for the young witch to act unaffected.

Draco folded his arms, effectively blocking the bottle from her reach, the question passed his lips before he could help it, "Tell me who it was, first"

Her heart sped up of his question, but she refused to look at him in the eye. She knew once she looked into his bright grey iris', her resistance to keep her secret, would crash and crumble like shattered glass.

_'Keep a level head, Hermione, you can do this,' _

Exhaling softly, she mentally summoned her stomach to stop cart-wheeling, "It's none of your business, actually"

Her response made his stomach twist. After all they been through after Daphne, didn't she trust him?

"No? He was your first wasn't he?"

Closing her eyes, Hermione literally felt her gut sink to her toes. She really didn't want to talk to him about this. On an emotional stand-point, she just couldn't handle it. Ready to dismiss him again, her eyes caught two Aurors walking past, or rather the danishes in their grasp. The sugary and sickeningly sweet scent tortured her taste-buds and knotted up her stomach; sending convulsing waves up her throat. She was gonna be sick.

"Ugh, excuse me" She groaned, shoving Draco to the side with newfound strength, charging down the hallway and passed the two Aurors again to get to the toilets. Hermione braced herself against the stall, preparing for the disgusting bile to surface. Her stomach did a mix between a jump and a flutter and her throat moistened, but nothing came up. She felt the burn, and even gagged a couple of times, but it was all in vain... she didn't vomit at all.

Tears pool in the corners of her eyes. Dry heaving felt much worse than the actual thing. A small sob escaped and she was only mildly aware of the door opening. She didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"This is a _girl's _lavatory!" She spat acidly. More angry for not being able to rid herself of the icky, nausea feeling.

She felt his hand upon her lower back, instantly warming up her spine.

"Perhaps, but don't you girls need someone to hold your hair back for this kind of thing?"

Hermione snorted. She actually _snorted _at the idea of Draco holding her hair back. The fact he stood beside her was a surprise in itself as he's the type to get disgusted by the slightest speck of dirt.

"Well it's not happening, so you're off the hook," she muttered, bringing herself back up to a standing position, and wobbling slightly that Draco curled a hand around her middle, to steady her. It was then, where his fingers grazed across _it_. Her firm abdomen. Hermione took advantage of her back to him and silently cried from the contact. Too long, she's suffered without his caring touch.

_'I wish I could tell you the truth...'_

"You sure?" She heard him say, his breath fanning at her ear and sending pleasurable waves down her spine and straight to her womb. It was one of the differences that separated a magical pregnancy from a Muggle one. The life within her, already knew of its creator.

Releasing a hasty breath, she reluctantly pushed his hand away from her middle, and her heart felt considerably lighter.

"Just as long as I don't smell those baked goods again, everything will be just dandy" She turns around, and her eyes met with his throat. Hermione felt the blush rising to her cheeks from the proximity, and her head swirled as his cologne clogged her nostrils.

"Um... do you mind?" She said, her voice very soft. Too afraid to use her hands to push him away. Her body shook and she swallowed thickly, but she still refused to meet his eye. Too close; it reminded her of their night... over three months ago.

"You never answered my question." He said, refusing to move an inch. He knew she hated being held up against her will, but this is the only way to get her to talk. In truth, he couldn't bring himself to step away, her melon scent was just so comforting to him. Just like it was in the dreams. Almost every night, she's haunted him; at times it became too intense, that he couldn't even sleep in his bed without picturing Hermione curled up in the sheets beside him. At work, hearing her _sigh _during her paperwork had his muscles tense up. But picking a random witch to sleep with to alleviate himself of the strain, was out of the question. Not when he and Hermione were finally on good terms. He couldn't risk screwing things up.

"Who was it? Someone I know?" He tilted his head to the side, studying her. Noting the light blush tainting her cheeks.

Hermione released a shallow breath at hearing the slight hitch in his voice. It was so small, but if she hadn't been as close as she was, she probably wouldn't have heard it. Was he actually upset because she slept with someone? No, she needed to hold her ground, and not dwell on the hope his feelings toward her would change. _'It doesn't mean anything... it's just a question,' _but curse her heart for dancing behind her ribcage if he did.

"Here's a thought," she began, hoping she wasn't blushing, "How about you drop it and let me out?"

Draco scoffed. He knew not to get his hopes up of her giving him a straight answer, as this witch often acts bloody evasive. At times it could be endearing, but mostly for him, it's damn near infuriating. How can she get better if she doesn't open up to him? He's not a mind reader!

"Why are you so afraid to tell me? Worried I'll judge you?" Truthfully, he was more curious to know who it could be, over why she did it. From his experiences with women, they choose their mate carefully, drive him completely _spare _with their games, before giving it up. She liked _him_. She _wanted _him. How dare she allow some scum get to her before him! For him to touch and kiss her how his brain played it.

Her voice broke him from his musings.

"Aren't you already judging me?" She retorted, fixing her gaze on the buttons of his dark blue shirt. "I mean really, it's _so _uncharacteristic of me to do this sort of thing..."

"Well yeah, obviously!" He remarked mirthfully. "You're the epitome of goodness. Always doing the right thing and pushing for others to do the same. In fact there are times where you tell me how to do my job!" Now he was starting to feel angry, and upset. How could she do this to herself?

Hermione's gaze hardened, "I do not!"

"That's right," he said in a mock tone, usually he would be glad to see the fire in her eyes and voice, but _hell _he couldn't get over her stupidity. The number one rule to a one-off; _use protection!_ "You just write out all these ways of how to execute things properly, but that's completely different besides telling me what to do!"

Hermione scoffed this time, not sure where his sudden hostility came from. "It _is _different, Draco! Taking notes and being aware of all possibilities is _far _different then me telling you how to do your job! I mean, yes, okay, sometimes you can overlook things and-"

"I don't need an explanation!" He snapped, "Look at what you've done to yourself because some bloke gave you the slightest bit of attention!"

Her jaw dropped open and she released an undignified snort. That was _not _the case at all! Ready to retaliate with her own fire, but Draco cut her off once more.

"Yeah so you've _finally _done something normal and shagged someone," He dropped his gaze down, and his next comment was out before he could stop it. "Normal but _stupid _as you've landed yourself with a present. Don't you know any contraceptive spells?"

Hermione blinked back the tears from his jibes and clenched her jaw, "Of course, I do!"

"And yet, here you are pregnant! Do you have any idea how fucking irresponsible that is?!"

She turned her head away, shielding her hurt from his gaze. She didn't want to fight with him, to see the disappointment in his eyes, but damn he cut her to the quick with those words; like she just been stabbed by a wall of knives. Prickling and cutting. Pain. Lots of deep, mental, pain.

"Well it's _my _life. What I choose to do with it, is _none _of your business!"

"It sure as _fuck_ is my business! You've been away for the most of March! Do you have any idea how much shit I had to do because of your lack of absence?!" He snarled, uncaring how selfish that sounded, "How did you forget to cast an important thing as casting a contraceptive spell?! Or better yet, taking your clothes off in the first place?"

She swallowed, still refusing to look his way as the tears poured down her cheeks. _'__This is getting far too out of hand...'_

She really didn't want to tell him anything, out of principle, but in the long run, if Fay was right about the visions and he _did _find out the truth, he would look back at this conversation. She _knew _it was the right thing to do, despite how rude he's being, and truthfully, she didn't have the energy to fight him anymore. What point would it make, if only to leave her feeling more depressed than she already does?

"Because we weren't in _any _logical state of mind to do anything about it..." she said, hating how defeated her voice sounded.

Draco blinked. He saw her lips move, but no sound came out. "Sorry, I didn't catch that, you might want to speak a little louder."

Shutting her eyes, she cursed under her breath.

"I said, I was drunk!" Opening her eyes she met with his and felt the pull in her heart. It wasn't really a lie, as Draco had an aphrodisiac in his system, affecting his judgement. _'And the only way he'll ever want me...' _She shook her head of the dark thought and pressed on, "So no, I _didn't _think to cast any spell!" _'The potion was too strong...'_

She watched him step back, and saw her chance; going against what she said before about touching him, she used her hand to shove Draco aside so she could escape the toilet stall with ease. Her face felt all hot now, and her body coated with sweat. Merlin she hated feeling nauseated.

Draco gnawed his teeth from her light touch. Warming both his chest and heart as the blood within his veins rushed south; as it always did when he endured glimpses of a panting Granger in his slumber. He thought the dreams would stop, or at least make sense at this point.

He watched her walk over to the basin, splashing water on her face.

"_Drunk_?" His eyes straying to her abdomen. If he hadn't felt it himself, he wouldn't have known the slight bump there. It was just _so _tiny, it looked more a ripple in her shirt than apart of her body. His own gut churned. He definitely didn't expect that! Always sensible and responsible Granger _actually _went off the bend? Is that what she and Dunbar did during their little slumber parties?

No.. Granger was _too good _for alcohol.

"Now that's the biggest lie I've ever heard."

Her reflection hesitated, as he watched the water trailed down her cheeks and chin, but that didn't stop him. "So you did something stupid, but don't go blaming your actions on having too many drinks, it's pathetic."

Taking several steps forward before he reached her side once again.

Drunk? He wanted to laugh.

"That just goes to show you little you know of me then," Hermione muttered, before resuming her face washing. Out of her defense and the need to prove to Draco that she wasn't some... _pathetic _girl.

"I don't _need _to know you enough. You've always been a shite lair. There's no way you drank so much you got pissed off your arse!"

There it was again, his... disapproving tone. Hermione shook and pressed her hand on her belly, and then the words were out before she could help it. "Fine I lied. It actually was an aphrodisiac..."

"Now that's rich," he remarked.

Her body stilled from his words, her eyes completely transfixed on his storm grey ones. "Not really, it's meant to draw out desire from the drinker and I did tell you that I wasn't in any logical state of mind to do anything..."

One look in her sad eyes and he held back his comment.

An aphrodisiac?!

The word rang in his ears like a gong; vibrating all his bones and nerves that left him feeling unnerved. Fuck, it was bad enough to know her first time was a one-off with a complete stranger, but a _falsely _passionate one?!

Now he _wished _she been drunk. He searched for the twitch of lips, the lowering of her eyes... _any sign _for a lie, but all he saw was tears. The sight made him feel sick, and extremely guilty for his behaviour.

He rubbed his chin and sighed, things were getting better and better with her, wasn't it?

"Isn't there a certain scent for that?" He said, his voice cracked.

Hermione felt his eyes on her, and grabbed some paper towel to block him; but it been in vain once he placed a hand on her shoulder. She stiffened from the contact and stepped away from him.

"Don't" she whispered, keeping a stubborn eye on the basin before her.

He froze from her action. Okay, so he should've handled this better, but hell was he pissed off. Frustrated at her actions and... something else he couldn't quite figure out, all while repeating the same question in his head. Yet now, knowing it was _not _of her doing... he wanted to hex himself for being such a prat.

"Okay, I'll admit that was petty and nasty of me to act like that,"

"You think?!" She snapped, pushing herself away from the basin.

"Wait," he said blocking her path.

"Let me out of here!"

He put a hand to his forehead, rubbing his temple, "Look, I'm sorry... for saying those things. It was insensitive given... well, you're more emotional now... I should've been more... calm"

He dropped his arm and took a hold of her hand, and felt relieved when she didn't pull away.

"Can you... look at me?"

_'I can't'_ she thought with a frown. "We need to get back to work,"

"After what you just said? Not bloody likely!" Hermione groaned, of course Draco had to fight her on this... "We we sort this thing out!"

She licked her lips and closed her eyes, counted to five before opening them again. Her stomach filled with pixies when he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. She dropped her gaze down to his hand holding hers. Like what real couples do when facing a crisis. Expressing combined strength and unity, a concept Hermione never would've guessed in a million years to happen with Draco. But the reality is, they're _not_ a couple. Only friends, never more.

But what _can _she say?

"Doesn't it have a distinctive scent?"

She shook her head, "That's Amortentia you're thinking of..."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"No..." The blood in her veins started to rush and her heart pumped faster. Scared. So bloody scared of slipping up and telling him more than he needed to know. "Amortentia makes the drinker feel deep affection toward the marker for days, weeks, even months depending how long the brew sat for. An aphrodisiac creates passion for _one night_."

"So what, he targeted you?" He sighed.

_'No, you...'_

"No..." her heart pounded in her ears and her body shook slightly, her lip bruised from all the chewing, "It was my brew..."

"What? How can you-"

"Because I was studying it for a case!" She said quickly. She hated lying to him, but she needed a plausible reason and fast! "You see, it was... Christmas, so there was lot to be done with the preparations for our party and everything so, I set it down and... completely forgot about it. I later got thirsty, and... drank it thinking it was water..."

She waited for him to say something, but he didn't. He just stood there, wide-eyed and mouth-opened.

"And _see?_" Her voice hitched, "This is exactly why I didn't want to say anything!"

"I can't image _you _would forget something so important, being the organizer that you are..."

"Well I did!"

Draco huffed, "And he was there too? At your party?"

Hermione nodded, but said nothing.

"Then why keep it?" He didn't believe he was insensitive, but he figured with her current situation, she wouldn't want a reminder. "He was a stranger to you!"

Swallowing the Galleon-sized lump in her throat, she lifted her eyes and felt the squeeze in her heart once she met his gaze. _'I can do this'_

"Actually, no he's not, he and I have a history, and I..." She sniffed, it felt strange to her to speak of Draco like he was someone else, but it was the only way. "I've liked him for some time," she pulled her hand away from his and placed them over her stomach.

Draco's eyebrows rose high into his hairline, _'History?' _Who could have more history with her than himself? And for her to fancy him on top of that?

"Well isn't that convenient," he tsk'd. Again. He had that weird pulsating inside his body, _again_. A mix between anger and... wanting to claim her somehow.

"What, you think you're the first and only person I've ever liked?!" She muttered defensively, feeling the heat rush to her cheeks. She finally removed her hands from him and turned her back to him. She surprised even herself with that fib. "I had a whole life before magic, remember?!"

Although it wasn't much of one. Many students called her a freak because weird things always evolved around her, where most kids would just sit and stare at her; especially when she got out of trouble.

"So what, you're saying he's a Muggle? You...you had sex with a Muggle?!" He waited for her to say something, hoping he was wrong. A wizard he could deal with, but a Muggle? He shuddered at the thought. Now this wanker was even _less _deserving to touch her.

Hermione chewed her bottom lip, watching his eyes shift back and forth. _'No, I had sex with you, but you don't know that'_

"I know you'll never understand it, Draco, but I don't use magic in all aspects of my life. I even live in Muggle London for crying out loud!"

He he that already when Thomas gave him Granger's location, it hadn't been in any place he recognized.

"That doesn't answer my question," he said, surprising even himself with the lack of malice.

"And what difference will it make when you do know?" She sighed, as she needed to stay stress-free for the life growing inside her. "He was just a one-night-stand really it's not-"

"Don't say it's not a big deal, because... it is! Can you honestly stand there and tell me, you weren't the least bit affected?!" His eyes dropped down again, doing his best to fight off this... bizarre feeling. Laboured breaths that tightened his ribcage and burned his lungs; and a knot the size of a Quaffle sat in the pit of his stomach. How could she shut off her feelings for him and just give herself so willingly so someone so undeserving?

"That saying you fancy him is enough grounds for you to inconvenience yourself for nine months?!" He heard his voice rise, but that still didn't stop him from his rant, "Are you out of your sodding mind?! You know there are spells to get rid of it!"

"It is out of the question!" She snapped over him. Sure she and Draco aren't in any relationship, but she'll be damned to have _that _procedure. It's what she always wanted; being the mother of Draco's child. "I... I refuse to end a life,"

Merlin, this is getting more difficult than she bargained for.

"Despite being single?" He sneered. "What do you suppose to do when he or she grows up asking about him?"

Her gut throbbed, as she held back the whimper. The urge to tell him that he was the guy, that she was carrying his child, was right on the tip of her tongue. The moment was here, all she had to do was say the words. To tell him of Daphne's tricks and-

"Earth to Hermione!" He said, waving a hand in front of her face.

"That's the joy of parenthood Draco, you _don't _know," she said instead. "You'll just deal with it when it happens." _'God I'm such a coward...'_

He flinched at her words, _deal with it_. "Meaning you'll lie,"

She saw it for a flicker of a second. The disappointment. Her heart stopped and she forgot to breathe, as tears pooled in her eyes. Disappointing Draco was always worse than dealing with his anger; always making her feel so depressed.

She sighed, "I liked it better when you taunted me with my pills, which you still haven't returned to me by the way!"

Draco scoffed, watching her turn her back to him. He smacked the bottle on the counter and shoved them toward her, "So then that's a _yes? _You will lie to that kid? What about the idiot responsible? Does he know or are you gonna keep him in the dark too?!"

Unpleasant pulls coiled in her stomach, from hearing his questions. All the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end once her ears heard his feet drag along the tiles. She pocketed her vitamins instantly, and swallowed the bile in her throat and dropping her gaze to the floor, counting the tiles below to calm herself.

It was the question she's asked herself asked many, many times. But she was just so bloody scared to tell him the truth.

"Well, _are you_?" he pressed on.

Meshing her teeth together, Hermione silently pleaded the powers that be to give her strength for the words she's about to say.

"He doesn't know we slept together." Her voice was barely a whisper.

Now _that _threw him for a six! "What a minute, how is that even possible? Aren't you the one who drank it?"

"Yes but...you see, the aphrodisiac affects both the drinker and... the other party after a kiss so his emotions changed as well..." she could feel the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks, "And then I left before he woke up..." her nerves went berserk at feeling the slight brush of his hand against her clothed elbow. "And then we said our good-byes before he went to America a few days later..." she added on quickly.

"You left?" He echoed, blinking with disbelief. "You, whose _always _talking all things to _death_-"

"I _know_." She implored firmly, licking her lips and swallowing thickly. The air around them felt so stuffy to her, then. That no matter how many breaths she took, her lungs hungered for more. Like being claustrophobic without the walls haunting you.

"But it was easier for me," she went on, watching his reflection through the mirror, and that all-knowing pleasant tug in her gut returned, "And even if the circumstances weren't ideal. I... I could never regret it. I don't regret it"

He met her reflection dead-on, catching the defeated look in her eyes, and scoffed.

"That's it?" He eyed her up and down, "How are you so content on letting him leave without... talking about it for your piece of mind?"

This was more fucked up than he expected!

He waited for her to face him, and frowned when she remained still, staring at him through the mirror.

Hermione exhaled deeply, feeling the pixies in her stomach multiply and increase speed. Dreading the next words out of her mouth.

"Because... he doesn't return my feelings. Him knowing we were intimate on top of having a child together, would've made things very awkward,"

_'No more awkward than having erotic dreams of a co-worker' _He wanted to say, but knew it was neither the time or the place. They were still in the bathroom!

He cleared his throat, "So instead, you'll raise it on your own? Let him carry on about his life without ever knowing he fathered a kid?"

She sighed, "I have Fay to help me"

"OH that makes it so much better" he said flatly.

Hermione felt her heart squeeze.

"Why are you being such a bloody coward? You should tell him! Fuck how awkward it would be, most things in the word _are _I mean, it's just how it is!"

Oh and she did. She had the motivation to do it. To turn around and scream out the truth, if only to see the awestruck look on his face.

Awestruck, but... sad. He _didn't _like her, like that...

"You know, when I ask you a question I'd want you to _respond"_

"Because it's hard, Draco!"

Her chest moved rapidly. "God, do you even know what you're doing to me? You're asking all these questions, wanting to know every _single _thing that happened when I can barely catch a breath!"

"Because I don't understand why you feel compelled to do this on your own! A baby is a huge commitment, you know! Doing that on your own is-"

"But I'm _not _on my own. I have Fay, and my parents-"

Draco huffed, "Well you need more than just a friend or parent. You need a companion! You need..." he was about to say himself, but... that would not be a good thing to say. A few naked dreams and kisses doesn't qualify him as father material. "Him."

She stared at him for a long time, as she tried to keep herself from bawling. _'Tell him...' _said a voice sounded closely to her mother's voice. _'He has a right to know' _she shook her head and pushed down the feelings along with it.

He could've easily pressed on, but there was something else he wanted to know more.

"Do you remember much of it? I mean... yeah it was false emotions, but I would think you'd remember bits and pieces over time..."

One stray tear clawed its way down her cheek, as she studied his eyes twinkle in the dim light. "Every single detail..." her voice cracked. Like it was yesterday, she can hear his words of endearments, feel his light touches and kisses against her skin...

He placed his hands on her shoulders and guided her to face him. Her feet felt like lead and her heart cramped. She wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss him, and say to him that Daphne tricked him one other time. With idle eyes she watched his hand rise and his fingers grazed her cheek, sending electric waves down her neck and straight to her heart. Definitely wanted to kiss him now.

_'Too much' _she latched her hand on to his wrist and yanked his arm down, but she still felt the heat lingering on her cheek.

"We should get back to work," she said, but didn't make a move.

He stood, completely transfixed on her golden, tear-filled eyes. His ears tingling from her light pants. Trembling lips and limbs; everything about her screamed, help me.

"Count on me as well," he grit, watching her eyes widen.

Her heart kicked up a fast rhythm, she was certain it would leave her chest, "Wh-What do you mean?" Did he mean he will help her?

He watched her tongue dart out, to dampen her lips, making his groin tighten.

"I mean, going back in February, we made a promise to stick together, right?"

He laced their fingers together and squeezed her hand tightly. "So allow me, to help you with this as... a friend should," but even saying the word aloud sounded foreign to him. Friend? If his dreams were anything to go by, Hermione has jumped that stage ten-fold. In fact, he found it increasingly difficult to keep things strictly platonic with her because of them. To differentiate his feelings for her being lust or actually genuine...

Wait, what? Feelings toward Hermione?

Draco shook his head. He blamed their weird discussion on the thought. There was no way he had feelings for her. He just... pictured her naked a lot, it wasn't a big deal.

Just like how the Muggle fathered her baby...

No big deal whatsoever.

His chest only constricted because of the lingering anger he had about her attitude and the guilt after knowing the truth.

Not because that Muggle got to her first.

No.

Not at all, because that would be crazy. Being _jealous _is absolutely, mind numbingly, crazy!

Hermione sucked in a deep breath, watching his eyes dance around then back down to their clasped hands. Now she really wanted to cry. Perhaps Draco knowing of her baby wasn't so bad after all?

"Thank you Draco, that means a lot," she wanted to kiss him on the cheek, like she does with all her friends, but knew her body and emotions... she would reach for his lips instead...

He bit back the groan when he saw her eyes drop to his mouth. It would be so easy to just lean in and close the gap and help himself to those petal-soft lips of hers...

He blinked and she was gone.

Fuck. He did have feelings for her didn't he?

.

_Later that evening_

"And then what happened?" Fay said, taking a spot on the couch beside Crookshanks. For the past hour and a bit, she sat, listening to Hermione go over the day's events.

Hermione downed the rest of her hot chocolate and set the empty mug down on her coffee table, then turned to scratch Crookshanks behind his ears, "He told me he'll be there for me, and then... there was this moment, I dunno... my imagination's starting to play tricks on me. It's one of the joys of being pregnant I guess, but I thought... for one second at least, that he would kiss me..."

Fay sighed, "You didn't imagine anything..." she reached over and held Hermione's hand, "But I do want to know why you didn't tell him? You told him everything else, but the most important thing!"

Hermione flinched, and turned her head away, "I wouldn't have told him anything if he just believed me about being drunk,"

Fay pouted, "Hermione..."

"Don't! I know what you're gonna say... I'm a coward!"

"Well you're right about that! I mean, you're playing right into Daphne's hand! Why not just tell Draco that she tricked him! You and he are obviously over your little spat, so why not put her in her place?"

Hermione shook her head, "I'm scared, mostly"

"What's to be frightened about? He has a right to know!"

"I know he does, but... I just can't. I don't want to see that look on his face. That, 'Sorry I don't feel the same way' look,"

"Oh hell, you just said he looked like he wanted to kiss you, or did I imagine that?!"

Hermione huffed, "No, I said it."

"Right so... what's your deal? Obviously there's _something _there, or else-"

"But it didn't happen! We didn't kiss, so don't go on about how he might feel something for me!"

Fay turned her focus to petting Crookshanks, "It's only gonna make things worse in the end."

"Well I don't want him to feel obligated because we have a child together..."

"Oh for crying out loud, Hermione do you even hear what you're saying?"

"Look I get it, you don't agree with my choice, but you don't need to scream at me!"

Fay scoffed, "Well it's the only way you're actually _listen _to me! You need to tell him! Just bite the bullet and do it"

Hermione put her hand to her head, rubbing her temple to soothe the throb there.

"Look, it was a lot to take in, you know, when he kept asking questions about it. The drug, me... the guy. I couldn't just go out and say it was him! We're just friends..."

"Who kissed twice,"

Hermione flinched, "Look can we please stop talking about this? It's making me feel worse,"

"I'm just trying to make you understand. You shouldn't have lied. You know, keep on playing this game of Daphne's. Do you honestly think that Draco will look at you differently if he finds out the baby's his?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it! Can we just... watch a movie or something?"

Fay rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say..."

* * *

For days Daphne watched Draco mingle with Granger. Laughing, and teasing... the sight made her sick. They spent a fair amount of time at the Easter Ball too. _This _was not going well at all, she had to up the ante. To drive the attention back to her.

Straightening her posture she faced her partner in crime of her latest scheme, old friend from Hogwarts, Pansy Parkinson.

"About bloody time!"

Pansy rolled her eyes, "I do have a life you know"

"I don't care I asked you to get the sample _weeks _ago!"

Pansy folded her arms, "You still haven't told me why you need it,"

"All in due time, now hand it over!"

Pansy studied Daphne's outstretched hand and passed her a vial of liquid.

* * *

_A few weeks later_

A boy.

She is having a baby boy.

Staring at the tiny, kidney-shaped figure on the moving black and white photograph, Hermione couldn't help but get teary-eyed. Her first picture of her baby.

"The next Malfoy heir..." She sighed, running her fingers over the image. She debated for a long time whether or not to show Draco the picture, but realized he knew a lot already, seeing the first picture of his son wouldn't hurt.

"What's that you say?"

Hermione jumped in her seat turning to see Ami holding a bundle of files. She looked at the picture in Hermione's grasp, "What's that?"

She offered her new friend a smile, "My baby,"

Ami gulped and looked at the picture. For weeks she's sat on the fence about coming clean about the aphrodisiac.

The door opened and in sauntered Draco holding two cups.

"Right well, there's the reports for Fudge,"

"Thank you Ami," Hermione said with her hand out, waiting for her hazelnut coffee; decaf of course. Imagine her surprise when she tasted milk!

"Hey! I thought you were on a coffee run!" She opened the cap and frowned.

Draco smirked, "I did. Mine" he emphasized his point by raising his cup.

Hermione furrows her brows, "What about me? I told you three times this week, I can have _decaf."_

"What are you on about? That _is _the best de-caffeinated drink one could ever have! It helps with bone strength, muscle-building, and-"

"I am NOT drinking milk!" She pushing away the cup and folding her arms.

Ami smirked and then, "I'll catch you later," and then left the room.

Hermione rounded on Draco for a response; watching his smirk stretch. He took another sip of his coffee and then helped himself to a few more gulps.

"Mmm, delicious. Hits the spot"

She growled in response. Pushing away from her desk, she got up and made her way over to the door.

"Oi! Just where do you think you're going?! Do you have any idea what it took for me to even get that for you?"

"I am not gonna sit here and listen to you enjoy your coffee when I get stuck with milk?! I am not a child!"

Draco tsk'd, "But you're having one, ergo, he or she needs nourishment. See? Aren't I thoughtful?"

Hermione pouted. It _was _thoughtful, but damn she was craving her hazelnut coffee! She couldn't ignore the action though.

"Well stop rubbing it in my face then!"

She flopped back down at her desk and reluctantly took another gulp of milk. "And just so you know, it's a he,"

Draco raised one brow, "Oh?"

Nodding, she extended her hand and showed him her picture, "Found out yesterday,"

Draco hummed, inspecting the photograph, uncertain what to look for, or why his chest felt so tight. Her _proof _of that disappointing one night stand...

Hermione had tears in her eyes at the sight of him running his hand over the laminated parchment.

"I'll be honest Granger, I can't see a bloody thing on this-"

He broke off by the knock at the door. Handing Hermione the photograph, Draco met the door in two steps. The second he opened it, he instantly regretted it once spotting Daphne's sodding face.

"Fuck off!" He snapped, slamming the door shut.

Hermione jumped from the shrill slap of the door; spilling some of the milk on her lap. In the weeks following their talk, Daphne tried many, many times to talk to Draco, claiming to have news, but he wouldn't have it. Calling her names, hollow, unfeeling and down-right annoying.

Running a hand through his ice-blond locks, he groaned, "Sodding hell, can't she take a fucking hint?"

Hermione went to respond, but stopped when the door _blast _open.

Daphne standing poised with her wand and a wild look in her eyes. The sight made Hermione's stomach twist unpleasantly.

"For heaven's sake Draco I've had enough of your shit!"

"Likewise, now get the fuck out of my face!"

"Not until you hear what I have to say!"

"Newsflash Greengrass, I couldn't careless what you have to say!"

"Oh yes you will," she sneered. Smacking a sheet into his chest, "We're having a baby!"

Hermione spat the milk out of her mouth. _'What?!'_

Daphne shrieked, at the sight, "UGH!"

Draco laughed at Daphne's splattered with milk look. "Sure you are. "

"Don't believe me? Why don't you take a look at that paper I gave you?"

"You mean a _forged _page?" Hermione piped up, marching over to join Draco's side.

Draco gave her a sideways glance before turning back to Daphne.

Hermione pulled out her wand and whispered the Proof Spell, ignoring the sneering look from Daphne.

The three of them waited, watching as a bright purple ball swirled and danced in the air before zoning on Draco and then to Daphne's belly.

"Oh?" Daphne said, feigning surprise, "I guess that makes me _right_."

* * *

**E/N: **I'm happy to finally get this chapter up. The conversation between Draco and Hermione took up most of the time, I spent weeks actually finessing it, and changing it, so... I hope it was okay. Don't worry, Hermione will stop acting lame.


End file.
